Cold Arrows
by EpickFighter
Summary: Tsukune doesn't want to choose who will be his lover so he often stalls it as much as he can, but the girls are a bit more impatient and want him to make his choice now especially Mizore, but will she go over the top just to get Tsukune? Or will the girls take him all for themselves?
1. Chapter 1

It was a stormy night at the Yokai Academy, Tsukune was wide awake when studying for a project had assigned to the class a week ago._"God why does she have to give us a random assignment all the sudden?" _It ran through his head so many times.

Of course he was an average everyday human with average grades, looks and athletic ability but one thing that couldn't get out of his head was the fact of five girls all in love with him, he couldn't work that night all cause of this whole ballyhoo being stuck in his head, but no matter what he was determined to get the assignment done and just enjoy the school year as it lasts. It was his third year at Yokai Academy an all monster school made by monsters, ruled by monsters and for monsters but he's adjusted to the school these past two years, and so far everyone seems to enjoy him. He took a deep breath and went back to working on his assignment which was a written report on the history of human society and how it's evolved over the years. He went back to writing for about ten minutes, until a knock was heard on his window.

At the girls dorm, everything was a bit out of the ordinary, well from Moka's perspective. She tried to sleep that night instead of doing some checks on her report, but as if on cue a large knock was heard on her door and kept going on for 2 minutes straight, when it felt like silence had finally came…. BANG! The door was ripped into 5 large pieces, as Moka decided to see the culprit who broke her door, it was a tall,skinny and what really gave Moka a hint was a big chested girl standing in front of the doorway.

"Kurumu what do you want at this time at night?" Moka yelled out in a bit of fear.

But the girl just stood there with a emotion of betrayal on her face, Moka then turned on her lamp and saw that it was the blue-haired succubus in her thin black night gown.

With two minutes passing by as the two stared at each other, the succubus then finally spoke a word.

"Mizore….." She struggled to complete the rest of her sentence as Moka then noticed Kurumu looked very pale as a thick piece of paper and her eyes were filled with sadness and then at the same time anger.

"What about Mizore?" The vampire said rubbing her tired eyes

"She….She." Taking a minute to compose herself,she then later started crying as soon as she said the rest of the sentence."She's going to freeze Tsukune and herself!" After saying that she resumed her crying and walked closer to Moka's bed. The vampire was shocked to hear the words out of Kurumu's mouth but before anything could go into to action she had some questions.

"How do you know that?" Moka said in a drowsy tone."She knocked on my door and just told me she was gonna freeze him and herself so they can be together forever!"When she finished the sentence she cried harder.

Moka however didn't believe it since she knew Mizore said she would never use her powers to freeze Tsukune but she knew if anyone cried it was dead serious.

"Wait,where is she?" Moka said a bit more seriously.

"How'd the hell am I supposed to know?" Kurumu said more angrily. "She punched me as soon as i was going to question her." The succubus then cried like a family member had died, tears poured everywhere on Moka's bed meaning that this was really true. Moka then got out of her bed and ran out of her room .

"Where are you going?" Kurumu shouted after her. Moka didn't reply she just kept running faster and faster with the thought of Tsukune on her mind.

XXX

Back at the boy's dorm at Tsukune's room. A knock was heard at his window,at first Tsukune thought it was just the rain knocking hard on the window since it was pretty stormy. A couple minutes later, the rain stopped and instead was just lightning strikes flashing bright white lights in his room. He then later decided to look at the window to see what was going on, he got up from his desk and walked over to the window. Well at least 6 feet from the window since of the constant strikes of lightning. He then walked closer and closer to the window after every strike and when he got to at least 2 feet to the window he saw a shadow of a figure after the last strike. He took a deep breath "_I hope it's not some freshmen doing another one of their dirty pranks."_Tsukune thought. As he pulled his curtains open his mouth dropped wide open.

It was Mizore, who was soaking wet and looked as if she had been stray cat who'd been on the streets to long. He opened the window and tried to pick-up Mizore from the ladder she'd been standing on, but as soon as he touched her armpit, she leaped on to Tsukune.

"Mizor…." Before he could finish his sentence the snow woman took her lollipop out of her mouth and let out a cute like grin. "Before you can say anything, I've done a lot this night trying to get to you so please don't give me an hour long scolding." She said with that same grin on.

Tsukune finally managed to say something after what felt like an hour on the floor. "What are you even doing here?" he said adult like, Mizore then got up and pulled Tsukune to his feet.

"I came to….. she paused as her face turned bright red. "Make love to you Tsukune." She silently said.

As soon as he heard that Tsukune didn't know what to do "_A hot snow woman wants to have sex with you, should you accept it? Or should you just wait and wait and wait…."_He thought for a another long minute,and then his mouth finally came up with something "Listen Mizore I really do like you but…." She silenced him with a finger on his mouth

"Tsukune you know you want to do this, you just need some air and fun." She said lightly.

After she said that she looked at Tsukune with bright light in her eyes, he couldn't make out what it meant but he automatically knew what she was going to do next and he was right. Mizore started stripping down to just her striped purple and blue panties and her light purple bra.

Tsukune's face was red like a cherry and his bones felt like tissue , with that in mind Mizore could also make out how Tsukune was feeling. Her heart rate was beating as fast as a race car and her face was the same cherry red as Tsukune's. She then starting walking closer and closer to him causing Tsukune to keep backing up until he hit the concrete wall.

"Tsukune just let me do this…i really do love you and I know you can't resist me."The snow woman quietly said.

She started kissing his face for a while and then took off his sweatshirt, revealing is light build human body. She leaned forward to his chest and started kissing it,but large stomping could be heard behind the wall.

"Mizore you should leave, its probably the dorm advisor….." She then silenced him again to only have that silence ruined by a large kick that demolished the door.

"TSUKUNE DON'T WORRY I'M HERE TO SAVE YO…" It was Moka who was then followed by Kurumu and Yukari.

The three of them stopped to see the half-naked snow woman on the skinny build human.

"Mizore!" The three of them shouted that got the attention of fellow neighbors who live in the dorm.

"You said you were going to freeze him and freeze yourself, you filthy snow skank!" Kurumu yelled.

"Well, its obvious that I lied but at least I'm actually competitive to get a man unlike you three."Mizore smirked.

The three girls were all focused on one thing: Killing Mizore. But since of the non-stop yelling, boys started getting out of their rooms to see what was all the commotion and that also included Ginei who brought out his camera since he heard girls yelling giving him the idea of a catfight. As everyone crowded around Tsukune's room a Lady with a mixed haircut came on the scene.

"Whats going on here?" As she pushed the guys away from the room. It was Ruby who again found another job.

"Tsukune what do you think your…" She was quiet like everyone else who crowded around the doorway. "Uhh…everyone head back to your rooms there's nothing to see here." She said in a slightly demanding voice. As people parted away,the 4 girls stared for 5 minutes straight at Mizore and Tsukune.

After so, Tsukune decided to explain. "Listen girls this is all of big misunderstanding Mizore was just here too…."

Kurumu interrupted "To what? Help your dirty needs?". She cried and ran out of the room "Moka, it's not what it looks like!" Tsukune defended "I see not hear Tsukune, If you liked Mizore….."She started tearing up "You could of just told us!" She then ran out just like Kurumu did.

However Ruby and Yukari stood there for a bit longer giving Tsukune the chance to explain but before he could gather the breath to talk, they looked down and walked out. Mizore just laid on Tsukune's body not saying a single word.

Tsukune later got up and put his sweatshirt back on leaving Mizore's half-naked body on the floor. "Tsukune….I hope this doesn't get in the way of things." She glumly said.

He looked at her and saw her body looked as cold as her ice claws did, Tsukune didn't say a thing he just packed up his papers and pencils from his assignment and dropped onto his bed. Mizore then put her clothes back on and then, just before she was going to jump out of the room, she was about to apologize to Tsukune, but he turned over to the other side of the bed causing her to tear up.

As she jumped down she ran back to her dorm with tears dropping every step of the way

"_I did this cause I loved you, and in the end all I get is fury and anger from everyone!" _Mizore shouted in her head.

She found the ladder on the ground and picked it up and carried it to her room's window and climbed up on it to avoid Kurumu and Moka from yelling at her and making her feel worthless.

Mizore entered her room and took her shirt and skirt off and dropped on her bed as well, she didn't feel like changing to her pajamas and her head was spinning left and right.

"Maybe I just need to sleep, its been a long day maybe tomorrow everyone will forgive you and we can all go back to being friends." She quietly spoke to herself.

Staring at the roof for a couple of minutes she fell asleep hoping that the school day will make everything better or maybe yet….worse.

**Message from the Author:**

**Hey Everyone hope you enjoyed this story i made this is my first fan fic so please go light on the criticism and please favorite if you really enjoyed my story,i will add more chapters to make this a bit more of an interesting. I thank everyone who read story and my little note here. Hope you guys liked it and hope that you don't miss all the other chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mizore, I want you to be mine forever and ever." Tsukune said to her smiling. She looked at the ring and felt as if she was going to die of excitement.

"Oh yes Tsukune,I will be yours!" She yelled out loud in the hallway. As she put the ring on her finger she blushed with so much emotion.

"You like it? It was pretty expensive and it expresses all the love I feel for you." Tsukune said with a huge smile and same blush as Mizore.

But when she looked at the ring again it revealed Moka,Kurumu,Yukari and Ruby all looking at her with demonic red eyes and devilish grins.

"_You don't deserve __Tsukune." _Moka hissed

_"You snow women are all a bunch of dirty,filthy and disgusting man stealers!" _Kurumu taunted.

They all started coming out of the ring, menacingly laughing like possessed demons. As they came out , Mizore tried using her Ice Claws to shield her but all it did was give them the same power.

"_You can't do anything against us you worthless piece of shit!"_ Yukari demonically yelled.

As the three of them came closer and closer Mizore just kept trying to fight them off but nothing worked. "Just get away from me!" She yelled, but all hope was lost when they all had ganged up on her and began trying to choke her. "That's enough ladies!" Tsukune yelled.

Mizore finally smiled for a minute until Tsukune turned into one of the demon's_"If your going to kill her, you need to do it like this!" _

"NO!" Mizore screamed already knowing there was nothing she could do,as soon as she saw Tsukune's hand, it turned into huge dark black hand with claws and it came to her slowly until it reached the middle part of her throat.

_"Good Night." _Tsukune whispered pushing his hand closer. Finally touching her throat, he finally opened his hand and..

AH! Mizore screamed, she looked around the room seeing nothing but the white pale walls and her posters. She put her hand on her chest and noticed it was beating faster then last night.

"Ugh, one of those nightmares again." Mizore silently said.

She had three nightmares the past couple of days. "Sigh, she breathed out.

"_One of these day's you will be mine Tsukune, not last night but you will not go to those assholes!" _She yelled in her head.

She got up and did a quick yawn and stretched. Her body felt very hot making her need a cold shower, she entered her bathroom and took off everything, which was only the bra and panties she had when she slept last night. Entering the shower, she put the handle on cold and just let the water hit her pale,cold body. After finally cleaning herself up, she turned off the handle and got out the shower.

Getting out of the shower, she looked around for her towel but then remembered that she loved the cold drops of water just staying on her skin. Before getting her clothes off the sink she stared at herself in the mirror revealing her icy cold and white as snow body.

_"Am I ugly? I'm a beautiful girl with a nice personality, what could be wrong with me?" _Mizore giggled at the words she thought about and picked up her clothes.

After putting all her clothes on and finishing tying her shoes,Mizore was finally ready to take on the day. She took a quick breath before leaving, Mizore whispered to herself.

"I have to apologize to Tsukune and try and make sure that if anyone gets in the way of me and him that I will….." She stopped and took another quick breath and stood for a second, and then nodded and left her room.

Today was a whole different day for her and she knew everything had to go good today if she was going to make Tsukune forgive her and she would do anything to make today go as planned, anything.

XXX

Tsukune walked to school the normal everyday route, but Moka wasn't taking the same route as him today. "_I hope everyone forgives me today, as for Mizore…."_ He stopped on the thought of thinking about Mizore, causing him to feel very sad yet mad at her for everything that happened last night.

He kept walking until he saw the three of them all in a circle chatting with each other. "_Well Tsukune, you'll probably get the silent treatment all today or you might just get murdered." _Sigh" he blew out.

"Well here goes nothing." He whispered.

Walking closer and closer to them he noticed they darted their eyes at him every time he moved. When he finally came in contact with them, they all looked down and just walked away.

"_Guess I deserved that for not doing anything." _He thought again.

He walked into the doors of the Yokai Academy only to have his entrance short timed by a small girl a bit taller than Yukari grab him by the shoulder.

"Yukari that really…" He looked up and saw a orange haired girl wearing a red uniform and pink panties.

"Listen Tsukune, I know what your dealing with,pretty much…." She chuckled "The whole school knows about your little "Incident" with that snowgirl."

Tsukune gasped, "Kokoa don't tell me you've spread the word!" He yelled,

"Haha,silly I didn't say a word it was my sister and those wimps you call friends."She still chuckled when talking, and then showed the newspaper to Tsukune. He grabbed it and read the main arcticle labeled; Human with Benefits written by Moka Akashiya, Pictures taken by Ginei Morioka. He read the whole page showing Moka's large vocabulary on the whole incident calling Tsukune out multiple times, but what really got his attention was a huge photo showing Mizore kissing all over Tsukune before everyone came and barged in the room.

"_I'll kill Ginei for this." _He whispered in his head.

As Tsukune got up, he nodded and ran all the way to the Newspaper Club room. he kicked the door wide open to see Ginei sitting with his feet on top of a desk shining the lens on his camera and having a small grin on his face.

"Tsukune you know the club doesn't start for three more periods." He grinned.

"What do you mean? I just got the newspaper this morning and I want an explanation!" Tsukune shouted.

"Well Moka came in a couple hour's ago and asked if she could make an important article, so I let her. " He ignorantly said.

Tsukune was filled up with anger and just walked up to Ginei and showed the paper in front of his face.

"Is this what you call an Article? Showing people this?" Ginei then opened his eyes and looked at the picture and then closed his eyes and smiled again.

"Well the truth is the truth and as the Newspaper Club our job is to show the truth." He said with the same ignorant tone.

Tsukune was about to yell at Ginei again but Ginei had more to say."Tsukune if I were you I'd head to first period and wait till it's time for the club to get started otherwise, your words don't mean anything."

Tsukune stood in shock , not knowing what else to say he just left the room and walked to homeroom before he was late. When he was walking people looked and whispered about him the whole time.

"You see him? He's the guy who seduced that snow woman." One girl said

"I wouldn't show my face for a year if that happened to me." A guy whispered.

After finally finding homeroom he opened the door to have everyone stop talking to each other and look at him. He dragged himself to his seat as everyone glued their eyes to him the whole time.

" it's great to have you come in a minute before the first bell rung, meow." Ms Nekonome said.

And ironically when she said that the bell rung, making everyone take their seats. Moka was in front of him staring at the board with her huge green eyes and Kurumu and Yukari stared at the board as well not paying attention to Tsukune staring at them.

"_Well, so far this is the worse day ever."_ He thought.

"Tsukune Aono!"She yelled at him.

"Uhhh….Here!" He yelled back, having everyone laugh at him.

"Please don't day dream while I am taking attendance, okay meow?" She said.

"Yes ma'am won't happen again." Tsukune replied.

When she finally started going on about lesson plans he slammed his head down on his desk "_Make this the worst day of my life." _He thought, but he noticed Mizore's desk and noticed she wasn't here, looking at the desk for a couple of minutes, She yelled at him again for not paying attention "_Ugh, it's like hell itself."_He thought silently and then stared back at the board.

XXX

3 periods were now finally over having each one terrible with every teacher yelling at him for wondering off. It was now finally 4th period and he could finally get the answer's to his questions

"Why Moka did it?","How Ginei got a good picture of him and Mizore." And most importantly "Why did Mizore do it."As he took a deep breath behind the Newspaper Club door and he finally opened the door seeing the room looking the same as always.

Tsukune then later let his guard go down and looked to the right to see everyone,including Mizore sitting down listening to Ginei talking and pointing a meter stick on the chalkboard. Tsukune found a seat in the middle of Yukari and Moka. He walked to the seat and sat down next to them.

"But like I said its…." Ginei then stopped his speech on what the next article should be and then saw Tsukune sitting down.

The whole room got quiet, only hearing wind and footsteps in the hallways. Being close to 2 minutes Tsukune got up and looked at everyone and took a breath then talked.

"Guys enough is enough, I want you to answer what has been going on and why you guys made this article, I want to prove to you guys my innocence but you aren't letting me explain!"Tsukune yelled

"This whole incident wasn't my fault, you guys blame me as the bad guy like I told Mizore to do that to me…but…" He paused and looked at the floor "Never mind, what does it matter, you guys wouldn't believe me no matter what I say."

He sat back down and kept looking down.

"Gin, you can keep talking." Tsukune glumly said.

Everyone's mouth was open, except for Mizore's since she kept the lollipop in her mouth. After another long amount of silence someone finally spoke.

"Tsukune." Moka said, Your right we didn't give you any time to prove your innocence and we apologize for that.

"But we didn't know it would go this far either." Kurumu spoke. Mizore then came up to the chalkboard

"And Tsukune, im sorry for trying to seduce you last night it was just….i couldn't…." She blushed and tears fell out her eyes.

She came back to her seat and cried her eyes out.

"Mizore,I forgive you but I'm sorry I treated you bad last night as well." Tsukune spoke softly.

She then later looked up at him and gave him the same grin from last night.

"Thank you so much Tsukune." She cried.

Mizore then got up and tackled him with a hug "I love you so much!" She cried on him.

Kurumu got up and had a jealous and angry look on her face. "Ok your sorry, that doesn't mean you can just hug him like that!"

She pulled Mizore off, pulled Tsukune up and started rubbing his chest with her breasts.

"I'm sorry too Tsukune, I've been most bad of all!"

And then Yukari and Moka all jumped on Kurumu causing her to fall on Tsukune, he then laughed and then smiled at everyone who then smiled back at him "_Finally everything's back to normal, im friends with everyone and I can get back to my normal lifestyle." _He thought happily, and got up knowing the rest of the day would go from worse to amazing.

XXX

At the end of a now perfect and casual day he saw Ruby sweeping the gate of the academy, he then waved at her and she smiled and waved back. As he came to her, she put her broom down and waited for him to get to her.

"Hey Ruby! Tsukune yelled to her as she stared at him.

He then got close to her and she finally spoke "So how was your day?" She happily said.

"Well now that everything is cleaned up about me, everything has been going great today." Tsukune replied.

"Well see you tomorrow Tsukune,have a good night!" She said.

"You too Ruby!" He yelled back as he left the Academy.

As he walked the path to the boys dorm, he felt a chill down his spine as if he were being stalked. He looked behind him and saw nothing but the night of dark green trees and grass, _"Must be my imagination, need to stop being so paranoid."_ Tsukune thought in his head, he shrugged and kept walking.

When finally made it to his room, he threw his briefcase on his bed and opened the window and then decided to take a shower, he opened the bathroom door to only hear giggling inside of the bathroom.

"Mizore, please don't do this again!" He yelled, but the silence was still there.

"_Damn my nerves won't stop being paranoid." _He yelled at his head, when he turned on the light, he shut the door and took his clothes off. When he opened his shower door, the lights turned off.

"What the hell is going on here ?" He said walked over to the light switch and turned it back on.

When he did, his nose bled like nothing before,he saw Kurumu wearing nothing but panties with a very cute look on her face.

"Kurumu…wha….wha…." She laughed at him.

"I know you just had an encounter with Frosty the Snowgirl, but when we ignored you this morning…..I really did miss you and I came here to make it up to you." She quietly said with a very romantic tone to it.

Tsukune was in another terrible situation and he thought again to see what he should do. "_I just almost got seduced by Mizore last night and now Kurumu wants to make up the harshness I had this morning with sex."_ He stopped thinking and noticed Kurumu disappeared, but he felt someone licking up and down his body.

He looked down and saw Kurumu with the same cute look on her face licking him. _"Oh god shes licking me, i want to stop it but it feels so..."_ His thought was interrupted by Kurumu staring at his crotch which was guarded by his boxers.

"Tsukune…" She spoke softly,her face blushed apple red when she looked at him.

Tsukune really wanted this and there was no way he could back down, her face looked so innocent and red and he really didn't want to see her cry. He looked at her for a second and then nodded. She pulled down his boxers revealing his manhood.

"Oh Tsukune I didn't know you...had a secret this whole time." She softly said complementing his manhood.

Kurumu got her hand and starting stroking him for a small while. "_Oh god...her hands are so soft and it's…so good!" _He thought. When she jerked him off for a couple of seconds she looked at him with another innocent look and he nodded again. She opened her mouth and licked the head of his manhood letting making Tsukune yell out a gasp of air,she then put the whole thing in and then sucked him off for a brief couple of minutes, with her head bobbing forward and back

"Kurumu i'm a-about too..." Tsukune whispered in very soft voice, Kurumu grabbed his boxers and put in on top of the head to protect her face from the finish.

He smiled and fell to his knees and laid on the floor. Kurumu gave him a small kiss on the cheek and gave him a smile.

"Don't tell anyone I did this to you, okay?" Kurumu whispered lightly, Tsukune nodded.

Kurumu left the bathroom and redressed, Tsukune got up and then went to dispose his dirty boxers in the laundry shoot. But then someone knocked on the door.

"Tsukune, I'm sorry what I did to you last night, to apologize I made you some food." It was Mizore, he knew if he saw him naked and Kurumu that she would be devastated.

Tsukune quickly looked for his robe and put it on. Kurumu was about to leave when she gave him another whisper

"That was a one time thing, if you want more…." She blushed up and then did something random,she removed her light yellow panties and gave it to Tsukune . He blushed up and nodded slowly , until a key turned and the next thing that happened was Mizore jumped in.

"Tsukune, whats wrong with you I really want to….." She paused and looked at Kurumu.

Although she was all dressed up Mizore was still suspicious. When she looked at Tsukune with panties in his hand, her eyes lighted up with rage.

"Whose panties are those? And why is that Cow in your room?" She said ferociously.

"Hey! who the hell are you calling a cow you…" But before she could go on a breeze came in from the window Tsukune opened earlier. Showing Kurumu's womanhood to everyone. Mizore then looked down and flashed a eye at her.

"Your going to pay for seducing my man you ASSHOLE!" She then ran her out of the window and the two started to wrestle each other .

"Let's stop playing like girls and lets fight like women!"Kurumu said.

The succubus revealed her wings and claws and flied in the air, she kept her skirt down and then called out to Tsukune who nodded at her and gave her panties back. Mizore looked in disqust,

"I'll freeze your ass to Kingdom Come if I have to!" She yelled.

A serious fight was going to go down and Tsukune knew he would have to stop it before he could explain anything to anyone.

**Message From the Author:**

**Thanks for reading chapter 2! Two more chapters will be coming out on Tuesday and Wednesday so please check back those 2 days.I thank alot of you guys for reading and making reviews on this fan fic anyway,i hope you guys stay tuned for 3 and 4!**


	3. Chapter 3

The stars that night were glowing with beauty, causing Moka to stare out of window for a great view. "_If only me and Tsukune got to lay outside together staring at these wonderful stars." _She dreamed, it was a beautiful night with a full moon shining on the dorms and the school. "_Maybe I should ask if he can come watch them with me, as an apology for starting that article." _Moka wondered, she got up from her desk and checked her clock.

"9:59, I should probably go to bed." She whispered.

Moka yawned and scratched her back. She fell on her bed and closed her eyes _"Complete silence, and a gorgeous night, what more could I ask for?" _She whispered in her mind. Moka fell asleep for about a minute until hearing loud yelling. "_Don't tell me it's another…."_ And her thought was right, another fight going on outside, only this time she didn't know who was doing it. Moka walked closer to the window to see someone with long purple and black socks fighting a girl with ocean blue hair, but what gave her the hint again was her big chest.

"Great, Mizore and Kurumu fighting….again."She mumbled, Moka got out of her room and left the dorm.

She found a wall next to where the fight was going on at and hid behind it to not get evolved in the fight so easily, plus she was tired and didn't feel like yelling at all. As she peeked out she saw Tsukune in the middle of the field, yelling at the two.

"Oh Tsukune, what could you of possibly done to cause this to happen now?"She sadly mumbled.

Moka then thought about jumping in but her rosario's eye opened up. "_Don't jump in there, stay and watch for a minute."_ Inner Moka whispered to her head.

"But if I don't Tsukune will get murdered out there!" Outer Moka whispered loudly.

"_If you jump in there now you might get murdered as well. Just stay and watch until he is in a desperate situation." _Inner Moka replied to her. Moka really didn't want to watch, but her inner self had a point, so far no harm was done to him and she didn't want to be harmed herself either. She looked down and took a deep breath, Moka turned and peeked from the side of the building and watched as the two girls fought.

XXX

"Girls stop! There's no need to fight over this!" Tsukune yelled out, running to where they were fighting at.

Mizore looked at Tsukune and gave him a look that looked as if it was mixed with furiousness and sadness. Kurumu then took her chance and took a swing at her, causing Mizore to be thrown to the ground. She rubbed her head and looked back at Kurumu.

"You'll pay for that you hippo with wings!" She yelled at her.

And flew back into the sky and hit her with what looked to Tsukune as a little punch but had a heavy impact. Kurumu fell straight to the ground looking stunned for a second. Tsukune took that second pause and ran to the middle of the field.

"Please stop! If the two of you keep doing this then….." Tsukune paused and noticed a glare from a small shack next to the Boy's Dormatory. "What the….?"

He walked towards the shack while the girls continued their violent fight, Tsukune finally came to the side of the shack and looked right, surprised to see Moka looking away from the scene.

"Moka? What are you doing here?" Tsukune said.

Moka moved a inch away and stopped, turned around and sighed.

"The fight, is what I'm doing here! What the hell is going on there Tsukune?" She yelled in a quiet voice.

Tsukune really wanted to tell but he knew if he told her she would be as devastated as Mizore.

"Look its all a long….." A flash of light was spotted on Tsukune and Moka's eyes.

"Story?" Someone from the darkness said.

As the light came closer it was finally obvious who it was, Ruby and Yukari trailing behind her.

"You're the security guard now?" Moka whispered.

"Well you see it's quite a long story." She smiled.

"How did you even come here?" Tsukune quietly asked. She pointed to Yukari.

"She told me that she kept hearing bangs and screams from outside, so I decided to investigate."

"But I think my case is closed since I see you and Moka hiding behind this shack." She said in a professional like tone.

"Look I can explain I just need those two to stop!" Tsukune yelled in a quiet voice, but he noticed the bangs and yelling had halted, leaving nothing but quietness for a minute.

"Someone peek out to see what's going on." Tsukune whispered.

"I'll check!" Yukari said almost out of whisper, as she peeked around she saw that the place was clear of anyone. She then looked back at everyone and gave a clear signal, but when she peeked again she screamed.

Mizore and Kurumu were peeking at them from the front of the shack. Yukari screamed and ran back to everyone, Mizore and Kurumu came walking forward.

"What's going on here?" Mizore quietly asked, staring at everyone.

Everyone didn't really know what was going on so they stared at Tsukune.

"Look can't we all talk about this whole story some other day?" He said smiling, they had suspicious looks on their faces and all yelled "No! At him, he sighed , this was going to be very tough to explain.

...

It took him 45 minutes to explain everything including Mizore's seduce attempt two nights back. After he finished, Tsukune looked at everyone.

"All of this I said is 100% true, no lies." He said trying to catch his breath.

Everyone was speechless including Kurumu who's face was redder than anything Tsukune had seen before, after a minute of everyone trying to accept everything Tsukune said. Moka then raised her hand.

"Yes Moka? Tsukune pointed to her.

"Why did Mizore even try to have sex with you in the first place?" She asked, everyone's eyes then shifted to Mizore who was looking down,blushing and kicking a couple of small rocks.

"Yeah, I never did understand that, Why Mizore?" Tsukune quietly asked.

"It was because….I love you Tsukune and just seeing you with everyone else makes me feel like….like" Tears were dropping down quickly, she then ran off quickly to the forest.

"Mizore, wait up!" Tsukune yelled running after her.

He looked all around the forest, seeing nothing but long thick oak trees and dark green bushes, after walking for a couple of minutes he heard sniffles and water moving from the left of him. He walked towards the sound and saw Mizore sitting next to a small pond with a stick fiddling with the grass on the water.

"Mizore." Tsukune whispered.

He walked closer and sat down next to her, he got a glimpse of her face. It was red, and had a expression of lovesick on it. "Mizore, why didn't you finish your explanation about what happe…."

She put a finger on his mouth like she did two nights ago, Mizore looked at him.

"I love you in so many way's that I can't even explain it to you…."

"And having that vampire, succubus and witch around you all the time makes me feel like….i can't get to you." She cried quietly, Tsukune was quiet.

_"I never knew Mizore liked me to this point, I thought she was used to me hanging out with everyone."_Tsukune whispered to his head _"I guess should have tried to been with her a little more often then with everyone else._ He continued in his head, Mizore looked back at him,

"Well since where all alone here….."Mizore quietly spoke,

"Mizore please don't do it." Tsukune said.

She cried for a couple more minutes, then composed herself,

"Tsukune why? "Is it cause I'm not good enough for you? Or not big chested like Kurumu and that vampire you love so much." She said wiping tears off of her face.

"It's not that Mizore, you're a very pretty girl with an amazing personality." Tsukune replied. Mizore got up and continued to look at him. "If I was then why won't do this to me? "Or why can't we date or anything?"

She said already having tears drop back down, Tsukune stared at her _"Mizore is pretty, and she's so soft spoken. _He thought _"Maybe I should date her, nothing seems to out of place with that._ But he then thought about Moka,Kurumu and everyone else reacting to this. "_Well, i'm still undecided about them but…." _Tsukune continued to stare at Mizore who was still blushing red and kicking the ground softly. _"I'll do it! But I'm going to have to keep it secret,if she's ok with that."_

It was final what he thought and he accepted it.

"Mizore." He called to her, she looked at him with slightly happy emotion on her face.

"I'll…..go out with you." He said with a small amount of hesitation, Mizore looked at him and cried tears of joy. "Oh Tsukune!" She yelled and hugged him very tightly.

"Okay, just don't try to squish me already." Tsukune said with a chuckle, Mizore kissed him on the cheek and kept squeezing him, she stopped squeezing him and had looked like a lightbulb had popped up in her head.

"I'll go tell everyone about the news." She spoke with joy, and ran out of the forest.

"No Mizore, wait!" Tsukune called out to her, but it was too late she was far gone. He sighed and thought what would happen next, which he already knew would be painful.

...

"_Tsukune is finally mine! After all the waiting!" _Mizore screamed in her head, she ran with so much excitement filling her body. "_That'll get Moka and Kurumu off of Tsukune for good!" _She thought, Mizore was a couple feet from the shack they were all sitting behind of and heard them talking about what happened with Kurumu and Tsukune. She found a tree to hide next to and stood next to it.

"Kurumu, your looking very red, and so far you haven't said a word ever since Tsukune explained about what you did." Ruby said.

"It didn't happen…I asure you!" Kurumu angrily answered.

"He said everything was 100% true, no lies." Ruby replied back "And we all trust Tsukune words." She finished.

Kurumu looked as if she was going to blow up with anger. She looked up at everyone and blew out a sigh, "Ok its true, I…really did seduce Tsukune."The whole group gasped, including Mizore behind the tree."_Tsukune said that she just came in and "tried" to seduce him like I did."_ She thought silently,

"But Tsukune said you tried too." Moka said with a bit of jealousy.

"Well he didn't want to see the look on your face if he did admit it, but it would be pretty funny." Kurumu said with a small grin.

"Why did you even do it in the first place?" Moka responded with a lot more jealousy.

"You really want to know why I did it?" Kurumu replied with the red blush disappearing from her face.

"Well first of all I'm not gonna run away like snow skank did a couple minutes ago." She laughed, Mizore frowned.

"But I did it because well, if she wants to seduce the man of our I mean, my dreams then I'm prepared to fight dirty back! Kurumu said with a huge grin on her face

"Mizore didn't even actually successfully seduce him." Ruby said with a serious tone, "Why would you go that far?" She finished staring at Kurumu with a death glare.

"We all love Tsukune, right?" Kurumu replied.

"And for one of us too just let someone almost have sex with him, someone has to fight dirty back." Kurumu continued exchanging the same death glare back at Ruby. Mizore was in shock from what she heard "_She really did have sex with my….." _ Her face was back to crying again but she tried not to make any noise. _"If they want to take him away, then I'm ready to make him forget everyone of them!"_ Mizore shouted in her head, she then peaked back at everyone who were all giving death glares at each other.

"Kurumu, you know you can't just walk away from this." Moka spoke with a aggressive tone to her voice.

"Hey!" someone yelled out from the woods that got the attention of everyone behind the shack.

Mizore turned and saw Tsukune running out from the forest.

"Tsukune!" Moka waved at him, he then smiled back at her.

Mizore then surprised him by popping out of the bushes. Ah!" Tsukune yelled. Everyone ran to the forest.

"Mizore you scared me!" He said angrily.

"I'm sorry" She blushed at him, everyone came running to Tsukune.

"What happened?" Kurumu asked.

"Oh nothing, just that Mizore scared me." Tsukune smiled.

"Well what would you expect a stalker girl to do?" Kurumu grinned, Mizore looked up at Tsukune.

"Are you going to let her call me that?" Mizore said softly.

"Well yeah he is, because it happens all the time and he doesn't really do much about it." Kurumu smiled, Mizore looked up at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Kurumu you really didn't have to say that to her." Tsukune said lightly.

Kurumu had a shock look on her face, "You usually don't really mind when that happens." She said scratching her head,

"And why do you two look so odd." Moka interrupted.

"Because, Tsukune and me are...Dating." Mizore silently answered.

XXX

"What?" You can't be serious?" Kurumu said with a look of total shock on her face.

"Well...it's true." Tsukune replied very quietly , causing everyone to almost faint.

Moka backed away, "Tsukune..." She spoke with sadness, Moka turned and walked away.

Kurumu and Ruby looked if they had something to say but then looked as if they forgot about it. Everyone pretty much left after that, Mizore hanged onto Tsukune's shoulder, _"Finally,just me and Tsukune and no one else!" _She thought.

"Mizore, i'm going to bed too." Tsukune said in a kinda sad mood.

"Wait, are you...mad at me?" Mizore's face looked as she was about to cry again.

"No, its just that i need to just sleep." He said smiling, "It has been a pretty long night." Tsukune finished.

Mizore nodded to him, and he walked off to the dormitory. "Wait!" She called out, Tsukune stopped and turned around "Before you go..." She blushed and kissed him on the cheek, He blushed at her and then walked back to the dormitory.

Mizore decided to walk back to her room and Tsukune was right, it was a long night. So she headed to her bedroom and dropped flat on the bed. _"I will have to probably have sex with Tsukune to get equal with Kurumu and so he can be my husband when i go back home." _She happily thought, Mizore finally turned off the lamp next to her bed and fell asleep.

...

Moka cried on her pillow, "It's not fair!" she said.

Knowing that Mizore and Tsukune were dating made her feel really upset and heartbroken. As she turned to the other side of her bed that night, her rosario eye opened up. "_I know how we can get him back." _Inner Moka said, she then stopped crying. _"All you have to do is try and keep taking him away from that snow woman."_ Inner Moka whispered,

"How do i do that?"Moka quietly asked.

"_Easy just try and kiss him or_ do_ anything that has to do with something related to romance." _Inner Moka finished. Moka nodded, knowing that she had to sabotage their relationship.

**Message from the Author:**

**Hey Everyone, sorry this chapter came late i had alot of stuff to do so it was hard for me to squeeze some time to make this chapter. But don't worry chapter 4 is coming tomorrow so please stay with this fan fic to see what happens next! And a usual thanks to all who read it, even if you liked it or hated it.**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shined in Tsukune's room, filling up most of all the space with light. His Alarm clock then finally rang, he shut it off and got up. "_Ugh, what a night." _Tsukune whispered in his head, he turned and looked at the clock.

"7'o Clock, I'm lucky I didn't oversleep." He whispered to himself.

Tsukune got up and walked to the bathroom. He then took a shower, put his school clothes on and made a quick piece of toast. He finished eating his toast and headed to the front door, "_Well time to get ready for the day." _Tsukune thought. When he opened the door he saw Mizore standing right there with a caring smile.

"Good morning…..boyfriend." She said blushing.

He then later remembered "_Oh yeah, I'm dating Mizore."_

"Morning Mizore." He said as well with a blush.

"Here, I made you this for you." Mizore smiled.

Tsukune then received a small wrapped up box, he unwrapped it to see a picture frame with a picture of Mizore smiling. Not knowing how to respond, he gave her a smile and said thanks. Mizore then gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked off.

"See you at school!" She called back at him.

Tsukune looked back at the picture frame of Mizore's beautiful smiling face. "_I'm not going to dispose this, although it is a bit weird." _Tsukune thought and went back into his room and placed the frame on his desk.

XXX

Tsukune walked out of the dorm and walked on the path he usually took to Yokai, when walking, he spotted Moka up ahead. He ran over to her,

"Good Morning Mok….." Tsukune's mouth fell open.

Moka's face was covered with a lot more makeup then she usually used, making her look a lot more beautiful.

"Yes Tsukune?" She said turning around.

Tsukune couldn't say a word her face made him freeze up on what he was going to say. "_Haha! I probably got him now." _Moka thought happily,

"Moka, you look more beautiful then usual." Tsukune finally spoke.

"Well thank you Tsukune, I didn't know that if I added a bit more make up then usual that I'd look a lot more amazing." Moka replied. Truth be told Moka really didn't like put too much make up her since it would make her look a lot more like Kurumu. But she had no choice if she was going to try and lure Tsukune out of the relationship with Mizore.

As they finally made it to Yokai Academy, Kurumu,Mizore and Yukari stood in a circle waiting.

"Hey everyone!" Tsukune said, no one replied as they all stared at Moka.

"Uh…Moka? Any reason your wearing a bit more make-up than usual? Kurumu asked first.

"Well, I'd thought i…..um….experiment! Moka said nervously.

Mizore frowned a bit, "_This is probably an attempt to break-up Tsukune and me." _She thought silently, but she did have a plan to get Moka to break.

"Tsukune, can you come here for a second." Mizore asked, "Uh sure, Mizore." Tsukune answered, as the two of them walked, Mizore then "accidently" tripped.

"Mizore, are you ok?" Tsukune rushed back to her.

"Oh yeah, but I think I bruised my knee." She blushed red on the ground.

"Come on, let's take you to the Nurse's." Tsukune said holding a hand out to help Mizore up.

Moka then frowned "_She probably know's about my plan, but I'm not going to back down from it!" _She said in her head.

As Tsukune helped Mizore to the nurse's office, she looked up at him. _"I'm not going to let you go away so easily, from anyone!" _Mizore thought. After the walk to the Nurse's office, he sat her down on the bed.

"So how is your knee feeling?" Tsukune asked.

"It feels a bit better, but I think I need to lay down a bit." She responded. Mizore laid down on the bed and looked back at Tsukune.

"Can I tell you something, Tsukune?" She said quietly.

He nodded to her and came next to her,She pulled him down on her.

"I'm sorry, I just needed something to hold on too." Mizore blushed, "Don't worry it's fine." Tsukune smiled.

Mizore then grabbed his hand and moved it up to her chest, Tsukune started to blush.

"Oh Mizore." He said quietly.

"Oh Tsukune." She replied back to him.

Mizore leaned closer too Tsukune, as the two were about to kiss.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" Kurumu opened the door, she pulled Tsukune off of Mizore and looked at him romantically.

"Tsukune, don't waste your time with her when you can have a girl like me." She said with a passionate look on her face.

Mizore then got up and started getting mad. "He's my boyfriend, not yours." She quietly yelled.

"So I can make him change his mind." Kurumu started rubbing him with her breasts.

"Girls! This is the nurse's office not a bedroom!" Everyone stopped to see Ruby with another job that took a long story to explain.

"When did you be the nurse?" Kurumu asked,

"Well you see it's quite a long story." Ruby said with another smile on her face when explaining , Tsukune then sneaked out to first period when everyone was distracted.

When he came into homeroom, he saw everyone there, including Mizore and Kurumu. "_How the hell?" _He whispered to himself, Tsukune walked over to his seat and sat down. Moka then turned around to Tsukune.

"Hey Tsukune." She spoke, "Hey Moka." Tsukune replied back to her, Moka then began moving closer and closer to Tsukune.

"Lovely weather isn't it?" She said to him with a light in her eyes.

The bell then rung causing everyone to get back in their seats. "_Man, today is going to be pretty long." _He sighed to himself in his head.

XXX

After the last 4 periods ended, it was finally P.E where Tsukune could get a bit of room from the girls. All today they kept putting him in hard to get out of situations. "_Well, at least I can get a bit of space."_ He thought relaxed.

"Oh Tsukune." Mizore said from the tree.

"It pumps me up to see you do your exercises." She blushed.

Mizore watched Tsukune half the whole period until, Kurumu noticed that she wasn't at the tennis court.

"Hey, where did snow girl go?" She asked to Moka.

"I don't know, she usually isn't even here for tennis." Moka replied back, but she noticed someone leaning on a tree.

"Wait, I think I probably see her." Moka said, she ran over to the tree to noticed Mizore staring at the boys side of the field.

"Mizore!" She yelled quietly at her.

Mizore frowned, "What do you want?" She said with a bit of anger.

"What are you doing staring at the boys field?" Moka answered.

Mizore was then turning red "I was uhh…. "

Kurumu ran over "What's going on here? Why are you guys just sitting there looking at the guys?"

"None of your business!" The two girls yelled back at Kurumu.

But a whistle was blown from the boys court signaling that it was break time.

"_Yes! I can surprise Tsukune by pulling him from his break so me and him can have a little….1 on 1 time."_

Mizore blushed at the thought of "1 on 1 time", her thought was then intruded by Kurumu pulling the collar of her and Moka's shirt and dragging them away from the area.

XXX

The final bell rung, signaling that it was finally time for the weekend. Tsukune walked out the doors of the school to see Ruby sweeping the front of the school.

"What's up Ruby?" He said to her.

"Oh nothing much, just the usual." She smiled back at him.

"Well, see you later." He said and waved, she waved back and got back to sweeping.

Tsukune scratched his head and walked home until he saw a figure in the middle of the path, when he came closer he saw it was Moka.

"Moka!" Tsukune yelled running to her, she waved at him and waited up for him.

"_I have to do something by the end of today, all I did today was just smile at him and that's not enough." _She whispered in her head, Tsukune caught up with Moka and smiled at her.

"So how was your day?" He asked, she then turned at him.

"It was good but….i needed some help with math today." She looked at him with the same sparkle Mizore had.

"Can you help me study tonight?" She said with helplessness in her eyes.

"Uh sure." Tsukune said not knowing what could happen.

As the two walked off to Moka's room, Mizore was stalking Tsukune until he saw Moka.

"_I don't trust that bitch at all, she has been pretty suspicious all today." _Mizore quietly spoke in her head.

She followed them all the way to Moka's the two entered the room. Mizore decided to look through her window with the ladder from the shack at the Boy's Dormitory, she planted the ladder and climbed on it to see what was going on in the room.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and then we can get to studying." Moka said with a grin behind it.

Tsukune thought _"I don't think I should do this, I actually want to see Mizore." _He shrugged off the thought and sat down wait for Moka to finish her shower. The bathroom door opened and Moka came out with a towel on,

"Can you please, close your eyes?" Moka said.

Tsukune nodded at her and shut his eyes, Moka quickly got her plan into action, but a part of her told her not to do this. Her Rosario eye then opened, "_You have to do this unless you want him and that snow woman to be together forever." _Inner Moka told her,

"But, it's not right to do this to him if he picked her." Moka whispered.

"_You love him, and if you just let him go with her you'll be feeling like you lost something sacred." _Inner Moka replied back.

Moka let out a quiet sigh.

After everything was in place, she took a breath and removed her towel, "_I'm sorry Tsukune, but I can't let her have you." _She whispered in her mind.

"Tsukune, you can open your eyes." Moka said with a small edge in her voice.

He opened his eyes and had major nose bleed. "Uh….Moka…why are you doing this?" Tsukune quietly spoke, Moka just looked back and came closer smiling at him.

"I just wanted you too…. have a chance to relax." She blushed at him.

"Enough!" Mizore yelled when she opened the window, Moka quickly put on her towel.

"Nothing happened at all!" Moka said with fear.

Mizore walked over to Moka, and slapped her with what sounded to be paper slamming into water very loudly. "You get away from my boyfriend!" She yelled at Moka.

Mizore then pulled Tsukune out of her room. "_I'm tired of Kurumu and Moka trying to take my love away! Looks like I'm going to have to make him forget all about them."_She thought in her head.

Mizore dragged him into her room and sat him on a chair.

"Mizore, it's not what It looks like, I promise you!" Tsukune defended.

Mizore didn't respond. She instead looked at him with a cherry blush and similar innocent look to Kurumu.

"I...Promise…" She silenced him and started kissing him on the lips, Tsukune opened his mouth and the two started using their tongues to make out. Mizore stopped and took her sweatshirt off, she blushed even redder at Tsukune.

"I know I tried to seduce you before but this time…it's the real deal." She smiled,and returned back to the make out session. "_Mizore does know how to use her tongue." _Tsukune thought, _"But this time she really is going to have sex with me and I'm…going to accept it."_

Mizore stopped and unbuttoned Tsukune's shirt and started kissing him in the chest,

"Oh Mizore…" Tsukune whispered loudly.

Mizore stopped and then lowered her body to Tsukune's trousers. She unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down, Mizore blushed when she saw his blue boxers, she pulled them off and blushed even redder when seeing his manhood."_Oh my...Tsukune."_

She whispered to her head, Mizore got her hand and touched his manhood with her cold hand, Tsukune let out what sounded like a gasp of air and a moan, She opened her mouth and started blowing him off, Tsukune felt her tongue go in circles around the head of his erect manhood.

"_She's so good! I never knew this is what I was missing out on." _He thought, she stopped and got up. Mizore blushed and unclicked her bra off and removed her skirt and panties, revealing her amazing body.

"_Mizore's body is so…gorgeous." _Tsukune whispered in his head "_Her_ _breast's are a bit bigger than what I expected and her…_"

His thought was interrupted when she looked at him with a bit of embarrassment.

"You don't have to look at me that way." She blushed, Mizore took Tsukune's shirt off and moved him onto the bed.

"You know Tsukune…this is my first time." Mizore said with a look of so much love.

"It's also mine…." Tsukune quietly blushed, "And I'm happy I get to lose my virginity with you Mizore." Tsukune finished, Mizore looked as if her face were going to explode with blush.

"Tsukune..." Mizore softly spoke.

"Mizore..." Tsukune replied.

"I'm ready." He silently replied.

...

"_I should apologize to him and Mizore for what I did." _Moka thought but her Rosario eye opened up. _"Why should you? Mizore stole him from you and your just going to apologize to her?" _Inner Moka said. A knock then came on her door, Moka then put on some clothes on and opened it. It was Kurumu who was all in tears and was red with anger.

Moka sighed "What's wrong now Kurumu?"

Kurumu just pointed to a door.

"Put your ear next to it." She quietly ordered.

Moka walked over to the door and noticed it was Mizore's room, she put her ear next to the door for a second until she felt her body have the urge to tumble.

"_It's not true…It's not true…It's not true! _She yelled in her head.

Moka turned to Kurumu who was crying so hard that she didn't have sound to make it out.

"Kurumu…it's probably a…" Kurumu then looked at her with a look of disgrace on her face. "Don't deny it Moka, it's true Mizore and Tsukune are doing it, and there's nothing we can do about it."Kurumu said hopelessly.

Moka's inner self hatched up. "_I told you this would happen and now look he's making love to her…..this means_ _war!_" Inner Moka whispered to Moka loudly.

Moka nodded her head, Kurumu automatically knew what that nod meant and the two of them looked at each other and agreed, Mizore had to pay and the two would stop at nothing to get back at her.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading another chapter! Chapter's 5 and 6 won't be released until the weekend so i thank you all for the views, positive reviews and comments. And make sure if you don't want to miss any updates that you follow this story! **


	5. Chapter 5

The morning rose up quickly, as sunlight filled everywhere around the campus. Bird's chirped and peace was the only thing present. Tsukune woke up and saw the sunlight around the room, he then noticed that the room wasn't his. "_Where am i?" _He thought to himself, searching around the room.

" What even happened last night anyway." Tsukune whispered scratching his head.

He felt his hand on something squishy, like a bag of pudding. Tsukune turned to where his hand was and noticed it was on Mizore's chest. "_Oh yeah, me and Mizore lost our virginity together." _He blushed on the thought of remembering what he and her did last night. "_Oh…Mizore." _ Tsukune blushed more as he thought about her body all over him. He got up to put his clothes back on, Mizore opened an eye and noticed him almost leaving the bed.

"Where are you going?" Mizore said with the hint of sleep visible.

"Oh, I have to get back to my dorm." Tsukune looked back at her.

Mizore sat up and hugged Tsukune from behind. He blushed on feeling Mizore's warm breast's on his back.

"Please don't leave." She smiled at him, causing Tsukune to flash a small smile back.

"I'm sorry, Mizore but if your dorm advisor catches me in your room then you'll get in trouble." He said loosing the smile.

She let out a sigh, "Ok, but before you go." Mizore laid back down on the bed, pulling Tsukune with her.

…

Moka woke up feeling a bit more tired than usual, "_I need to stop stalling my bedtimes." _She thought in her head. Moka got up from the bed and slowly dragged herself to the mirror, she noticed her hair was a lot more frizzy and less organized. "_What did I do too myself last night?"_ She thought and tried to recall what happened last night. She went by everything, and then remembered Tsukune coming in her room and her trying to steal him and then Mizore taking him out of there. "_Oh yeah and then….."_

Her face then felt like a rock, when she remembered everything that happened that night. Mizore was the first person on her mind. "_She's going to suffer for stealing my Tsukune's virginity away!" _ Moka yelled in her head. She took a quick shower and then put her clothes on for the Newspaper club meeting that was going to happen in an hour. When finally done, Moka walked back to her mirror and looked at herself again.

"No more smiles today Moka, time to make Tsukune break up with that bitch and love me and only me." She grinned, and walked out of the doorway. Moka was dedicated to turning Tsukune's relationship with Mizore into hell.

…

After their quick sex session, Mizore and Tsukune put their clothes back on.

"Tsukune…." Mizore spoke to him quietly.

"Yes, Mizore?" He replied back.

"I hope since of this, you love me and only me and not anyone else." She said softly.

Tsukune was a bit shocked to hear the words come out of her mouth but since he lost his virginity with Mizore, he knew that he had to stick with her.

He looked at Mizore with a look of happiness. "Mizore, I promise that I won't do anything to hurt you."

She looked at him with a similar smile. "You know I'm lucky to have someone who won't hurt me and most of all loves me."

The two then kissed each other and left the room.

XXX

The morning was still bright and quiet, and the Newspaper Club room was deadly silent. Kurumu, Yukari and Ginei were there, but no one said a word. Yukari and Ginei didn't really know what happened last night so they were wondering why Kurumu wasn't talking. Since she was usually the one who got the group talking. But Kurumu was focused on the same thing Moka was focused on; Taking Tsukune.

"_Frosty the snowbitch is going down today, and Tsukune will be mine!" _She thought to herself silently. After her thought, Moka came in the room.

"Good Morning, Moka." Yukari said happily, but Moka ignored it and stared at Kurumu who gave her a death glare.

"Uh….something going on here ladies?" Ginei came in to the conversation.

"Nope, everything's peachy!" Moka replied

"Yep, just as happy as Moka!" Kurumu said

The two exchanged death glares for a while until Mizore and Tsukune finally came in.

"Hey everyone." Tsukune said with a usual smile.

"Hey Tsukune." Yukari and Ginei replied to him.

Moka and Kurumu stopped exchanging their glares and then looked at Tsukune.

"Hey Tsukune, you know that my boobs are really starting to hurt." Kurumu walked over to him. She grabbed his hands and put it on her boobs making them go in circular motion.

"Uh…Kurumu." Tsukune tried to respond.

"No Tsukune." Moka then said.

"My boobs hurt the most." She did the same Kurumu did.

Mizore was getting furious, "_When will these idiots learn that Tsukune is mine and no one else's?" _She thought. Mizore grabbed Tsukune's hands looked up at him.

"Tsukune….i'm starting to feel a bit uneasy." Mizore said to him with her eyes having a sparkle to them.

She later looked like she fainted, "Mizore are you okay?" Tsukune said looking at her seriously.

"I need to…..lay down somewhere." She said in a sleepy tone.

"Come on Mizore, I'll take you to the Nurse's….again." He said with a sigh.

Kurumu and Moka both looked at Mizore with envy.

Mizore opened her eye by a little inch. _"That'll show those sluts who's boss." _She thought with a little laugh.

"What was that Mizore?" Tsukune looked at her.

"I'm just really drowsy." She replied back to him with a small grin.

…

Tsukune laid Mizore down on the bed, she looked really tired and as if she did need a nap. He found a chair next to the bed and sat down. Mizore looked at Tsukune "_I guess I'll play dead for a little bit."_She whispered to her head.

"Tsukune, could you do me a favor?" She asked him.

"Anything ." He looked back at her.

"Could you close the curtains, I feel a bit weird with all this air hitting me." She said to him.

He got up and closed the curtains that surrounded the bed. After so, he went back to his chair and stared at her again.

"I'm going to get something to drink, you want something?" Tsukune said to her.

"No, I'm fine I just need to lay here a bit longer." Mizore replied.

"Ok, I'll be right back." He said walking out of the room.

She then grinned, "_If I can try and make him have sex with me in here then those skanks will really back off from him." _Mizore thought, she started to get her plan in action.

…

Tsukune found the vending machine a couple inches away from the Nurse's office and put a quarter in the machine. Kurumu spotted him and had a wolfish grin on her face. "_Now that he's away from that ice cream machine, I'll make him have the day of his life with me."_ Kurumu walked towards him,

"Oh hey Kurumu." Tsukune said to her.

Kurumu didn't respond, she kept walking towards him causing Tsukune to back up all the way to a classroom. "_Look's like I got him now!" _She thought with triumph. When Tsukune finally backed up into the room, Kurumu came up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Tsukune, you know we never finished where we left off three nights ago." She blushed at him.

Kurumu then dropped onto him, causing them to lay on the floor. She looked at him with a very romantic sparkle in her purple eyes. "_Kurumu is so beautiful, but.. I can't do this to Mizore!" _Tsukune thought determinedly.

He tried to pull her off of him but she was pretty heavy.

"Please don't resist me Tsukune, I'm only doing this because I love you." She said in a very romantic tone. As she came closer to kissing him, Tsukune finally had gathered enough strength to pull her off of him.

"I'm sorry Kurumu, but I'm dating Mizore!" He then hurried out of the room. Kurumu was speechless and had anger with her as well. _"Tsukune she has a huge grip on you, and I'm determined to break it!" _She thought.

Tsukune fast walked through the hallway, "_That was close, I almost did it with Kurumu. Although, she was very cute._" Tsukune then shrugged off the thought, "_What am I talking about? Mizore is my girl and she's the only one for me!" _

…

When Tsukune finally came in close to the Infirmary, Moka was standing in the middle of the hallway. Tsukune thought about ignoring her since she might do the same thing Kurumu would've of done, but he knew Moka would never do something like that.

Tsukune was almost to Moka, she turned around. She smiled at him and he smiled back to her.

"Hey Moka, what are you doing standing in the middle of the….." She kissed him as soon as he came next to her.

When she stopped, Tsukune looked at her blushing and in shock. "Moka, I can't do…" She silenced him again with another kiss. Moka then stopped and dragged him into the janitor's closet.

Tsukune managed to compose his emotions, "Moka what do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Listen Tsukune, you know we never did complete studying together." She replied to him.

Tsukune blushed when he was about to start his sentence. Moka walked closer to him.

"I know you're dating Mizore but can't you let this pass…" She started unbuttoning her shirt when she finally trapped him to the wall.

"_What do I do? Moka want's me too!" _He quietly thought to himself. Moka finally took off her shirt and kissed Tsukune on the cheek.

Tsukune knew he had to get back and check on Mizore, but Moka had him glued to a wall and she was a lot harder to get pass. He thought deeply, "_How am I going to get pass her? There's no way out." _Tsukune finally gave up, he had no escape routes in a small tight closet.

"Tsukune, you aren't resisting anymore." Moka silently said to him. "Well, I can't do anything in here so…you got me." He replied to her.

Moka was very happy. "_At last, I finally have him to myself with no one else!" _She whispered to her mind with glee. She finished kissing him and stripped out of her bright white bra.

Tsukune's face was very red when seeing Moka's breast's. _"Those are huge! Like…"_ Before he could finish, key's were heard dangling outside the door. Moka held on to Tsukune's body when hearing it, causing him to really look red.

When a minute finally passed by, the key's stopped. Moka continued to keep stripping her clothes. After she was done, Moka looked at Tsukune with her bright green eyes. "I hope you aren't disappointed with anything you see." She spoke with blush on her face.

"Oh no, your body is really beautiful Moka." Tsukune slowly said. The two then went back to kissing, and Moka helped Tsukune take his clothes off.

"Tsukune, I know this isn't your first time, so…please be gentle." Moka said with a little smile.

XXX

Mizore looked at the clock after taking a nap from waiting for Tsukune too long. It was 12:50, about two hours. She first thought that the vending machine was down so she waited for him a bit more, Mizore then assumed he was out of quarters so he asked people around campus, she feel asleep when thinking about the third possibility.

Mizore got out of the bed and went to the Newspaper club room, when she opened the door she saw Ginei stacking papers on the table and Kurumu and Yukari talking to each other.

"Have any of you seen Tsukune?" Mizore asked quietly, scaring them.

"I haven't seen him since he took you to the nurse's office." Kurumu first spoke.

"Speaking about that, Moka has been gone for the same amount of time." Yukari said but the door was then open, revealing Moka and Tsukune.

Mizore ran over to Tsukune, "Where were you?" She asked in a motherly like tone.

"I was just helping Moka find a book for a report." He said scratching his head.

Mizore didn't buy it but she was happy to see Tsukune back safely.

"Well since you two have spoiled our meeting time, I guess it's over." Ginei said.

As everyone started packing up the papers and pencils, Kurumu stared at Tsukune for a long time. "_I know you didn't help her pick a book out, you did more then that did you?" _Kurumu thought to herself. Everyone then left, Tsukune and Mizore stayed behind everyone else and held hands.

Tsukune looked over too Mizore who was leaning on his shoulder. "_I can't keep this secret forever but she does need to know."_ Tsukune thought , he looked down and took a deep breath, Mizore noticed and looked at him.

"Mizore there's something i need to say." Tsukune spoke a bit nervously.

"Yes Tsukune, what is it?" Mizore replied back to him.

Tsukune thought again. _"If i do tell her, she'll never speak to me again." _He did love her and she loved him.

"You were saying?" She said to him quietly.

"Oh, uh just wanted to know if i could...uh...sleep with you tonight?" Tsukune said out of the blue.

She smiled at him, "Your always welcome in my room Tsukune." Mizore responded and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Tsukune blushed and they kept walking. Mizore thought about what took Tsukune so long with Moka "_Maybe he did help her find a book or….."_ She shrugged off the thought and kept walking with him. She would get the secret out of him one day, just not today.

...

Moka turned around and saw Tsukune and Mizore together, she felt something telling her not too wreck their relationship but Inner Moka then came to snap her out of it._ "I know you didn't want to do that to him but face it, he had sex with her and you can't just walk away from that." _She looked down and sighed, her Inner self had another point and Moka had to keep up the sabotage otherwise Tsukune would forget about her forever.

**Hey everyone hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! 6 will be out tomorrow so look out for that. Also the paragraphs have now been separated instead of being in huge blocks of sentences so now this is a lot easier to read. So i'll see you guys tomorrow then!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Tsukune whispered under his breath.

The weekend was over and it was now back to Yokai, Students didn't want to come back to work and study for another long week. He sighed and then entered the doors of the school and headed to homeroom. When he entered the room, Mizore hugged him from out of nowhere.

"Tsukune, how I've missed you so." Mizore smiled to him.

"What? Mizore it's only been a day." He responded. She hugged him tighter making Tsukune start to lose air. "Ok Mizore I think you've made your point." He gasped for air. She then stopped and rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help myself when I see you." She laughed. Tsukune felt his stomach curl, he felt guilt plaguing his body to tell Mizore about what happened with him and Moka. "_I have to wait a bit longer, or maybe I should just tell her tomorrow?" _Tsukune thought.

"Tsukune, are you okay? Your body is more pale than mine." Mizore worried.

"Uh yeah, everything is fine." He chuckled nervously. The bell then rung and everyone took their seats.

Kurumu kept flashing looks at Tsukune wanting to know why he has been so suspicious lately. "_Something isn't right, he's had that same look on his face ever since Saturday." _She wondered, Ms. Nekonome then started speaking.

"Alright class before we get started I have some great news!" She said excitedly.

"This weekend we are having a festival to fit more in the human world, meow." Nekonome continued in the same tone.

"And everyone is required to be there with friend, otherwise not attending will effect your grades dramatically." Everyone looked at each other knowing that most didn't want to attend. Moka then looked back to Tsukune, "_This could be it, the time me and Tsukune can actually have some alone time, without anything sexual related." _Moka spoke to her head.

"Also due to the festival, we will be taking this whole week and work on decorations."Ms. Nekonome went on.

The class cheered to finally have a week away from assignments and hitting the books, Tsukune put on a small cheer. He finally had a week of no work making some of the stress get off his back, Tsukune then smiled and leaned back on his chair. "_Nothing but painting and putting up posters, can't wait for it!" _Tsukune thought happily.

"But since the materials for the festival haven't arrived today, I have some assignment's for you to work on." She finished, the class then groaned when the paper's were handed out.

…

After homeroom was over, Mizore walked over to Tsukune. "Tsukune, do you want to go with me to the…." She was interrupted by a loud "Yahoo-hoo!" She turned to see Kurumu running towards Tsukune and jumping on to him.

"Tsukune, do I have a question for you!" She said happily. "Let me guess…." He tried to speak being suffocated by her breasts.

A large yellow tub then smacked Kurumu on her head. "I think my question is more important than yours." Yukari laughed.

"Girl's, girl's please one question at a time." Tsukune smiled scratching his head.

"Tsukune…" Moka spoke quietly, but everyone then shuffled him out of the room, leaving Moka in the room alone.

She looked down, "_It's not going to be easy trying to get him with them in the way." _Moka quickly thought, but this time she felt really determined to get him to go to the festival with her. "_Your not feeling that I shouldn't be doing this feeling anymore are you?" _ Her inner self popped up.

Moka shook her head, "_Well that's great, but you really need to focus on him going to the festival with you and you have to be prepared for anything that goes wrong." _ Inner Moka then finished, Moka nodded this time she had to ask Tsukune out to the festival.

"Uh Miss Akashiya?" A voice said behind her. Moka then turned around and saw staring at her.

"Any reason you've been standing there nodding to yourself?" She continued.

"Oh, just uh….thinking about finishing those assignment's for homework tonight." Moka smiled at her.

"Ok well, you'd best be moving on. You don't want to be late to second period!"Ms. Nekonome finished. Moka then remembered and ran out of the room.

XXX

The next day, everyone was outside working on building and decorating the booths for the festival. Tsukune was helping Ginei move items to booths.

"So Tsukune, you've been quiet often, anything bothering you?" Ginei said grabbing a box from the Newspaper Club room.

"Nope, not at all Gin." Tsukune replied back to him with a little smile.

"Ok, just checking." Ginei spoke back to him.

When the two were finally finished they grabbed some decorations from the drama room and headed back outside. Mizore waved her hand out gaining Tsukune's attention.

"Mizore, what is it?" Tsukune walked over to her.

"I need some help decorating the top of this booth, could you give me that small ladder over there." She pointed out to him.

"Oh yes, sure." Tsukune said. He moved to the small ladder and picked it up, he then walked back over to Mizore and put it next to her.

"There you go Mizore." He spoke to her, "Thanks a lot Tsukune." She said thankfully.

Tsukune then noticed the decoration's on the ground and picked them up. He noticed one decoration was missing and looked around.

Suddenly, a long blue strip of paper got in his face. He looked up and saw the decoration floating in Mizore's skirt.

His nose started to bleed a bit, _"How'd the hell did it get up there anyway?" _ Tsukune thought silently, Mizore spotted Tsukune looking up her skirt.

"Tsukune…..i didn't know you were that dirty." She blushed to him.

"Wha?...No! No! it's not what it looks like!" Tsukune tried to defend, Mizore got off the ladder on walked towards him.

"If you wanted too, you could of just asked…." Mizore romantically said to him, she was about to kiss him but noticed that Tsukune was gone.

"Tsukune please don't leave!" She called out.

He ran over to random booth and caught his breath, "_That was close." _ He thought. Tsukune then looked around the booth to see who was working on it. When he moved to the left, a huge chest covered his face.

Tsukune looked up to see, Kurumu blushing down at him. "You know, if you really wanted to you could've asked."

He then lifted his face off of Kurumu's breasts. "Listen Kurumu, I didn't mean to do that I promise you." He tried to defend again.

Kurumu then smiled and nodded her head, "Ok I'll accept that excuse, but there's something I really need to ask you." She looked down for a minute and then looked back up, her eyes were shining in the sunlight.

"Will you….." She noticed that Tsukune took off while she looked down. "Tsukune, I will ask you out to the festival if it's the last thing I do!" Kurumu yelled out.

Tsukune found another booth to hide into, He sighed "_Another close one evaded." _Tsukune walked out of the booth and looked for the decorations he dropped again.

When he looked around, he spotted Moka putting up poster's for the festival. His stomach turned when seeing her, "_I should probably talk to her it might get rid of this guilt." _He thought walking over to her.

Moka was about to walk away to get more poster's but she spotted Tsukune, "Hey Tsukune, how are you doing." She said smiling at him.

"Oh just…fine!" He said to her nervously smiling.

"I also have something to ask you." Moka blushed lightly to him, "Will, you go to the." But Tsukune then interrupted her.

"Moka, I really need to tell you this but….." His face then started going red, "I want to know why you forced me to have se…." Tsukune then stopped when he felt something cold on his shoulder.

He turned and saw Mizore behind him, the look on her face looked as if she was about to slap him.

"Can I see you for a minute." Her voice said rising a little bit, before he could do anything she pulled him over to the entrance booth.

Tsukune was freaking out, "Mizore I ca…" She then stopped him, "Why did you run off from me and go to her?" Mizore said with a hint of jealousy.

He then relaxed, "Mizore, I just wanted to ask her a question quickly that was it." Tsukune said, Mizore looked a bit more angry. "You had enough time to ask her that question those two hours ago Saturday."

Tsukune then tried to explain some more but Mizore turned away from him and then looked back, Her face then looked calm. "I don't want to fight with you, I really just wanted to ask you something." Mizore spoke lightly.

"Anything Mizore, anything." Tsukune looked at her with charm.

Moka then looked to where Tsukune and Mizore were talking at, "_She's going to ask him to the festival,not on my watch!" _Moka hatched up a quick plan and hurried to get it in action.

"Do you want to…." Mizore felt something under her skirt fall off, Tsukune blushed and his nose was bleeding rapidly.

"Tsukune, it's just the breeze no need to be so dramatic about that." Mizore said confused.

"No it's not that it's…" He then signaled her to look down, Mizore sighed and looked at the ground. Her face then blushed up very fast, she saw her purple striped panties hanging on her ankles.

She looked around and then bent down to pick them up, Tsukune fainted when she did so. "Tsukune are you ok?" Mizore spoke after pulling her panties on.

Moka smiled after seeing her plan worked, "Thanks a lot Yukari, I owe you one." Yukari looked up at Moka, "That was the first time I even used that spell, so thanks for the practice." She replied back happily to Moka.

…

When the booths and decoration's were finally set up outside, the day was then over. Tsukune helped Yukari take some boxes to the gym where they would be decorating tomorrow.

"Thanks for helping me out a bit Tsukune." Yukari smiled to him.

"No problem and plus you needed help since you couldn't take all the boxes to the gym all by your small self." Tsukune said jokingly.

When done, they left the academy. Tsukune noticed while walking out that Mizore wasn't waiting for him. "_Huh, maybe she was tired from all the work." _He thought to himself.

As he kept walking he forgot about Yukari behind him, he turned around and saw her walking slowly. "Yukari!" He yelled out to her, she ran to him. "Yes Tsukune?" She said with the usual smile on her face.

"Do you know what happened to Mizore?" Tsukune asked her quietly.

She then let out a small laugh, "Yeah, her panties fell down today." Tsukune let out a suspicious look to her.

"How did you know that happened? No one else saw." He asked her.

"Uh…..I was….." She then ran off, "_Hmm something hasn't been right about her." _Tsukune thought to himself. He shrugged and walked off to the dormitory.

…

Mizore walked up the stairs and looked for her room, when she finally made it to the hall to her room she noticed the door being open. "_That's strange, could of sworn I shut the door."_ She thought quietly, Mizore then ignored it and kept walking to her room. When she entered her face felt like stone, she saw her mom standing in the middle of her room smiling.

"Mom….what are you doing here?" Mizore said with shock visible. Her mom then opened her eyes and looked at her daughter.

"I came here to surprise you about me being in your school's festival." She said not losing the smile one bit.

Mizore was still stunned to see her mom just standing there, with that same creepy smile. Her mom then moved up to her daughter and gave her a little hug.

She took her lollipop out of her mouth and quietly said something and Mizore's ear. "I hope when you pass by my booth that you and Tsukune are together, not you alone." They stopped hugging and her mom then looked back at Mizore.

"Well I got to go, I'll be back here Saturday and Sunday." Mizore's mom said walking out of her room.

Mizore then stood in the middle of her room for a moment trying to adjust seeing her mom, "I need to take a shower." Mizore said rubbing her head.

…

When she was done with her shower, Mizore walked out of the dorm to see Tsukune. When she was about to leave the exit, Kurumu was walking through until she spotted her. The two then stared at each other menacingly.

Moments passed and Mizore then decided to say something "Can I help you?" Kurumu just looked at her and then her mouth moved.

"You know, I saw your mother pass by here an hour ago." Mizore gave her a more menacingly look.

"She gave me the same look you're giving me now." Kurumu went on starting to grin, "That's when I learned that I have to take Tsukune for the festival." **(A/N Plus her grades were bad as well :P) **Kurumu finished.

Mizore walked over to her, "Tsukune is dating me, what makes you think you have a chance with him?" She said a bit cocky. Kurumu then wiped the grin off her face and looked as if she was going to kill Mizore.

"You think cause your dating him that he will go out with you to the festival?" She laughed at her, "Your better off dating a piece of crap." Mizore's eyes then lit up, "You are so dead!" Mizore's voice rised, "Stop it now!" The two then stared where the voice was coming from. It was Ruby who was dressed in a security guard's uniform.

"Let me guess you're the security guard again?" Kurumu spoke, "It's another long story." Ruby smiled for a quick second and then wiped it off.

"But first you two should go back to your rooms. Fight about this some other time but while I'm the guard for the girls dorm, nothing happens." Ruby finished.

Kurumu and Mizore stared fiercely at each other and went back up the stairs to their rooms.

When Mizore and Kurumu finally made up the stairs and found their rooms, they looked at each other again and then closed the door.

Mizore dropped straight to her bed and looked up at the ceiling, "_No one can take him the Festival, no one except me._" She thought a bit angrily, If her mom didn't see her with him then she would be very disappointed in her and Tsukune would be having fun with some other girl.

"I have to do this, i love him more than anything and for anyone else to take him isn't right." She quietly said to herself. Although she knew Kurumu and Moka were dedicated to Tsukune taking them to the festival Mizore had to take him otherwise everything would be in flames.

Mizore took a breath and turned off her lamp, she fell asleep knowing that one of the next three days of decorating had to be her asking him out to the festival and no one else.

…

Tsukune couldn't sleep much that night, the guilt that first felt like something had hit him in the stomach had now felt like someone stabbing him. He couldn't take the stress anymore, Tsukune breathed out heavily. "I have to tell Mizore tomorrow, no more backing down." Tsukune quietly whispered to himself, he finally then closed his eyes and drifted asleep.

Of course he knew Mizore would have her heart broken when she heard the words out his mouth, but he knew that the truth would set him free.

**Hey again everyone! Sorry for another late chapter but in the day I have a lot to do anyway, next two chapter's will be coming on Wednesday and Thursday. So please keep following and keep giving the great reviews and I'll keep making good chapter's. See you guys later!**

**P.S I know cheesy, ending line.**


	7. Chapter 7

Another morning passed by quickly and everyone was ready for the day, all except Tsukune. He woke up feeling very light and drowsy, he looked around the room until he saw his alarm clock next to his bed. Tsukune then noticed it was off, "_Don't tell me."_ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he pressed the button he opened his eyes and saw the time causing him to almost faint.

"Shit, I'm an hour late!" He yelled.

Tsukune quickly got up out of bed and took a quick shower, put his clothes on and made some toast. He turned back to his clock "_Great an additional 10 minutes!" _Tsukune ran out of the room and out of the dormitory hoping he won't get much of a punishment.

XXX

Moka tried to stare at the assignment on her desk but her eyes couldn't get off of Tsukune's desk. "_I hope he's okay." _She thought worried, the bell then rang and everyone left the classroom. Moka sat in her desk for a little while longer thinking if Tsukune would ever arrive, Kurumu walked over to her.

"You know class is over." Kurumu said, she then saw Moka's eyes staring at the empty desk behind her.

Kurumu started to get a little worried, but someone came walking over to them. "Tsukune?" Kurumu looked up and noticed it was Ginei.

"Oh, what do you want you perverted werewolf?" She said mockingly.

Ginei smiled at her with a hidden emotion she couldn't make out. "The only reason I came here was to tell you the….." He paused when everyone was looking behind him.

"Hey everyone, sorry I came late." Tsukune said with a small smile.

Kurumu jumped onto him, "Oh Tsukune I've missed you so much!" She spoke to him worriedly.

Tsukune didn't respond back to Kurumu instead he just stared at Moka looking out of the window. His stomach got the same stabbing feeling from last night, causing his legs to cramp up a little.

"Uh Tsukune you okay?" Kurumu looked at him with the same worried look.

Tsukune shook his head and stopped looking at Moka, "Oh….uh…. yeah Kurumu just fine." He replied to her.

Kurumu got off of him and kept her eyes on him as he left the room, she turned to Moka who then disappeared. Kurumu was starting to get very suspicious _"I will know what is going on here, even If I have too…." _Her thought was interrupted when Ms. Nekonome walked up to her,

"Ms. Kurono any reason you've been standing there for a while?" She meowed at her.

"Oh it's nothing." She replied to her, "Ok well you'd best be coming with us to the Gym to help out with the decorating." Nekonome smiled to her.

Kurumu then remembered and hurried out of the room, Ms. Nekonome then watched her leave and left.

…

"Hey a little help with these papers!" Yukari shouted to Tsukune, he walked over to her and took all the papers out of her hand.

She gasped at him "Why did you take all the papers from me?"

"Well we don't want your little hands to get sore." He replied to her.

Yukari started to get angry but calmed down, "_Well, you're lucky that I love you Tsukune," _She thought watching him walk away with the papers.

As Tsukune walked away with the papers, Mizore ambushed him out of random causing Tsukune to fall and the papers to fly out of hands.

"Mizore, what the hell?" He angrily said but he noticed that she wouldn't get off of him. She gave him a kiss on the ear causing Tsukune to blush and calm down.

Being on the floor for a while, she got up and looked down at him. "You missed me…boyfriend?" Mizore blushed to him.

Tsukune gave her a small grin and the two then stared at each other's eyes. "Oh Tsukune…." Mizore said softly to him.

They were about to kiss until Mizore saw something strange about Tsukune, the way his face looked as if he wasn't trying to kiss her.

"Are you okay Tsukune? you really don't look too good." She spoke to him.

"Oh yeah never better." He said smiling, she wanted to question him some more but knew it would probably make him a bit suspicious of her. Mizore helped pick up the papers that Tsukune had dropped and kissed him on the forehead.

"Maybe later we can….." Mizore paused, her face turned crimson when trying to continue, "We can what?" Kurumu's voice was heard from the bleachers.

Mizore gave out a small growl, "I'll kick your ass for being so nosy." Kurumu then came up walking closer to her, giving her a menacing look. The succubus and yuki-onna (Snow Woman) exchanged the same glares from last night.

Tsukune barged into the conversation, "Listen girls can you please….." Kurumu and Mizore turned to him and roared "Shut your mouth!" He decided it was best to be quiet. After another whole moment passing by of them staring menacing at each other they backed away and went back to decorating.

Tsukune got up and sighed. "_Another day of people fighting over me." _ He slowly went back to helping out with decorations.

…

The day went by quickly already being sunset, Tsukune finished up with the last box of streamers and then wiped some sweat off his forehead. "Another day of decorating done." He said proudly. Tsukune looked around the gym seeing everything in place and in neat order.

He finally left the doors of Yokai and noticed Mizore walking off. Tsukune felt the same guilt and then looked up and thought deeply, "_This is it…..i'm really going to tell her….."_ He ran over to her as fast as he could. "Mizore!" Tsukune called out, she stopped.

Tsukune came to her and caught his breath. "Mizore i need to tell you something." He exhaustedly spoke. She didn't turn around at him, "Mizore? Tsukune walked in front of her and noticed that she was crying.

"What's wrong?" Tsukune asked lightly. Mizore continued to not look or speak to him, the tears stopped and she gave Tsukune a huge slap.

He rubbed his cheek and was very confused, "What's going ..…." Mizore interrupted "You're here to tell me you had sex with Moka."

Tsukune let out a loud gasp, "How did you…." She then interrupted again "Kurumu told me all about it!" Mizore started to cry again, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He tried to explain to her but she ran away before he could even say a word, Tsukune looked down and walked off to the dormitory. When finally got there, he opened his room's door and saw Mizore laying on his bed.

"Mizore?" Tsukune was still confused, she got up out of the bed and came over to him.

"I don't believe her, she just kept teasing me about it over and over again." She quietly spoke.

"When did she even tell you about it?" Tsukune replied to her.

"After me and her exchanged those glares and went back to decorating, I noticed she kept going back and forth to Moka and she came to me and told me about it. Mizore explained.

She came closer to Tsukune looking at him with her beautiful blue eyes, "This isn't true is it?" She asked softly.

"Uh…..Uh…." Tsukune had two feelings, one was the guilt from Moka telling him to lie and the next was to just tell her the truth. He looked down for a second and had a firm yet sad looking face,

"Its true Mizore…..I did have sex with her." Tsukune said without much emotion.

Mizore's face turned as if it was about to cry or blow up with rage. "But I can expla….." She gave him another huge slap, "Right now me and you are…" She struggled to complete her words and then left his room.

Tsukune's head was spinning, he felt guilty and knew it was what he deserved for betraying her. He dropped onto his bed wondering should he have never been in a relationship with Mizore in the first place, but then his window opened.

"Mizore?" Tsukune jumped out of his bed, he was wrong instead it was the blue-haired succubus giving out a small smile.

"Kurumu why the he….." She walked up to Tsukune and punched him unconscious.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, but it's for your own good." Kurumu said a with some hesitation, She picked him up and then carried him out to the forest.

**Hey everyone, sorry for making this chapter a day late and also for making it a lot more shorter than usual. I was in a rush because I didn't have too much time on my hands, but I promise you chapter 8 will be out tomorrow and there will be a lot more surprises in there as well! **


	8. Chapter 8

Mizore felt no emotion as she sat curled up on her bed, not knowing what to do with her and Tsukune's relationship. "_What should I do? I don't want to break up with him I ….just….can't." _She thought slowly. When still thinking about what to do with him, someone banged on the door. Mizore sighed and dragged herself slowly to the door. She grabbed the door knob and opened the door very slowly, she then saw it was Moka who had an expression as someone was hunting her down.

Mizore felt the anger rising up making her hand into a fist. "What do you possibly want?"

"Well…." Moka said weakly, "I just wanted to see how you were doing." She finished, Mizore then got angrier.

"Why would you want to check on me? Too see if me and Tsukune finally broke up? " She started crying.

Moka backed away from the door a bit, Mizore then started to form her ice claws.

"You always take Tsukune away from me, and after tonight that won't be happening anymore!" Mizore yelled getting closer and closer to her.

The temperature then became increasingly cold, Moka shivered violently as she tried to defend herself. Mizore was about to strike Moka with all the anger and rage that she held up against her. She lifted her arm and was about to hit Moka with a powerful blow until a heavy pain was felt on her head causing her to fall face down to the ground.

Moka saw Yukari behind Mizore after she hit her with the yellow tub spell. "What's going on here?" Yukari curiously asked.

"Nothing just a little uh…..friendly competition?" Moka smiled lightly.

Yukari stared at Moka oddly for a second and then spoke. "You know I just saw something weird out of my window."

Moka looked at Yukari with a slightly concerned look. "It looked like bird carrying someone to its nest at the forest." Yukari Continued.

"I should probably check it out." A voice from the stairs said.

The figure then came closer and it was easily obvious it was Ruby only this time she was wearing her standard clothes.

"No jobs couldn't be found?" Yukari smiled to her, Ruby flashed a smile back to her "It's another long story."

She quickly wiped off the smile on her face and then went to a serious look, "It could be that someone is in trouble and we can't just stand here and do nothing." Moka and Yukari nodded, Mizore was still face flat on the floor with her butt up revealing her panties.

Ruby then walked over to her and let her hand out to her. Mizore just looked back up at her and then shook her head.

"I just want to be alone right now." She glumly said, Ruby nodded.

"Alright then, let's go."

…

Tsukune woke up feeling a large amount of pain on his face and some to his lower body. "Ugh….what did I do?" He was about to rub his cheek but noticed that he couldn't move.

He looked behind him and noticed that he was tied up to a tree, Tsukune looked around the area. It was at the same forest he asked Mizore out but felt as if he was a lot farther from the campus.

Tsukune then thought about getting out of the restraints, he tried his best to rip off the rope off but it was tied up very tightly causing his wrist's to start hurting badly. He gathered his breath, and then tried to use all his strength to rip it off.

Pulling very hard, he heard a slight tear from the rope making him think he had a slight chance of escaping. As he kept doing so, Tsukune heard footsteps come behind him.

He stopped pulling the rope and felt hand on his mouth, he tried to see who it was but the rope restraints prevented him from turning.

The hand stayed on his mouth for a couple minutes and was then removed. Tsukune let out a breath of relief, until he felt something kiss his neck. He blushed the whole time even through not knowing who was doing it.

The kissing kept going on and Tsukune couldn't help to let out a small moan. After doing so, the kissing came to a halt and a voice was finally heard.

"Want me to continue?" The voice whispered, Tsukune could automatically make out who it was and he was right when Kurumu came out from behind him.

"Kurumu, why are you doing this?" He said demandingly.

She just looked at him and kissed him on the neck again, causing him to let out a loud gasp. Kurumu stopped, "Why can't I do this, if you enjoy it?" She smiled to him.

Tsukune was about to talk back to her, Kurumu silenced him by removing all her clothes, when done Tsukune blushed at her bare naked body.

"Please….don't….." He stopped when she started coming closer to him.

"Tsukune we were meant to be together and besides….what's wrong with me?" Kurumu romantically said with a bright sparkle in her eyes.

"Nothing it's just that…" Tsukune questionably said.

"It's just that what?" Kurumu said as if Tsukune had insulted her. He then looked at her naked body, "_Well I guess since me and Mizore did have a small fight, I could let this slide."_ He quietly said in his head.

Tsukune looked up at Kurumu's face, it showed nothing but blush and cuteness, he couldn't help himself to be a bit attracted to her. Tsukune then felt something hard emerge from his pants, "_Not right now…." _He nervously thought.

Kurumu noticed the bump from his pants and blushed apple red, "Don't try and resist Tsukune." She whispered lowering her body to his trousers.

She unbuckled his belt and removed his pants and boxers exposing his erected manhood. "_I really want to make you happy Tsukune, I hope this changes your mind about making me only a friend._ She thought blushing.

Kurumu got her hand and put it on his manhood, she slowly stroked it back and forth causing Tsukune to let out a moan of pleasure.

When rubbing, Tsukune looked down at her. "_It's happening again! But I can't do anything now I'm tied to this tree and this pleasure is lowering my guard." _ After he thought quickly, he felt something rubbing up and down on his penis. Tsukune looked down and saw Kurumu rubbing her breasts between it making a rhythm out of it.

Kurumu then opened her mouth and licked the head of his penis. "Oh Kurumu that's….ohhh…" He weakly spoke.

She stopped and smiled to him, "I know what will really make you happy." Kurumu stood up and placed his penis into her pussy, making her yell a bit.

"Are you okay, Kurumu?" He said worriedly, she nodded happily. "Yeah, it just feels so good."

…

Moka, Yukari and Ruby all searched around the forest for the suspicious bird, being over 30 minutes the group was really tired and wanted to head out to bed. "Yukari by any chance this was something we like to call an "Imagination" Moka said wearily.

"I'm telling the truth! I saw something go into the forest." Yukari yelled.

Ruby nodded with her "It can't be her imagination, it just can…." Ruby then stopped talking and noticed a loud yell being heard from the north of the forest.

"You guys hear that?" Everyone nodded and followed her, however they didn't notice someone come out of a bush behind them.

Mizore rubbed the grass off of her sweatshirt and kept following them, the only reason she did follow them was since of Tsukune's sudden disappearance from his room, she kept thinking it was her fault but that didn't get the best of her.

She followed everyone and noticed the sounds got closer and closer. When the group stopped to discuss more about the sounds, Mizore kept moving up and then noticed something odd.

A pair of white panties was found in the middle of the forest causing her suspicions to arise even more, the more she moved up the more clothes she found forming a path of some sort.

After following the clothes path, Mizore bumped her head into a tree, "Son of a….." Her mouth then dropped, she saw two people seeing it was Tsukune and Kurumu. But noticed that Tsukune wasn't doing anything, he had his hands behind his back and had a face of disappointment and shame. Mizore then saw that Kurumu had tied him up and basically forcing him to have sex with her. "That little bitch, i'll make her pay!" She quietly yelled.

...

"Wasn't that enjoyable?" Kurumu asked Tsukune with a small grin, he looked down away from her.

Kurumu got a little frustrated, "What is it about that snow skank that makes her so good?"

Tsukune didn't reply he just wanted to leave, Kurumu just stared at him with a bit of sadness.

She was about to speak again until a light froze on her as she was re-buttoning her shirt, "What's going on here? Ruby emerged from the darkness with Yukari and Moka. They all let out a death glare when seeing Tsukune tied to a tree and Kurumu in a shirt and panties.

"Kurumu...you have alot to explain about." Moka growled.

**Once again hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to stay tuned for more which won't be coming for a short while. But the usual thanks to everyone who read this fan fic and also to the people who continue to give it great reviews and follow it.**


	9. Chapter 9 (Official)

The girls stared at Kurumu with so much rage that it could be felt all the way to the campus, Ruby and Yukari then raised their wands up.

"Explain yourself now." Ruby said in a dangerously low voice.

Kurumu just looked up at them and gave out a ignorant grin. "I just wanted to give Tsukune some…motivation." Everyone then walked closer and closer to her.

Kurumu started to get a little frightened, feeling all the monster energy from everyone rise up with so much anger. She walked back very slowly, tripping on a bush behind her, exposing Mizore.

Everyone stopped staring at Kurumu and darted their eyes onto Mizore "Where did you come from?" Moka first asked, Mizore got up and just looked down to Kurumu who was sitting on the bush.

"I wanted to talk to Tsukune again but I noticed he disappeared, until I saw this bimbo forcing him to have sex with her!" She yelled out. The group all went back to Kurumu, who was now petrified with fear.

Kurumu got up and ran off, Yukari casted her yellow tub spell but missed her."You're not going to get far!" Yukari called out to her.

While the girls chased after Kurumu, Mizore walked over to the tree where Tsukune was tied to and was about to untie him.

She looked at him with a face of sadness and guilt, "Tsukune, I still love you bu…" Tsukune interrupted. "Can you just please untie me now?"

Mizore nodded slowly and untied Tsukune from the tree, upon doing so he dashed away from Mizore as fast as he could, pushing her on the ground in the process. "Tsukune please don't leave!" She called out to him but he was too far away, Mizore got up and chased him.

…

"You can run but you can't hide!" Yukari yelled after Kurumu who was still running through the thick forest. She knew that if she tried to take on all of them that she would end up dead, so Kurumu just kept running until they got cold on her trail.

With about 5 minutes of running straight, Kurumu found a tree to hide next too. She gathered her breath and started to sob a bit. She never got much time with Tsukune and when she finally did in private, everyone barges into scene.

Footsteps then started to be heard behind her, she stopped crying and turned around. Nothing was there, "_Must be my ears playing tricks on…" _Her thought was stopped when a cloth was placed on her face, she tried to remove it but fell unconscious when trying to get it off.

* * *

Tsukune ran off into the darkness not knowing where to go, he couldn't handle all the stress he was dealing with, every girl after him always trying to seduce him and his relationship with Mizore was probably history.

When he kept running, thoughts of Mizore popped into his mind from the day he just met her all the way to now "_I should of let her forgive me and should've token that opportunity to explain."_ Tsukune thought but shook his head, before that could happen he just wanted to be alone for a moment trying to compose his thoughts and emotions together.

Still not knowing where to go, he ran off to the east of the forest still trying to get as far away from them as possible, but he stopped when he felt a huge pain on his neck like a snake bite. He stood there for a brief moment not being able to move with something hurting his neck, Tsukune tried to turn to see what it was. But then, darkness overcame him.

* * *

Later, Tsukune regained consciousness, he tried to move but everything in his body felt to in shock to move. Tsukune kept making attempts to move, but in the end he knew he couldn't move at all and his body was inserted with nothing but fear. "_Don't try and resist."_ A voice said from out of the blue.

He recognized the voice but noticed it had a little more softness to it. Tsukune couldn't move his body but could move his eyes around, he darted his eyes around only to see the forest he was in last night only it was morning.

Footsteps then came closer to him, he looked slowly over to where they were coming from. When the steps stopped he looked up to see eyes in the color of a dark red and someone's face in a mask from the drama room. The eyes stared at him for a moment and then the person gave out a familiar chuckle, the figure took off the mask, Tsukune was in shock when seeing the face. "_What...the...Fuck?" _

It was Kokoa, which made no since at all from Tsukune. "_Why the hell would she want me for? Doesn't she hate me._" Tsukune tried to speak but noticed duct tape on his mouth.

Kokoa looked down at him with her large green eyes and kept grinning, "Good Morning! How are you feeling?" She walked over kneeled down and ripped the duct tape off of his face making Tsukune yell a bit.

Tsukune rubbed his head, "What's going on here Kokoa? And how did you do all that to me?" She kept the same grin of her face.

"First off what's going on here is none of your business! "And second of all when you felt that pain on your neck I bit you and sucked most of your blood out causing you to pass out.

When she finished Tsukune looked at her with more questions plaguing his mind, he was about to ask and then felt his head hurting very badly.

"It feels like you took more than what was required to cause me to pass out." Tsukune smiled weakly to her, "Hey you, stop right there!" A noise was heard from the forest, Kokoa then ran off leaving Tsukune in the middle of nowhere, he then passed out again.

* * *

Tsukune woke up feeling slightly better than he felt yesterday, he opened his eyes very slowly to see Moka,Yukari and Mizore's faces staring directly at him.

"I think he's waking up." Yukari quietly said.

He got up feeling very dizzy and a bit sleepy, Tsukune then looked around the room to see it was the school's infirmary. As he eyed the room he noticed Kurumu lying on the bed next to him with an ice pack on her head.

_"_What's going on?" Tsukune yawned, the girls exchanged worried looks at each other. From that Tsukune could tell that things weren't good.

Moka walked to a desk and grabbed a small portable mirror "Uh Tsukune….." She showed the mirror to him, when he saw himself he was startled.

His face was very pale and his skin looked very leathery, "Whats going on with me?" He yelled out in a quiet voice.

"Well we found you in the middle of the Yokai Academy entrance unconscious and found you like that." A voice said from the doorway.

Everyone turned only to see Ruby once more, this time she was in her dress and had a really grim face, she walked over to him and placed a hand on his neck causing him to let out a screech of pain. Ruby then looked closer at where her hand was placed on his neck and noticed four small teeth marks.

"Someone or something bit you." Ruby said and turned seeing Moka sitting down nervously, "You wouldn't have happened to suck Tsukune's blood while he was sleeping?" Ruby questioned.

Moka shook her head "Never, only when Tsukune allows me too." Ruby kept giving her suspicious looks but then stopped.

Tsukune thought closely at what happened that night, rethinking about every event that happened.

He stopped when remembering Kokoa grinning at him weirdly. "Maybe it was Kokoa." He silently mumbled.

"Kokoa? " Moka replied when hearing Tsukune.

"Yeah I think she did it, but I think it was a dream." Tsukune answered, he forgot most of what happened but was really dizzy and tired to think about everything.

He tried to get out of the bed but was still too weak to move, "Tsukune just stay here for a while I'll go see if I can talk to Kokoa." Moka said and walked out of the infirmary, Yukari walked after her.

Ruby looked at Tsukune and gave him a small kiss on the head, "Hope you get better." She blushed lightly and left.

That left Mizore looking at him worriedly, the two didn't talk for a couple of minutes until Tsukune finally blurted out a question. "So uh…how've you been?" He weakly said.

Mizore let out a slight blush "I've been alright."

"That's good." Tsukune replied to her, he looked over to the bed next to him seeing Kurumu lying there. "What happened to her?" He asked to Mizore,

"She was found unconscious as well, next…to you." Mizore said a bit sternly. Tsukune then remembered Kurumu's successful seduce on him but called it rape instead of that.

"Mizore about that she…" Mizore put a finger on his mouth.

"Don't worry I saw, she forced you too so it doesn't offend me." She said with a small edge in her voice.

Tsukune noticed that Mizore started to get the same frustrated look, "It's just that…" Tsukune interrupted her.

"Your still angry about what happened between me and Moka, right?" She slowly nodded to him.

"Mizore, Moka trapped me in the janitor's closet and then…" A moan then caused Tsukune to pause, Mizore and Tsukune turned to the left seeing Kurumu stretching.

"Man what happened?" She asked tiredly, the two looked at each other exhaustedly for a minute.

They stared for a brief moment until Mizore started to tear up, Tsukune opened his arms out to comfort her.

Mizore laid onto Tsukune's chest and started to cry. "I'm sorry for being so angry at you, I know that it wasn't your fault."

Tsukune looked at her and she looked back to him, with her face red and tears dropping over the pulled his arms and hugged her tightly, "I promise not to let you go." She cried quietly in his ear.

"And I won't let you go either Mizore, never."

XXX

The school day was long to Tsukune due to the amount of time being in the nurse's office laying there falling asleep the whole time, but at the end of the day he finally managed to regain his consciousness.

When the bell rang, the day was over and everyone left Yokai Academy. Tsukune finally got out of the bed and walked out the infirmary, when he walked out he saw Ginei waving his hand over to him, Tsukune quickly moved over to him.

"Hey Tsukune, how've you been in the infirmary all day?" Gin said with a small laugh.

"It's been…okay." Tsukune smiled to him.

Ginei replied back "Well that's great, but have you been thinking who you're going to take out to the festival?"

Tsukune's face froze, he forgot all about it "Uh…not yet but I'm working on it!" He spoke back to Gin.

"Ok then, and just so you know the festival is in two day's so you should hurry up while you got the chance." Tsukune nodded and walked out of the academy.

"Tsukune! Tsukune!" Someone yelled behind him, he saw it was Moka running over to him.

"Hey Mok…" She paused him.

"You know when you said you saw Kokoa? Well I saw her and talked to her and she said that she wanted to see you tomorrow."

"Why? Tsukune replied to Moka.

"She told me it's none of my or your business." Moka said back to Tsukune, he then started to get a little paranoid but became a bit calm. "_Kokoa wants to see you for something_ w_hat could possibly go wrong?_" He thought nervously, "Oh and Tsukune I forgot to ask you something too." Moka said looking down playing with her fingers.

Before Moka could ask the question a huge "Yahoo!" was heard behind them, when Tsukune turned, breasts suffocated his face.

"Oh Tsukune! I haven't got to see you all day! Kurumu excitedly said,

Moka frowned at her "Wasn't last night enough for you?" Kurumu got off at Tsukune and looked down towards Tsukune.

"Yeah, about that I just wanted to say I'm sorry Tsukune." She blushed when continuing "I couldn't help myself being horny most of the time."

Tsukune's face the froze with a funny look, "So do you forgive me Tsukune?" Kurumu said touching his chest.

"Uh…..it's fine Kurumu." Tsukune blushed out, "_Last night could pass_ _right? I mean after all it is her succubi culture causing her to do that, right_?" He spoke in his mind.

Kurumu got off of Tsukune and smiled to him "Thanks for understanding." She was about to walk away until Tsukune noticed something.

"Wait, Kurumu." She turned around.

"Yes Tsukune?" Kurumu spoke questionably, "You have something purple on your cheek." He answered to her, Kurumu put her hand on her face and felt a mild pain. "It looks like a bruise." Moka barged in, Kurumu then took out a mirror **(A/N From god knows where :P) **and looked at her face, she had a small light purple bruise on her cheek.

"How'd that get there? She asked rubbing the bruise.

"I think it was from when we found you and Tsukune unconscious." Moka answered, "When we found you two we noticed you were in horrible condition."

Tsukune remembered "Yeah who did do that?" The two girls shrugged.

He looked at the sun going down fast, "Oh guys I got to hurry up and get back to the dorms, don't want to be late for tomorrow." Tsukune quickly left.

"Ok Tsukune, see you tomorrow!" Moka called out, she then noticed Kurumu was gone. With that Moka decided it was best to leave herself, so she did.

* * *

Mizore made it back to her room and unlocked the door, she entered her room and laid onto her bed. She felt happy that Tsukune was her's again althrough they didn't officially say they were back together, but Mizore took that into consideration.

She laid on her bed for 10 minutes trying to calm down her excitement of her and Tsukune's repaired relationship, until she noticed her door open. Mizore sat up to see who it was but no one was there, startled a bit, she closed the door and turned back to her bed only to have a unexpected visitor siting on her bed.

"Mom? What are you doing back here again?" Mizore asked.

Her mom this time stopped smiling and had a little more of a serious face, and Mizore could tell it was seriou_s_ since her mom's eyes were open.

"Mizore what's been going on between you and Tsukune?" She asked calmly.

"Nothing we've been just fine." Mizore answered stiffly, her mom got up from the bed and stared at her daughter straight in the eyes.

"Is that so? Then why have I been hearing about some seduce or rape attempt against him?" Her mom said with her voice rising.

"How did you know about that?" Mizore looked surprised to her.

"Don't forget, I'm the one who gave you the ability to stalk people." She said lowering her tone a small bit.

"But that doesn't answer my question, what happened?" Her mom continued.

Mizore looked at her mom and explained the whole incident starting out with Moka, when done her mom had a normal look on her face. "So, you think that you and him are back together again?" Mizore nodded.

Her mom gave her a look with no emotion "Mizore you can't just take that into consideration, you have to know, now." She said to her daughter who then opened her eyes a bit bigger.

"Wait, you mean…tonight?" Mizore asked, she nodded at her.

"If you don't then one of those hussy's will take him away from you, and I know you don't want that." Her mom finished.

Mizore nodded back to her mom, who got up and walked over to the door. "Mizore there's only two more days until the festival, you need to hurry up and get him." She spoke to her daughter and left the room.

Mizore walked towards her window, opened it and jumped out running towards Tsukune's window.

* * *

Tsukune finished his shower and put his sleepwear on, he then turned off his lights and went to bed. After an hour of sleeping he couldn't notice to have started feeling very cold even under the blanket, Tsukune opened his eyes, and saw a lavender haired girl sleeping on him.

He was about to wake her up but the shampoo she used smelt very good like an sweet apple scent. "_She smells so good and her body is so calm right now, just sleeping on me…_" He almost finished his thought until noticing Mizore getting up.

She let out a small yawn and then turned to Tsukune who stared at her very awkwardly. Mizore moved back a little due to his big brown eyes watching her every move.

"Oh I'm sorry Mizore!" Tsukune quietly apologized, she then calmed down. He still kept staring at her awkwardly.

"Um...Uh...Mizore? what are you doing in my room?" He asked wearily, Mizore crawled a little closer after he asked the question.

"Because I want to know…are we together again?" She asked him with a sad and hopeful look , Tsukune was starting fall in love with Mizore all over again her cold face was glistening in the moonlight ,his heart started beating insanely fast and his face was getting redder by every second.

Tsukune then let out a small smile when looking at her "Yes Mizore…we are back together." Mizore exchanged the same blush to Tsukune and looked like she was going to cry but held it back.

Tsukune was about to continue but Mizore just kissed him and he didn't decline that kiss at all, they kissed long and passionately not letting go of their lips at all. "_I never want to_ _let go of Tsukune's lips, his scent is so tasty and irresistible._" Mizore thought while kissing him, Tsukune then yanked back from Mizore and looked at her with a "_I want to make_ _this_ _up to you_" look.

She first thought that he was going to go back to sleep but he wasn't, instead he removed the sweatshirt Mizore was wearing and unclicked her bra, showing Tsukune his lover's prize. He put his hand on one of Mizore's breasts and started to move it in a circular motion.

She let out a small moan making encouraging Tsukune to do more, before doing so he quickly remembered something Gin said to him in private one day._ "Once you get in the bed_ _with anyone, don't hesitate to use your tongue for anything, and I mean anything."_

Tsukune let out a small embarrassing look but turned back to Mizore's chest, he moved Mizore a bit closer to his body and put his mouth on her left breast making Mizore moan a lot louder than expected.

He let his tongue go in circles around her soft and pink nipples. A minute later he switched over to her right breast and put his hand on her left this time moving it up and down. "Tsukune…" Mizore let out a small noise.

Tsukune stopped and turned Mizore on her back to the bed, he pulled off her skirt and panties, and Mizore returned the favor by helping him take his shirt and pants off. Tsukune then lowered his body down to Mizore's clean shaven womanhood, she looked over to him and gave out a relaxed look of blush, Tsukune looked back to her and she nodded very slowly, he poked a finger inside of his lover making her let out a loud moan of pleasure.

Tsukune was about to stop but Mizore shook her head "No, No just keep going." She silently spoke to him.

He kept going slowly and increased his pace slightly whenever she let out a small moan of pleasure. Tsukune then let his finger out and placed his mouth on Mizore's almost wet pussy, she let out constant moans every time he would lick.

"Tsukune, don't stop! Just please don't stop!" She quietly yelled out, her body was filled with pleasure and she didn't want it to stop but it did of course.

Tsukune ceased his tongue and removed his boxers, showing his erect and hard 8-inch cock. He moved closely into Mizore's pussy and inserted it in. Mizore wouldn't stop the constant yells of moans, but luckily no one heard due to the lateness that night.

Tsukune went at a slow pace at first, until Mizore let out quiet moans. He increased his speed by a little to now be rewarded with her loud and exciting moans of happiness. "Oh Tsukune…i'm about too… Mizore said out to him.

"Don't worry Mizore I'm not leaving without you!" Tsukune quietly yelled. Sweat was pouring all on their bodies from all the action, feeling excitement and pleasure fill both of their bodies.

"Mizore!" Tsukune yelled out.

"Tsukune!" Mizore yelled with him."

Their seed's released at the same time causing them to faint in exhaustion. Tsukune fell onto Mizore who put her arm onto his back.

"Oh Mizore…..i love you more than anything." Tsukune silently spoke to Mizore.

"I love you more than the universe, Tsukune." Mizore silently replied back to him.

They then fell asleep together with love crossing their dreams.

**Hello guys and thanks for reading the full edition of Chapter 9! I hope you really enjoyed this one cause I worked on this chapter at 2 in the morning and I did a lot of editing to make it a excellent chapter. So with that out of the way chapter 10 will come next week and will be one of those chapters with alot last minute surprises, and also I'm sorry for that chapter 9 preview/update I didn't have any time to make it so that was the only thing I could've done. But yeah hope you enjoyed this one and keep giving out the support for this fan fic and I'll see you guys next week!**


	10. Chapter 10

Tsukune walked through the aisle of the temple, he looked around seeing everyone in white and purple kimono's. The closer he got towards the end of the room, he got better glimpses at the one he would take home as his loving wife. When Tsukune finally made it up front to the stage, he saw his bride a girl with short lavender hair, light blue eyes and a face that was snow white and had a soft red blush.

Tsukune walked up to her and returned the soft blush back to her, "Mizore…..you look so amazing…."

Mizore blushed darker to Tsukune "You too…..Tsukune…"

The two stared into each other's sparkling eyes as the priest went on about the vows. Moment's passing later, the priest then said something that almost made Tsukune faint.

"If anyone objects that these two should not be wed, please speak out now." Tsukune looked around to the sea of people sitting down, all he saw was a bunch of Yuki-onna's who lived in the villiage.

With about two minutes passing, the priest then went on. "If no one objects, then Tsukune Aono, do you take Mizore Shirayuki as your loving bride, partner and spouse?

Tsukune looked at Mizore with a lot of compassion and care "I do." The priest turned to Mizore.

"And Mizore Shirayuki, do you take Tsukune Aono as your loving husband, partner and spouse as well?

Mizore continued to stare into Tsukune's dark brown eyes "I….do."

The priest turned back to the middle of the two "Then I now pronounce you man and…." A huge bang was heard from the temple doors, People turned back to the doors and saw a huge kick that demolished the door from being repaired.

The figure that kicked the doors was a tall and slim dark figure that stared at the two almost newly wedded couple. "Tsukune!" The figure screamed out walking towards the two.

Light began to show on the figure and when finally seeing who it was, Tsukune's heart dropped, it was Moka only this time it was the Inner version of her and by telling from her looks she was about to kill him.

"Moka….what are you…" Before he could finish she grabbed him by the collar of his bright white tuxedo and dragged him through the temple, Mizore stood there on the stage staring at Tsukune being hauled off by the white haired vampire.

When out of the temple, his face turned even worse when seeing outside. The Land of the Yuki-Onna was on fire. People were running and screaming everywhere seeing fire devour the whole village was something he never wanted to see.

But he noticed the dragging had stopped and he was on his back in the cold snow, when he looked up he saw Kurumu,Yukari,Ruby and Moka was in the middle of the three.

He could tell in their eyes that they were pretty pissed off and that they would murder him for taking Mizore as his bride. Tsukune was about to say something but Kurumu silenced him with tears and anger in her voice. "Tsukune…..how could you pick her instead of me?"

Yukari then spoke next "Why couldn't you have just waited for me to grow up a bit more?"

Ruby spoke after "You could have been my loving and caring master."

Moka spoke last "You could have been my lover instead of my lunch everyday but instead look where you're at now all cause you made the wrong mistake!"

Tsukune still tried to speak but again he was silenced. "No talk from you! I think it's time you learned….." Moka paused and went on again.

"Your….Place!" Tsukune ducked into a protective position knowing that she would've kicked him but instead all he saw was everyone trying to grab him but Moka had her fangs out reaching closer and closer to him and this time he knew it wasn't going to be a small amount of blood loss it would be a loss of blood that would seal his fate.

"Please girls don't do this!" Tsukune yelled out knowing no one would save him, until a voice was heard in his head.

"_Tsukune! Tsukune! Tsukune!"_ The voiced yelled out to him, Tsukune shook his head trying to get the voice out of his head and to prevent Moka from burying her fangs into his skin.

Moka just grinned evilly at him "The more you panic, the more it makes me want even more blood."

Tsukune kept panicking and yelling for help moving his body trying to get released from the girls restrain on him. Moka's fangs were now an inch close to his neck and when he felt the sharp tip of it, she lunged forward and bit as hard as she…...

…

"Tsukune! Tsukune!" Mizore quietly yelled to Tsukune.

Tsukune kept shaking his head talking in his dreams "No! Don't do it please!"

Mizore shaked him a little which then got him awake, "Oh god, what the hell just happened?" Tsukune said looking up at the roof.

"You were talking in your sleep." Tsukune looked down and saw Mizore up on his chest, she had an expression of curiousness and worry on her cute pale face.

"I tried to wake you up but…..seemed like you were in a real nightmare weren't you? She asked, Tsukune nodded wearily to her.

"But don't worry Tsukune….i've had nightmares before and now they're gone cause of you." Mizore blushed lightly,Tsukune couldn't help but to blush back at Mizore. "R…Really Mizore?" She crawled closer to him.

"Yep, and the more were together, we won't have these nightmares preventing us from loving each other." At that point Tsukune blushed like a tomato, he was happy that he had Mizore back, he loved every aspect of her. The soft voice she spoke, her short purple hair smelling like fresh apples every time he saw her and the face she had is what really got to Tsukune, always being a bright snow white and it always sparkling in the light.

They stared at each other with love glares and deep red blush on their cheeks "Mizore…." Tsukune put a hand on her warm face since of Tsukune's body heat, but Mizore didn't care if her body temperature went up as long as she was with Tsukune, she didn't care what happen.

"Tsukune….." Mizore silently whispered to Tsukune, they moved closer to each other and kissed with most of their passion that morning. Mizore again wouldn't let go of Tsukune's lips, tasting his tongue always made her feel even more in love with him.

The two kissed for 3 minutes straight not letting go one moment, but Mizore then heard Tsukune's stomach growl loudly. She giggled quietly, "It seems like someone is hungry." Tsukune scratched his head smiling lightly to Mizore.

"I'll make you a breakfast you'll never forget." Mizore said romantically, she got out of the bed causing Tsukune to get even redder seeing her tight, round and plump butt. Tsukune then got up after lying down on the bed for about a minute, he moved to the bathroom and took a hot shower.

When starting the shower, he looked to where Mizore was "Mizore, you want to come shower with me?" She blushed while walking towards bathroom. They showered together taking turns washing each other's back and chest slowly and thoroughly. Once done, Mizore walked over to the kitchen and cooked some bacon and eggs.

She handed Tsukune the plate of food and he looked at it as if he were a bear that hadn't ate for a year. He took his first bite and looked back at Mizore, "This is delicious Mizore! One of the best I've had in a long time!" Tsukune said happily.

Mizore blushed at him and he signaled for her to sit next to him. Tsukune and Mizore then started to take turns feeding each other slowly and thoroughly like their shower, after eating they cleaned up and headed towards the door, before they left Mizore stopped him.

"Tsukune before we go…I really wanted to ask you this." Mizore played with her hair while asking.

"Go ahead and ask then." Tsukune replied happily to her.

"Will you…..go to the festival with me?" She asked with a small amount of nervousness.

Tsukune smiled to her, "Sure Mizore, will go to the festival together,ok?" She nodded in happiness and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Great! I'll see you at the school!" Mizore dashed off towards the campus, Tsukune tried to say something to her but she was far gone.

Tsukune let out a huge grin thinking about how great it was to date Mizore, he walked off to the campus for another well, hopefully long day of decorating.

…

The class went more quiet and slower than usual causing most students to fall asleep quickly. The students mainly wished that the decorating for the festival went a lot more slower than usual, but sadly it came to an end.

Everyone sat there listening to Ms. Nekonome go on about algebra and math terms, but no one was really listening, instead their eyes were glued onto the small clock on top of the doorway.

"And that's why if you multiply _X_ with….." The bell rang loud signaling that it was the end of another long period.

As everyone was packing their bags up, Tsukune heard Ms. Nekonome call him.

He walked over to her "Yes Ms. Nekonome?"

"I need you Miss Akashiya,Miss Kurono,Miss Shirayuki and Miss Sendo to report at the Newspaper Club Room.

The group looked surprised when hearing that, wondering that something bad happened.

"Uh, why?" Kurumu first asked.

"You'll see, and it's nothing bad promise you." She meowed to her.

The group left homeroom and headed to the Newspaper Club room, and was not surprised to see Ginei in the middle of the room.

When everyone sat down, Ginei began talking "As you all know the school festival is tomorrow and I know that all of you still haven't had a chance to ask out that special friend of yours."

Ginei flashed a look at Tsukune "But anyway, I'm here to say I have good news and bad news."

The group then leaned forward on their chairs, wanting to know what was going on.

"The bad news first, I'm afraid that the Newspaper Club will not be attending the School Festival tomorrow."

The girls looked in shock the most, Moka,Kurumu and Yukari stared at Ginei with curious glares. "Why aren't we going? Does this have to do with one of your perverted schemes or something?" Kurumu blurted out mad.

Ginei's face then looked a lot more serious "No, and also I was getting to why we aren't going."

His face relaxed after the question "We aren't going since I thought it would be better and real if we went to an actual festival in the Human world." Ginei explained.

"But we aren't allowed back there after that…." Ginei interrupted Kurumu.

"Don't worry, I talked Ms. Nekonome to letting us go again and she spoke with the headmaster, he said that it's fine if we go again just that we have to stay in Human form."

Ginei turned his head to Mizore and Kurumu "Human form, got it ladies?" The two nodded their heads slowly.

"Now then, along with that we also get a free week off at the Human world as well. He said regaining his smile.

Before anyone could ask how Ginei continued, "The bus comes at 4:30 so it's best to leave your classes now and pack up."

"But we can't just tell our teachers that were leaving to the Human world." Moka finally spoke.

"Don't worry, the headmaster wrote excuses for all of your classes so everything's fine." Ginei answered.

"Now, you guys should go to your dorms and pack up for the week, you got two hours." The group got up from their chairs and left the room.

"Tsukune!" Ginei called after him, Tsukune looked back to Gin before exiting the room.

"Yeah Gin what is it?" Tsukune replied back to him, "That week off that we have at the Human world, you're lucky that I got it for you."

Tsukune's was then confused, "What do you mean?"

"Along with talking Ms. Nekonome into letting us go back, I also told her that we were going to do some "extra research" there, but really I did this so you can get closer to your harem of girls."

Tsukune blushed at the word harem "They're not my harem, just my friends!" Ginei laughed at him "Yeah,yeah and also this gives you the chance to get a bit closer to Mizore."

"How….did…you…" Tsukune blushed even darker, "It's obvious, you smell like her apple shampoo all the time and you've been giving out lovey dovey looks to each other." Ginei laughed a bit harder.

"Ok,ok you know that's great, but why would you even do this?" Tsukune yelled a small bit, Ginei then lowered his laugh to a smile. "Cause Tsukune, I dated tons of girls and most of the time I wouldn't get to spend that much time with them and you're dealing with the same problem, so I did what I thought was a good idea for you."

Tsukune that time looked up to Ginei as a big brother to him instead of being a dirty pervert, "Wow Gin that's really nice of you."

"Well were both men here, right?" Ginei lightly smiled, he patted Tsukune's back until he heard a piece of paper fell on the floor.

Tsukune quickly noticed the small paper "Is this a research note for an article?" He flipped over the paper to see a picture of girls changing in the locker room.

"Uh…Tsukune we can let this pass can't we?" Tsukune just turned to him and punched him in the face, "I know were both men here but come on!"

…

At the pumpkin headed bus stop, Tsukune stood there being 30 minutes early. He didn't know what to wear since he only had his school uniform, sleepwear and plain shirts. But he managed to find some clothes he forgot he brought in his closet.

Tsukune wore a white t-shirt, a blue-green button up jacket and some tan slacks. He also didn't have any shoes to wear except for school ones and the tennis shoes used for P.E. so he just wore his black leather shoes that came with the uniform.

He waited for twenty-five more minutes until he saw someone hiding behind a tree, Tsukune squinted to identify the person but the next thing he knew someone tapped his shoulder.

Tsukune turned around to be startled by Mizore, "Mizore you…" He stopped his sentence and stared at what Mizore was wearing, she was wearing a sweatshirt similar to the one she usually wore only this time it was grey and had black sleeves. Her skirt was a couple inches longer and was colored black and had light grey stripes, she still wore the belt tied on left leg and wore her gold pendant and white shoes.

"Mizore…..i don't know what to say." Tsukune said in a bit of shock.

She blushed to him, "I could say the same thing Tsukune." Mizore gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder. This time the apple shampoo scent was gone, instead it was a tropical mango like scent. "_Smells even better than before."_ Tsukune thought smiling to her.

They waited together in silence until they finally saw the trio heading there way, Tsukune's mouth dropped when seeing everyone outside of their school clothes.

Yukari wore not much different than her uniform, she wore a dark red dress that was almost to long for her and had completely black hat on.

Kurumu wore a small light blue blouse that was up to half her stomach and had dark blue jeans. With that, she had on bright silver earrings and a small jeweled necklace.

And last, Moka had on black tank top which was covered by a white collared jacket, jeans that were rolled up too her knees and not to long yet long high heels.

The girls blushed when walking towards Tsukune, "Wow this is uh…..very unusual." Moka talked first, rolling her hair in circles.

Kurumu and Yukari giggled at Tsukune "What is it girls?"

"It's just that you look too geeky." Kurumu smiled to him, "But don't worry, we love you either way!" Yukari yelled out and jumped on to Tsukune.

Kurumu then yanked Yukari off of Tsukune, "Get off of him flat chest! Tsukune want's a girl with more boobage, right Tsukune." She rubbed her breasts again onto his chest.

"Well at least I can actually look at my feet!" Yukari yelled babyishly.

"Oh come here you little!" The two began to fight with each other until the bus finally came, when they all entered they saw Ruby and Ginei.

Ginei was wearing a white button-up shirt and black trousers. Ruby on the other hand, wore her usual Pink and black dress.

"Why are you here Ruby?" Tsukune first asked.

"Well it's a long story, but I'll cut it short, I have to watch over you guys to make sure that no one gets out of their human form." Ruby firmly said.

"Also Tsukune, the Newspaper Club doesn't have a lot of money in its budget so since of that we couldn't get hotel rooms for you guys." Ginei spoke.

"And let me guess, your all staying with me?" Ginei nodded smiling, "Or until we figure something out."

Tsukune sighed and looked out of the window, Mizore again put her head on his shoulder. He knew having his girlfriend and his harem (**A/N Which he never liked to refer to them that way :P**) of girls at his house would be a total week of pandemonium.

**Thanks for reading chapter 10 everybody hoped you enjoyed it! I'm not going to add much hints to the last couple of chapters but I'll tell you they'll be full of some darkness and some randomness so be prepared for the start of it which won't come until Wednesday, so I'll see you guys later!**


	11. Chapter 11

The Aono residence was a relatively quiet household but since of Tsukune leaving to Yokai Academy, it's been more quiet and more lonely, well from his mother, Kasumi. She worried about her son everyday but knowing that he had a lot of friends to comfort him, she always calmed herself down when thinking about it.

The home wasn't always a ghost town, she had a husband, Koji but was always at work during the day. Then there was Kyouko her niece, she came twice every three weeks, making Kasumi feel like she had some company during the weeks.

It was a Thursday, and Kyouko came on both Tuesdays and Thursdays, when she came into the house Kasumi was sitting on the couch staring at the TV.

"Um hey Auntie, whatcha watching?" Kyouko entered the room.

"Just the news, nothing much." Kasumi replied.

"Ok well I guess I'll just go….." Kasumi Interrupted "Wait Kyouko, I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it then auntie?" Kyouko questioned, Kasumi got off the couch and walked to the kitchen counter.

"I'm going out to do some shopping, I won't be back for 2 hours at the most so I need you to watch over the place and tidy it up while I'm gone, can you do that?" Kasumi asked picking up the car keys from the counter.

Kyouko nodded her head "Yeah, I'll watch over and clean the place."

Kasumi smiled "Thank you again Kyouko." And walked out of the door.

When she was gone, Kyouko walked into the kitchen and washed the dishes. Once finished, she wondered off to the living room and vacuumed around. Kyouko then walked to Kasumi and Koji's bed room and cleaned it out.

"_Finally done."_ Kyouko whispered to her head, knowing her auntie would be very proud of her like most of the time. She walked down the stairs, and was about to watch TV until the doorbell rung.

"_Please don't tell me it's those salesmen again." _Kyouko thought loudly and marched towards the door and opened it.

"For the last time I'm not interes…." Her mouth dropped open when seeing who it was, it was Tsukune and 6 other people behind him. "Hey Kyouko, sorry for surprising you there." Tsukune smiled.

Kyouko stood there stunned, seeing five girls and a guy behind him "_So Tsuki's even attracting guys?" _She thought quietly. They all stood there staring at each other for up to two minutes, Tsukune finally broke the silence.

"So uh can I come in?" He asked shyly. Kyouko nodded slowly and let everyone in, they all settled onto the couch.

Kyouko was about to ask Tsukune why everyone was here but he quickly saw the emotion on her face and explained. "Where here for a festival in town you know, that one that you and me went two when we were kids?" Kyouko remembered childhood memory quickly, it was called the Onyx Festival and it came around every Novemeber.

The festival focused on fall and the colors, Orange,yellow and red meaning that most people and decorations were mainly that color but over the years spirit of the festival came down, the only thing that was those three colors were mainly decorations. Other than that, people who showed up wore their standard everyday clothing.

The memories that Kyouko and Tsukune shared at that festival were the best they had in their minds. Playing games, winning prizes and the food they ate were what all what made them so joyous.

Although it wasn't much, Kyouko and Tsukune treasured those memories but throughout the years they mainly forgot about it.

Kyouko didn't notice but she had been thinking for two minutes "Uh Kyouko you okay?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh yeah, Tsuki just remembering what we did back then." She replied, Tsukune let out a wide eyed look.

"You still remember that? Kyouko nodded "It's been a long time but nothing will ever make me forget about that Tsuki." The two exchanged smiles at each other, Ginei then spoke.

"Sorry for braking up the family reunion, but Tsukune you were saying." Tsukune turned to Gin and let out a slightly mad look. "_You were the one who made us go here in the first place, you should be the one explaining!"_ He angrily said in his head.

Tsukune sighed and went on, "But along with the festival, we are also staying here for a whole week." Kyouko was going to ask but again, Tsukune continued "It's for more research around the human world for the newspaper back at Yokai."

Kyouko forgot and remembered about everyone being monsters, going to the Academy and seeing everybody's true form with Lilith's Mirror. It bothered her seeing Tsukune surrounded with a bunch of monsters, but as long as he was happy she was.

Kyouko looked away from the floor and glared back at Tsukune "So for a week you're going stay in town for research around here." Tsukune and the others nodded back to her.

"Well that's great and it's nice of you to visit but….." She was stopped by Tsukune "Yeah about us staying in town um uh…we have nowhere else to go."

Kyouko's face changed from being relaxed to being tense "All of you are going to stay here?"

"Well depending if you, mom and dad allow me too." Tsukune answered to Kyouko who was even more stunned to hear that.

She was completely paralyzed knowing that five girls and another guy was going to stay in the house for a whole week. "So can we?" Tsukune asked lightly, staring at Kyouko with a helpless like look.

Kyouko sighed and stared at the floor again, the first time they came two of them fought and caused a big stir around the neighborhood. After thinking for a brief moment she looked back to the rest of the group.

"You guys can stay." Everyone let out huge smiles being grateful for letting them stay "Thank you so much Kyouko, I owe you a huge one!" Tsukune smiled.

"But….there are rules that all of you will have to follow of course." Kyouko responded to everyone "The rules are you'll all help out around the house doing chores and stuff like that, and no one is allowed to be alone with Tsuki anywhere! "And last," Kyouko continued "Keep all your clothes on at all costs other than that you are free to stay."

The group all nodded towards at Kyouko, they were all about to get up but she stopped them. "Before you all get set up I need to tell you who is going to get what room to sleep in." There were 3 bedrooms in the house: Tsukune's room, Kasumi and Koji's room, and Kyouko's old room she used to sleep in when Tsukune and her were kids.

"My bed can hold up to two people and Tsukune's bed can hold up to two as well." Tsukune was about to object giving up his bed but Kyouko gave him a dead serious glare in the eye. "_There your guests treat them with respect!"_ Tsukune just looked down and gave out a small nod.

"But since there are 6 of you, Rosario and blue hair you take my room witch hat girl and wolf necklace will take Tsukune's room. Kyouko stopped and turned over to Mizore and Ruby "You two however are going to have to sleep in the living room but don't worry there's a mattress in the couch." She said to them.

"But what about me?" Tsukune spoke out loudly, Kyouko gave him nod towards the second couch next to the wall, he sighed again and nodded three times.

"Now then, you can go ahead and unpack in your rooms, dinner won't be ready for another three hours so till then shower,watch TV or just something that just distracts you." Kyouko finished and everyone got up and walked over to where they would be at the next couple of days.

"Tsuki." Kyouko quietly called out to Tsukune he quickly walked over to her.

"What is it?" He answered, her face was a lot more relaxed than the shock of telling her about everything. "You know you're going to have to explain everything to auntie and uncle about having everyone here you know."

Tsukune let out a even longer sigh, "Ok I will promise you." Kyouko gave him a quick nod and pointed a finger towards the bathroom.

"Also since you're here your going to do some chores as well." She let out a small grin, "Come on I just got here!" Tsukune said tiredly "Tell you what, today as much as it hurts me too say this, the rules won't apply but tomorrow everything is going into effect you hear me?" Kyouko strictly finished.

He let out another nod, and Kyouko left. Tsukune stared at her leaving "_She's a lot more bossier than usual."_

…

Two hours later, Tsukune's mom came home. Once she entered the house and saw everyone there her heart was about to drop but Tsukune explained everything out to her and Kyouko's rules making Kasumi calm down.

When done, Kasumi let out an "_I'm alright with that"_ smile and walked upstairs to her bedroom. Tsukune was bushed when explaining everything to everyone he took off his blue-green jacket and dropped onto the couch which would be his new bed for the whole week.

Tsukune stared at the stiff white roof wondering if everything was going to go fine or even better this whole week. His eyes were starting to die on him when staring for about five minutes, Tsukune dozed off on the couch being so exhausted from everything that was going on.

…

Tsukune woke up and looked around the house, it was all orange and with that he could tell it was sunset. He looked back to the edge of the couch until seeing Mizore sitting at the end looking at him making Tsukune almost faint. But instead he felt nothing but peace, getting used to seeing his girlfriend always pop-up.

They gave each other romantic like glares until Mizore grinned a little bit, "So how was your nap sleepyhead?"

Tsukune gave back the same grin "It was great, thanks for asking." He took his attention away from Mizore and looked around the house "Where is everyone?" He yawned "Your parents went off out of town for a convention for your dad's job and don't worry about your father, Kyouko told him all about it." Mizore continued "And Moka and Yukari left to see the stores around town."

Tsukune first gave out a tired nod but when hearing about Moka and Yukari leaving that made him worried about them, knowing that two monsters are out in the human world. But Tsukune managed to relax about them since he knew that both of them could handle themselves.

With all that in mind, Tsukune continued to look around the house noticing it was just him and Mizore, he felt a small bit turned on knowing that it was just her and him and they could possibly do anything but Mizore recognized that look off his face.

"Tsukune I know what you're thinking but Ruby,Kurumu and Ginei are still here." She said a bit glumly.

"Then where are they?" She pointed up to the stairs "Ruby is on the balcony, she told me she wanted some time to herself, Ginei is in your room doing god knows what and Kurumu is taking a shower." Mizore finished.

"What about Kyouko?" Tsukune continued to question "She left 20 minutes before you woke up." Mizore answered back.

After a moment of silence Mizore scooted a little closer to Tsukune, "You know Tsukune i think you should check on Ruby." Mizore really didn't want to say that, it kinda just blurted out of her mouth.

"Why?" He complied back to Mizore.

"Because she was a lot more depressed around the house, I don't know what's wrong with her but you should talk to her." Tsukune looked at Mizore and gave her a light red blush "Mizore I know you didn't want to do that but…thanks." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran up the stairs, Mizore blushed back when he left.

"_I still can't believe that I'm in love with such a caring a cute man." _Mizore blushed thinking.

…

When up the stairs, he saw the sliding doors to the balcony that was reflecting the bright orange sunset from outside. He opened the sliding doors and saw Ruby staring at the sky, he walked and stood next to her.

"The sunset is really beautiful." Ruby first spoke, "If only it could be beautiful like this all the time." Tsukune replied.

More minutes passed by and Tsukune finally spoke again "So Ruby,Mizore told me that you wanted some alone time to your….." His sentence was cut short when Ruby kissed him on the lips.

The kiss was for a whole minute and came to end shortly, Tsukune just gave Ruby an angry yet curious look. "Why'd the hell you do that Ruby?"

She turned back to the sunset "Tsukune, I love you but I love you in a way as if you were my owner or master and i had to do something to change your mind." Tsukune quickly replied "I told you Ruby I'm not into that, I'm not into being a master or a owner I don't want you to be my slave."

He heard Ruby cry a small bit, 'Wh….y…y not?" She stumbled to complete her words. "Because wel…." Tsukune stopped there he saw her tear up even more and he knew that he did too much damage with his words.

Tsukune stared at the sunset took a heavy breath and turned back to Ruby, "Tell you what Ruby, I'll be your so called master or owner just don't call me that ok?" He quietly spoke to her.

She turned to him and gave a small blush with tears covering them up, "Thank you!" Ruby leaped onto him and kissed him on the cheek multiple times.

Tsukune did have to admit her lips were soft but not like Mizore's but throughout her kissing he felt very soft and warm. Ruby went on over and over his cheek and neck but stopped when feeling something hard on Tsukune's middle portion of his body. She looked down slowly and looked back up to Tsukune with so much red it was impossible to see the white of her skin.

Ruby lowered her body down and pulled Tsukune's pants down "Wait Ruby let's not go too fast!" He yelled out. She looked up to him, "But since you're my master, I have to please you." He could feel her body heat from the blush come towards him, Tsukune didn't want to have this happen again already having sex with Mizore last night.

He tried to bend down to pull his pants up but suddenly, someone came through the sliding doors. "Anyone out here? Why are the doors ope…" They both turned seeing Kasumi turning to the two.

**Hey guys! Like usual hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for Chapter 12 which be will a mix of dark and random chapter, and will not come until Sunday or Monday but any who thanks for your reading and I'll see you guys later!**


	12. Chapter 12

"That'll be two hundred eighty-two yen ma'am." The clerk said to Moka, she pulled out the yen and paid for the noodles "Thank you." She replied back to the clerk.

Moka walked over to the table and gave Yukari one of the two noodles that she purchased "Thanks Moka, I promise to pay you back!" Yukari happily said.

"Oh no need to Yukari, I'll let this one go." Moka smiled to Yukari who nodded happily to her, they ate their noodles slowly and silently not saying much to each other. When done, Moka grabbed the two bowls and returned them back to the clerk.

"Okay Yukari, let's go." Moka called to her, they walked out of the restaurant until leaving the front doors Moka walked into someone "I'm so sorry it's an accident i…" She stopped when looking at the person.

The guy had looked to be in his late teens, he had dark black shaggy hair, black eyes that matched with them and he wore green leather jacket with black stripes on his left arm, dark grey jeans and had on black leather shoes.

Moka didn't notice but she was staring at him for over a minute "Um, miss?" The guy spoke out looking a little nervous. "Oh I'm sorry about this and sorry for staring at you." Moka smiled lightly to him.

"It's fine and I don't think it was your fault, I'm a big klutz." He said pulling Moka up from the floor. She continued to stare at him but he didn't notice it as much "Also sorry for making you drop your bags." He grabbed the bags and gave them to Moka "Thank you so much….um?" The guy was gone when Moka looked up.

Moka sighed and walked off until hearing Yukari come behind her "What happened? Are you okay?" She asked slightly worried.

"Everything's fine Yukari, just a little accident that's all." Moka smiled to Yukari "Let's just get home before night falls."

…

Kasumi looked at her son with a blank face with literally no emotion, Tsukune was starting to sweat from his mom's closed eyes staring at him and Ruby, who was on her knees and had her hands on Tsukune's boxers.

With up to five minutes passing by and no one saying a word, Tsukune decided to break the silence. "Mom I can…." Kasumi put a finger up signaling for Tsukune to stop. "I need to see you in the house please." Her voice sounding sad yet worried.

They walked into his parents room which he knew from back then being a kid, meant something terrible was about to happen. Kasumi pointed to the bed, Tsukune walked over and sat on it. When he did so, Kasumi locked the door and closed the curtains in her room.

Kasumi then walked over in front of Tsukune and looked down to him, he could tell his mom was really worried or just sickened by it. With about two minutes passing by Kasumi took a breath and spoke.

"Tsukune dear I know you love your friends and they love you back too but….." She paused and went on "Explain to me why a girl was about to perform an…act on you." She said with some hesitation.

"Mom please I promise you I did not plan this at all and besides…..I have a girlfriend." Tsukune complied to his mother. Kasumi's face had emerged slightly happy look when hearing her son had a girlfriend.

"You have a girlfriend?" She said quietly, Tsukune nodded.

Kasumi now looked as if she was about to shed tears "I'm so happy for you!" She silently yelled out hugging her son.

"Okay mom you don't have to be that happy." Tsukune smiled awkwardly to his mom.

Kasumi stopped hugging him and wiped a tear off of her face "I'm sorry dear it's just that you haven't had one for all your 17 years."

Tsukune just rubbed the back of his head and kept nodding, back then he didn't attract so many girls but he did almost have some girlfriends "So who is it then?" Kasumi asked excitedly. "It's Mizore." He replied back to his mother.

"You mean the one with the short purple hair?" Tsukune nodded to his mom for the fifth time, Kasumi let out an even bigger smile.

"That's great! That's really great!" Kasumi almost quietly yelled out. "We need to tell your father about this also and…" Tsukune stopped his mom.

"Okay, Okay mom I know your happy for me but I really want to go see her right now." His mom shortened her smile.

"Alright you can go, but try and control your girls this time." She said with a stiff tone in her voice, Tsukune nodded back to her and left the room. As he got out, he saw Ruby in the balcony sitting down, he walked towards the doors and opened them.

He came into the small balcony and looked down to Ruby who was crying very hard, Tsukune sat down next to her and was about to speak but she stopped him. "It's my fault right? I bet you blamed everything on me." She cried.

"Ruby I didn't blame it on you and my mom forgives you, just don't do that again without my permission, okay?" Tsukune spoke to her softly. Ruby's crying began to cease and she looked up to him and nodded.

Her face was a lot less red and tears were covered all over, Tsukune got up and helped Ruby up as well. He opened his arms and gave her a hug, she sobbed on his shoulder. "It's going to be fine, trust me it's going to be fine." He rubbed her back and started to blush a little bit when feeling her bra strap, but he kept on going trying to comfort her as much as he could.

They hugged for a decent amount of time until Tsukune noticed the sun was down causing night to fall. He pulled back and looked at Ruby kindly "Let's go inside." And opened the doors into the house.

When they walked in Tsukune was going down stairs until Ruby called back to him "Tsukune, im going to take a shower." He nodded to her and was about to continue walking but she called him again. "Also Tsukune…..thanks." Tsukune smiled and then finally made it downstairs.

Once he came down Tsukune saw Mizore now sleeping on the couch, Kurumu and Ginei sitting next to each other and heard someone in the Kitchen. He came into the Kitchen and saw his dad sitting down reading the newspaper "Hey dad, um why aren't you and mom at the convention for your job?" Tsukune asked sitting down next to him.

Koji folded up the paper and looked back to his son with the usual smug look on his face "Oh turns out the convention isn't until next Thursday." Koji said grinning and got up from the table.

"Anyway I'm going to bed it is pretty late you know." Tsukune looked at the clock on the oven "Dad its 8:05." Koji's smile extended a little more "I know, I know but you and your friends I mean harem are here so…." Tsukune blushed "Dad their not my harem just friends!"

Koji let out a small chuckle "Alright fine son, say whatever you want to call them but you kids have fun and not too much fun." Koji winked to Tsukune and went upstairs.

Tsukune dragged himself to the living room and sat next to Mizore who sounded like she was out cold sleeping. "What are you guys watching?" Tsukune asked Kurumu and Ginei who looked very interested into the T.V.

"It's just some movie Ginei rented off of your parents pay-per view account, it's actually pretty good." Kurumu explained to Tsukune.

"Well that's…wait off of my parents pay-per view account?" Tsukune panicked shortly and quickly calmed down. He sighed and decided to watch the movie with them which after a couple of minutes turned out to be decent.

…

After three hours spent by watching two movies, Kurumu and Ginei went to bed however, Tsukune was still awake yet fighting the urge to sleep. It was about 11:30 when he fell asleep, but ten minutes after he heard Moka and Yukari come back.

Tsukune was asleep yet awake and he could hear everything they said "Man what a night, I can't wait to go to bed." Yukari first spoke.

"Yeah and we have to give everyone their gift's tomorrow, including her." Moka sighed a little "_Her? who's her?"_ Tsukune thought tiredly.

After hearing them go upstairs and downstairs over and over, Tsukune heard something that got really got his attention.

"Hey, you know the hot water is all up." The voice first spoke out. Tsukune could identify the voice only it was very silent yet had a hint of softness to it, he thought it was Ruby but she took a shower two hours ago and he knew she went to bed.

Moka then replied to the voice giving Tsukune an even bigger hint "You always use up the hot water just like at da…" She stopped, Tsukune wondered why she did until he felt someone lay down on him but next their mouth was close to his neck.

It wasn't Mizore cause Tsukune laid his head right on her lap and she was knocked out cold, plus the body that laid on him felt light and when feeling the person's chest, the size was a lot smaller than Mizore's kicking her out of the question.

But Tsukune then got another hint, "He smells so good, can I do it?" The voice rang out again this time it was a bit louder and this time sweeter. "No you can't do it not until… he wakes up and I tell him about you being here okay?" Moka silently answered to the voice.

"Fine but you better tell him tomorrow." The body finally got off of him and walked upstairs from what he could hear. Tsukune was suspicious and wanted to get up from the couch and see who was here but he didn't want to get off of Mizore's soft lap and in a matter of fact, didn't want to leave Mizore at all.

"_It's probably my imagination anyway."_ Tsukune thought and finally fell asleep.

XXX

Morning came up pretty quickly, and to Mizore it was even quicker due to her sleeping around 7'o clock yesterday. She woke up and looked at the clock "_7:04 in the morning, that's a lot earlier than I usually wake up."_ She thought tiredly and then looked down to see Tsukune sleeping on her lap.

He looked so cute sleeping and needed the rest, so Mizore decided not to wake him up. She picked up a pillow next to the couch placed it behind her, then got up slowly and placed his head softly on the pillow.

After getting up, Mizore took a quick cold shower and came into the Kitchen. She decided to clean some of the Kitchen up for Tsukune's mom, hoping to show that she was a good candidate for Tsukune's wife.

Mizore cleaned for up for 20 minutes until she saw Tsukune's mom come down the stairs in her pink robe. Kasumi yawned and walked towards the kitchen "Whats all the racket going on at this time?" She quietly yawned.

Kasumi came in and saw Mizore washing the dishes, although she was only dressed in her black singlet and striped purple panties (**A/N Which she had like a dozen of :P)** Kasumi didn't mind one bit,smiling at her instead.

She sat down to the table and watched Mizore clean the Kitchen which made her nervous of course, a moment passing by later Kasumi spoke. "Sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, I'm just seeing how you like to clean." She smiled to Mizore.

Mizore looked back to Kasumi "Do you want any tea or anything?" She asked Kasumi who nodded back to her, "Yeah I'll have some tea."

Mizore quickly made the tea fast and perfectively trying to impress Tsukune's mom as much as she could. When done with the tea, Kasumi kept smiling at Mizore and then took sip of the tea.

It was cold but Kasumi could still taste the flavor. "Um Mizore is it, why don't you sit down and me and you have a little chat." Kasumi asked nicely.

"Sure Mrs. Aono." Mizore turned off the sink and sat down next to the table, Kasumi took sips of her cold tea and stared at the couch Tsukune was on.

"You know, Tsukune told me that you and him were dating last night." Mizore wasn't really shocked about the announcement but she knew having Tsukune's parents know about their relationship was pretty major.

Kasumi was silent for a minute and then went on "I was actually pretty happy to hear that my son finally got a girlfriend, someone who he actually loved." She went on "But I really want him to have a good long lasting relationship like me and Koji had when we were your age."

Kasumi stopped again and then continued "So I'm asking you Mizore to take care of my son and make sure he doesn't do anything to out of the ordinary, you can do that can you?"Mizore nodded happily.

"Mrs. Aono I promise you me and Tsukune will have a strong and long relationship." She softly spoke to Kasumi.

"That's great to hear, and also since you're his girlfriend the one that he loves, that means your part of our family." Mizore eyes widened and she let out a light amount of blush, "That's sweet of you Mrs. Aono."

Mizore started to cry a little when hearing that, Kasumi's smile didn't disappear at all. She got up and patted Mizore's back. "If you need anything, please just ask." Kasumi then left the Kitchen and returned to her room.

That didn't make Mizore cry harder or anything it just made her tear up inside, knowing that she was a part of Tsukune's family really meant a lot to her.

Mizore got up from the table and moved to the couch where Tsukune was sleeping and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Tsukune, I hope you always know that." She whispered to him.

…

At around 8:30 Tsukune woke up and saw Kurumu sitting right next to him, he looked up at her and saw Kurumu play around with his hair.

"Morning Tsukune." She smiled to him with her bright purple eyes staring down at him.

"Morning Kurumu." He smiled lightly to her.

They stared into each other's eyes for about a whole minute until a voice came from upstairs.

"I'm hungry, could you make me something?" The voice said this time sounding tired and sleepy. "_That same voice, I heard it last night now it's going to reveal itself."_ Tsukune thought a bit nervous knowing what was going to happen.

"I'll make you some food okay just, just stay here." This time it was Moka's voice, and now it was halfway down the stairs.

"Can't I just come with you?" The voice replied back to Moka. Moka was now on the first floor and turned back to the staircase.

"No not right now!" Moka tried to silently yell but failed, the staircase boomed with someone coming downstairs again and when the person finally came down it was someone Tsukune hadn't thought about at all since three days ago.

It was Kokoa again, but this time Tsukune blushed when seeing her, she wore a bright white tanktop and had on white panties with her Ko buddy on the back of them.

"Isn't everyone aslee…." Kokoa was silent after coming downstairs, everyone was pretty much awake except for Ginei ,Ruby and Yukari.

The silence filled around the living room, until Moka finally spoke "Hey everyone uh….."

"Why is she here?" Kurumu first asked like usual.

"Uh…" Kokoa interrupted Moka "I'll explain it after I can…" She looked at Moka who then sighed and nodded.

"Thank you so much big sis!" Kokoa ran and jumped onto Tsukune "What the hel…." She stuck her fangs into Tsukune's neck making him yell a small "Ah!"

**Thanks for reading chapter 12 guys hope you liked it! I know I said it would have some darkness in it but I was in a mood for more randomness than darkness so i apologize on that. But anyway If you guys have any idea's, suggestions or constructive criticism please let me know in the reviews or just message me but other than that chapter 13 isn't coming for a while and that will be a major chapter and one not to miss. So hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys when I get back!**


	13. Chapter 13

Tsukune was almost dead when Kokoa was done sucking out his blood, he just dropped on the couch feeling like he was about pass out into a comma.

Moka rushed over to Tsukune on the couch "Tsukune are you alright?" He nodded his head weakly and let out a small groan.

"I can still see, hear and everything else but…..does anyone smell metal?" Tsukune sniffed out.

Moka looked worried at him "Tsukune your…..nose."

"What do you mean?" Tsukune spoke with his voice sounding hoarse and silent. Kurumu walked over to him and pulled out her mirror from her bra.

When Tsukune looked at himself he felt even more lighter and weaker. His skin was pale as paper and was leathery and what caused him to sniff out blood was a large amount of blood pouring from his nose.

"Ah!" He yelled out and ran to the bathroom to clean the blood from his nose. While he did so, everyone shifted their eyes all to their unexpecting visitor, Kokoa.

She just stood there and gave a hopefully forgiving smile "Sorry?"

Kurumu walked to her "Who do you think you are? Just barging into Tsukune's house like this?" Moka came in front of Kokoa to back her up.

"Kurumu don't yell at her, she's my little sister!" Moka babied to Kurumu who frowned even lower. "Why the hell is she even here?"

"Because…well…" Before Moka could continue, Tsukune came out of the bathroom with toilet paper in his nose. "I couldn't stand but to hear what was going on out here, but Moka please explain what Kokoa is doing here." He questioned.

Moka glared at Kokoa who glared back to her, when glaring into each other's eye for a whole moment, Kokoa nodded her head to Moka.

"She is here because…..Tsukune you remember when I told you two days ago how we said we didn't know how you and Kurumu were unconscious?" Moka replied back to Tsukune, he nodded.

"It turns out, I actually know what happened and she told me." Tsukune's eyes widened "Why didn't you tell us then?" Moka looked down for a minute and looked back up to Tsukune "Because Kokoa…likes you."

The group let out loud gasps, including Mizore who just wanted hug Tsukune so hard to show that he was with her and only her. With the whole group being stunned in place for about five minutes, Tsukune finally spoke out.

"Why? And what does this have to do with me and Kurumu being unconscious?" Kokoa responded "Listen Tsukune, back when you were determined to beat my father for my sister's affection, I learned you weren't just an ordinary plain old human but instead….someone who actually cared for everyone.

She paused for a quick ten seconds and finished her sentence "Even…me and I don't even deserve it." At that time Kokoa had what looked like tears in her eyes and her face was blushing cherry red.

"Kokoa that's very nice to hear but that doesn't answer the question about me and Kur…." Tsukune was interrupted by her. "I was getting to that, reason I did that was because in the forest when she seduced or raped you three days I think." I spied on the whole scene and you two didn't notice me at all, and when I saw you and her doing that…." She paused again this time with tears falling out of her eyes.

"I knew that I had to protect you and love you from getting forced to do something like that." Kokoa cried out softly.

Mizore this time barged into the conversation "Well guess what…." Before she could defend her and Tsukune's love, Tsukune stopped her. "Mizore hold on." He came over to Kokoa and looked down at her, he played with her bright and eccentric orange hair.

Tsukune stopped and looked down to her almost red face "Kokoa I am stunned to hear all this, and I'm not going to send you back to Yokai."

"Instead I'll let you stay, but please don't cause much of a racket." Tsukune started to smile lightly.

Kokoa wiped the tears off her face and jumped onto Tsukune "I'm so grateful, thank you!" Tsukune blushed when feeling her light and soft body all over his, he didn't want to show that he was enjoying it due to everyone watching the whole scene.

After her hugging Tsukune for about a whole two minutes, more bangs were heard from the staircase "Morning everyone how is….." The person stopped, everyone turned to face who it was, it was Ginei who was wide eyed and staring at Kokoa who was clinging on to Tsukune in nothing but a tanktop and panties.

Behind him was Yukari and Ruby who stared at him awkwardly "Gin what's wrong?" Yukari first asked. She came downstairs with Ruby which now both of them were wide-eyed after seeing what was going on.

Another couple of minutes passing by, Kokoa got off of Tsukune and looked around the living room. Everyone was stunned in place except for Mizore, Tsukune, Kurumu and Moka. Kokoa turned to all of them and lightly smiled.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." She trailed off happily up the stairs. When she did finally come up, shouting was going on all downstairs.

…

With the whole Kokoa problem explained to everyone, Tsukune went to his room and laid in there for a little while, since of his large amount of blood being lost. Kokoa came out of the shower in her towel and moved into Kyouko's room. Before she removed her towel Moka was behind her.

"Kokoa you know you can't keep up this gimmick forever." Moka growled quietly.

"I won't okay, but at least he didn't send me back to that boring ass academy." Kokoa replied back to Moka.

"Alright, but the next time you want to come with us on a field trip please ask me, okay?" Kokoa nodded to Moka.

"Ok then, I'll go ahead and cook you something." Moka left the room and headed to the kitchen leaving Kokoa alone in the room. She went through Kyouko's closet, trying to look for the luggage bag that she brought with her.

Kokoa searched through all the clothes for a while until she remembered that she placed it in Tsukune's closet when she barged in the house last night.

Before she walked out of the room she heard a familiar sound….a high pitched "_Wee!"_ like sound. Kokoa turned around to be startled by her Ko Buddy.

"Miss Kokoa I've been looking for you everywhere, Wee!" Ko buddy said in his high pitched voice. Kokoa just frowned at him.

"How'd the hell you know I was here?" Ko flied slowly away from her "Um Miss Kokoa…..i followed you, Wee?" She grabbed him and was about to squeeze him to death, but knew that without him she would be powerless, well in offense since she could evade many attacks.

Kokoa sighed and dropped him onto the floor, Ko flew up quickly. "Listen Ko, I was supposed to come here alone but now that you've came, I guess you can stay." Ko was confused wanting to know why his master wanted to leave without him, but he was happy to be reunited with her.

"Ok Miss Kokoa, what do I do now? Wee!" Kokoa stared at the small hamster like bat "Do what you usually do, get lost!" She quietly shouted, the bat nodded to her and flew out the window.

Kokoa forgot what she was going to do next until she looked down and saw her towel wrapped around her "_Oh yeah need to get my bag out of Tsukune's room." _ She remembered.

Kokoa moved out of the room and entered Tsukune's room, she saw him lying flat on his bed sleeping peacefully. When she looked at him she couldn't help but to feel sorry for him, knowing that she sucked out half all his blood. Kokoa also got a feeling she never felt before, it was an exciting feeling of care and compassion yet with a touch of softness.

She started to blush when continuing to look at Tsukune while feeling that random emotion. She never liked Tsukune but this time she felt guilty for all the yelling she did at him and being a senseless bully yet he was always so calm and caring.

Kokoa didn't notice but she stared at him for two minutes straight until she shook her head "_What am I thinking about? I don't like him, right?"_ She thought quietly. Kokoa opened the closet and took her bag out.

Walking towards the door, she tripped on clothes that were next to his bed, she rubbed her head "God dammit I swear…" Her speech was interrupted when Tsukune groaned a little and looked over to the left of his bed.

"Who's in here?" He groaned out exhaustedly, Kokoa laid on the floor but noticed something that made her body almost overheat with embarrassment. Her towel fell off and it was about 10 inches away from her, if she tried to grab it Tsukune would see her naked and clean body, she continued to lay on the soft carpet.

Another couple of minutes passing, Kokoa finally heard Tsukune sleeping. She let out a breath of relief and grabbed her towel.

Kokoa quickly put on the towel, grabbed her bag and left Tsukune's room.

XXX

The next day was the day of the Festival which wasn't going to happen until 6'o clock. Tsukune woke up knowing that yesterday was a long day with Kokoa being around now.

He did his usual yawn and stretch and walked towards the bathroom, Tsukune knocked on the door to have no one respond. Satisfied that the bathroom was clear, he opened the door and walked to the mirror.

Tsukune stared at his face, it was regaining its tan color and his skin was a lot more normal as well. Before he was about to take a shower, a calm soft voice was heard. "Morning Tsukune."

Tsukune turned slowly and saw Mizore standing behind him with the usual small smile on her face, this time he wasn't startled by her random appearance.

"Morning Mizore." He tiredly responded.

Mizore moved closer to Tsukune and took the grape lollipop she had in her mouth out "Do you need any help with your shower Tsukune?"

He was about to say no but instead he smiled back to her and nodded "Yeah I do need some help with my back."

They helped each other strip out of their clothes and washed each other slower than usual since they had no alone time at all when at Tsukune's house.

After about five minutes of their shower they got out and put on their clothes on one another. Done with their shower, Mizore put her head on Tsukune's chest.

"Tsukune, I hope you don't forget that I'm the only one for you." He looked down at her when she got her head off his chest.

"Mizore I would never forget that, just because Kokoa fell in love with me doesn't mean you're gone in my thoughts or anywhere else." Tsukune replied to Mizore's question.

Mizore kissed him on the cheek "I promise you during the festival it'll just be me and you. To make up for all this missed alone time." Tsukune blushed at Mizore.

She just blushed back even redder and let out a wider smile "That's what I love about you, you always want to make something up to me."

"Why can't I?" Tsukune chuckled a little.

…

Three hours later, Tsukune waited for Gin at the porch. Ginei told Tsukune an hour ago that he wanted to take a walk with him and talk about "Guy things". Tsukune let out a quiet laugh when thinking about that.

Ginei came down stairs after about 3 minutes of waiting. Tsukune stared at what Ginei was wearing he wore a green polo shirt, long white pants, plain white tennis shoes and had sunglasses on his head.

"_He looks like some professional golf player." _Tsukune thought to himself, Ginei came over to him and grinned.

"Tsukune where going for a walk not shopping." Ginei laughed at Tsukune who blushed at himself. He was wearing a black jacket, blue jeans and his shoes from Yokai.

"So, who cares? Let's just walk." Tsukune continued to blush. Ginei nodded and they both headed out the door.

Outside of the house for the first out of two days, the neighborhood looked a lot different and unique back then. He and Ginei walked towards the first street with silence that is until they reached halfway towards the second block, Ginei broke the silence.

"Tsukune, I bet your wondering why I asked you to come and walk with me." Ginei spoke, Tsukune just kept walking and nodded.

"Well, it's about your girlfriend Mizore." Tsukune turned his head at Gin "What about her?"

Ginei stopped and pointed to a small diner across the street "Let's go talk there."

They entered the small diner which looked to be a pretty cheap and low business one. There were only five people there and from the looks of them,Tsukune could tell they were around their mid-30's or 40's.

Tsukune and Gin sat at a booth that was at the back of the diner, it was also a little messy with some crumbs but they didn't care.

Both of them sat down and waited for the waiter to come, some moment later the waiter finally came. "So may I take your orde…" The waiter paused and stared at Tsukune for a long moment. "Um miss is there a problem here?" Tsukune asked her.

"Tsukune you don't remember me do you?" She said with a calm smile on her face "No I don't remember you at….." Tsukune took a longer stare at the girl. She had long brown hair in a ponytail, light cyan eyes and her face was welcoming, relaxed and plump.

Re-jogging his memories for a minute Tsukune then remembered "Oh I know you, you were um….." The waiter interrupted "I'll just tell you, it's me Tamiko Nakanowa, student council president at the middle school we used to go to."

"Oh yeah." Tsukune replied back to her, "Nice to see you again." She smiled to him "It's most of all nice to see you here Tsukune, where have you been the last couple of months or years?"

"Well after flunking those term exams i…." Tsukune was stopped by Ginei clearing his throat loudly. Tamiko spoke "Oh sorry sir didn't know you were there, so what do you want?" Tamiko got out her small waiter's notebook and stared into Ginei's eyes.

Ginei looked away from her for a minute and looked back at her with a flirty look, Tsukune sighed loudly "_Now Gin is trying to flirt with one of my old classmates." _ He thought continuing his long sigh, signaling for Ginei to stop.

Ginei noticed Tsukune's sighs and straightened himself up "Um Miss Nakanowa, you wouldn't know any details about the festival down here would you?" He asked, making Tsukune stop his hand from doing a face palm.

Tamiko thought for a second and finally looked as she knew what Ginei was talking about "You mean the Onyx one right?" Ginei nodded "Details about it you ask well, it's been like two years since I last went there but all I can say is it's changed a lot." Tamiko finished.

When Ginei was about to ask another question, a large man with an almost bald head and had on a black apron with the diner's name on it came over to the table. "Tamiko what's taking so long? Can't you see these people want to order!" He said in a loud and burly voice.

Tamiko nodded "Yes Sir Mr. Wallace." The man smiled to her and walked back to the kitchen. "So what do you want?" Tamiko asked calmly.

Tsukune turned his head to the menu and noticed all the food here was American, Tamiko saw the look on his face and explained. "This diner from the looks of it is American based so don't be a bit strange when here." Tsukune nodded twice and ordered a burger and fries, Ginei just ordered a cup of water.

Tamiko smiled to them when getting their orders and left to the kitchen. After Tamiko left, Ginei started the conversation again. "Anyway let's get back to you and your girlfriend."

"Is there a problem between me and her?" Tsukune asked Ginei who was letting out a serious look yet was a clumsy attempt.

"No, but…you really like her don't you?" Tsukune gave a slow nod and Ginei straightened his face even more "And you're willing to give up Moka and the rest of the harem all for her?" Ginei replied.

Tsukune started to feel bad about himself knowing he was leaving all the other girls to be with Mizore but he was really in love with her. (**A/N Although she was the one who forced the relationship in the first place. :P) **

Tsukune thought for a small minute and looked back to Ginei "Yes Gin, it's a difficult choice…..and I do feel bad about ditching all them." Tsukune told him "But my feelings for Mizore have gotten bigger lately and sometimes I feel like we…." Ginei paused Tsukune.

"You're willing to do anything for her as well?"

"Of course, anything." Tsukune responded.

"Even if that means getting badly beat up or taking a bullet all for her?" Tsukune was getting a little upset hearing the tone that Ginei said it in, being in a mocking and jerky like voice.

"Yes and I intend on doing that for her even if you don't care or anyone else!" Tsukune shouted almost quietly gaining the attention of some of the people at the diner.

Ginei went back to his normal look and tone "Okay, it looks like my work here is done, just one more thing to do."

"What do you mean your work here is…" Tsukune stared at Ginei who pulled out a small gift box in Mizore's lavender hair color. "What's that?"

Ginei smiled to him "It's something that will make you and Mizore together as one." He slowly opened the box in front of Tsukune who looked really paranoid.

The small box almost opened and the next thing Tsukune knew his eyes were staring at a bright light, sparkling in the cheap lights at the diner. It was finally opened and Tsukune was bedazzled by what he saw, it was something that could change everything.

Tsukune stopped looking at the object and looked up to Ginei "You sure about this?"

Ginei had a large devious grin on his face "100 percent."

**Thanks for reading chapter 13! This chapter took me a while to complete (Although there's not much words :P) but mainly I had a lot of thought's pass by my mind when writing it and so this was the one that I really liked. **

**Now Chapter 14 you ask? That is coming next Friday or Saturday and 14 will be the chapter with the most…let's just say action for now. Also some more good news I am writing another fan-fic but it's not R+V instead being another anime/manga that I really liked. It's not out yet but coming soon (Possibly like two or three days: P) and don't worry it's not going to get me away from writing more chapters on this one.**

**So yeah not much I can add but thank you all for your support and I hope to see you all keep reading this! **

**P.S Sorry for the long author's note too xD**


	14. Chapter 14

Tsurara Shirayuki watched as the people walked around the festival. Seeing everyone laugh and smile made her want to do the same, but in a in your face sort of way. She knew that Mizore and Tsukune's love would be a lot more better and stronger than everyone happiness, so she just stood there with a calm relaxed smile nodding at everyone who walked by her booth.

About an hour later, Tsurara was beginning to get mad. The festival started at a late time but she knew that Mizore and Tsukune would have been by her at any second.

She started the chew on her lollipop wondering what was going on until she saw Ms. Nekonome walk pass her. Tsurara followed the catwoman for a short amount of time since there was a was booth all about fish.

And the weirdest part was, it was right across her booth which made Tsurara feel stupid knowing she could of just called her over.

Ms. Nekonome stood drooling over the fish until Tsurara tapped her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh Mrs. Shirayuki nice to see you again!" She meowed to her.

"Nice to see you too Ms. Nekonome, but can I please ask you a question?"

Ms. Nekonome smiled and nodded quickly "Anything."

"Do you know what happened to my daughter Mizore? I haven't seen her all this festival." Tsurara asked. Ms. Nekonome stood there thinking for a quick moment until the thought finally popped into her head.

"Oh yes Mizore, she and the Newspaper Club are in the human world going to another festival." Tsurara didn't really have a emotion on her face after hearing that she just mainly stood there with emptiness.

"Is there a problem with that Mrs. Shirayuki?" Ms. Nekonome stared at Tsurara.

"Oh not a problem at all I just wanted to know where she was at since I am her mother."

"Ok well, feel free to stay and visit the booths around here!" Ms. Nekonome replied and continued to stare at the raw fish. Tsurara first thought everything was fine but when she continued to think, she knew that her daughter couldn't possibly do this all by herself knowing that there were 4 other girls to deal with.

"_Mizore can't possibly win Tsukune on her own or can she…." _She stood thinking for a moment and then hatched a thought. _"I'll head over to the human world, just too see how she does things."_

XXX

"Tsukune dear hurry up your about to be late!" Kasumi called at the staircase.

"Mom, don't worry I'm gonna make it." Tsukune was upstairs trying to find the perfect yet casual thing to wear for the festival.

When he was about all out of options, a knock was heard from his door "Tsukune, it's me." The voice spoke from the door. Tsukune already knew who it was and whoever could it be to help a guy find something to wear.

It was Ginei of course and Tsukune had to admit after the talk in diner 7 hours ago, he had become rather fond of him.

"Oh hey Gin what do you want?" Tsukune spoke.

"Just seeing if you were ready to do the deed or miracle that's going to happen." Ginei smiled

"Gin, I don't know about this after I do it, pretty much everyone is going to…" Ginei paused Tsukune's sentence.

"You said she's the one for you right? And you were willing to do anything for her."

Tsukune lightly blushed "Yeah that is true."

"And you guys have had sex have you?" Ginei said with the smile on his face getting bigger

"How'd the hell you know about that!" Tsukune blushed redder.

"Next time you guys do it, please close your windows." Tsukune's face was priceless from Ginei's perspective.

"You're saying that you peeked on…."

Ginei quickly stopped Tsukune "I'm joking okay, but I know since you two have been closer than anything I've really seen."

"And since of that you have to do this otherwise, you will never get this chance." Ginei finished.

Tsukune continued to think deeply about the whole thing. About half a whole minute later, Tsukune finally made up his mind "Okay I'll….do it."

Ginei's smile went slightly bigger "Great to hear but if you're going to do this as well, you need to wear the proper clothes for it."

"Proper clothes? Like what?" Tsukune asked "I'm not saying anything too fancy, just something that'll make Mizore think that nothing big is going to happen."

Ginei opened Tsukune's closet and let out a small laugh when doing so.

"What's so funny?" Tsukune blushed up again.

"Tsukune, all these clothes are just…right." Ginei replied.

Tsukune knew that Ginei was going to insult his clothes but was surprised to hear the non-insulting answer come out of his mouth.

"Right, Tsukune." Ginei turned to him.

"Let's get you ready."

…

Taking 10 minutes to find something casual yet neat, Tsukune was finally done with picking out what to wear. He wore a black leather jacket, light grey trousers and black shoes with white stripes.

Tsukune didn't feel too comfortable in what he was in but it was Ginei and he had more girlfriends in his life then most average guys. Tsukune scratched the back of his head lightly.

"Gin are you sure this is going to work?"

"Positive, just don't stress out too much, the more you think about it the more likely that she's going too…"

"Too what?" A voice came from behind the two of them.

Ginei and Tsukune turned around to see Mizore behind them.

"Oh hey Mizore how've you been?" Gin first asked.

Tsukune couldn't talk since of what she was wearing. Mizore had on a white sweatshirt that covered all the way to her bra strap, purple skinny jeans with a belt tied around them and had on small black skirt around her jeans as well.

Not knowing how long he was staring at her for Mizore blushed a light strawberry red.

"Tsukune what is it?"

Tsukune shook his head fast. "Nothing! It's just you look so gorgeous in that."

"You really think so? Cause I just mashed some of Kyouko's clothes with mine." Mizore responded.

"And also Tsukune um…you look a little…"

Tsukune panicked "I knew it! I look to dark and sinister don't i?"

Mizore stared at Tsukune with some confusion on her face "What? No Tsukune your fine. It may be out of your style but i'm fine with it."

"You really think so? Thanks Mizore." Tsukune smiled to be rewarded with a soft peck on the cheek from Mizore.

"So where are the others?" Ginei barged into the conversation.

"Right here!"

Turning to the staircase everyone came down the stairs, but before Tsukune could get a glimpse at what everyone was wearing, someone jumped onto him.

"Yahoo-hoo! Hey Tsukune!" Kurumu clung onto to Tsukune's body

"Good to see you too Kurumu." Tsukune muffled out from Kurumu's breasts.

"Okay Kurumu that's enough okay!"

Moka pulled Kurumu off of Tsukune "Are you okay Tsukune?"

"Oh yeah Mok…" Tsukune's face blushed up red very fast seeing Moka in something a bit or out of her style. Her hair was styled into the way she had it whenever they went to the hot springs, she also had on a bright yellow shirt with a medium sized black skirt and the same white collared jacket she wore.

"Anything wrong Tsukune?" Moka continued with the same red blush as Tsukune "Oh it's nothing Moka, it's just that you all look beautiful." Tsukune answered staring at everyone around the room.

Kurumu wore a dark burgundy loose turtleneck sweater, dark blue jeans and small silver earrings.

Yukari had another dress on only it was a little smaller and had pink strings around it, Ruby wore a dress as well but with more differences spottable. It was in a pale green color and was all the way up to the knees, and along with that she had a small dark blue leather jacket on.

Ginei wore the same thing he wore to the diner only the shirt was red. After examining everyone's clothes Tsukune turned to the door before noticing Kokoa wasn't there."Wait where's Kokoa?"

"Oh she's coming, but told me she'll meet us at the Festival." Moka answered.

"Alright then." Tsukune turned to the clock.

"Best to get going." He said to the group.

Before opening the door, Kasumi called Tsukune.

"Yeah Mom?" Tsukune called back to her.

Kasumi quickly walked over to her son "Tsukune before you left your dad wanted me to give you this."

Kasumi placed something in Tsukune's hand. He was going to look down at what it was but his mom whispered to his ear "Don't look at it yet and also, me and your dad approve."

Tsukune nodded and placed the item into his pocket, when he looked up again his mom gave him some money "Alright you kids be safe out there!" Kasumi waved off to them.

"Bye mom!" Tsukune waved and left the house.

As soon as the door closed everyone started fighting over Tsukune. **(A/N Except for Ginei of course :P)**

…

The Onyx Festival was held in the middle of a major road causing a lot of traffic to stir up outside of it, that also caused most of the people who usually drove to the festival to just walk over to it instead.

So with that the area was mainly filled with people walking left and right, back and forth.

When Tsukune and his harem finally made it to the festival it looked to be a lot more crowded then he first imagined it. At first Tsukune thought there was going to be a huge amount of people inside of the Festival but it turned out there was at least up to 150ish people around.

Inside of the Festival, Tsukune and his gang were quickly confused on what to do first. There was a booth for about everything, so that made a lot of options appear in each of their heads.

"What to do first…you guys have any ideas?" After saying that Tsukune was quickly clobbered with suggestions by all the girls.

"STOP!" Ginei yelled out pausing the girls.

"Tsukune can't go to all of these places at once, so since of that you all get 30 minutes with him each, okay?" The girls agreed.

"So who's first?" Tsukune first asked "Me, Of course!" Kurumu blurted out before anyone else could speak.

"Okay, Kurumu your first." He smiled to her.

Everyone else really didn't know what to do or where to go so they mainly sat down most of the time.

"You guys okay? Sure you don't want to go and check something out?" He questioned to everyone.

"No were fine, just it's better to go to a booth with you than just us alone." Moka spoke back.

Tsukune nodded and turned to Kurumu who had her chest all over Tsukune's arm "Where do you wanna go?" He asked her.

"Hmm…how about that accessory booth over there." Kurumu dragged Tsukune to the small booth.

Coming to the booth, the person in there was an old lady around her mid 60's. She smiled to Kurumu and Tsukune

"I hope two you find what you need here." She said to the two although she was looking at Kurumu mainly.

Kurumu took around 10 minutes to search around and wear the jewelry and makeup, when she was done she dragged Tsukune to another girly booth, only it was perfume.

Taking another 10 minutes with testing the various perfumes and all, Kurumu finally finished and left the booth. Tsukune just looked at her with a kind of tiring look, since mainly he just stood around the booths.

Kurumu then flashed a look to Tsukune "Well I'm finished at where I want to go, your turn now Tsukune."

"Oh well thanks Kurumu." Tsukune smiled to her.

But Tsukune didn't know where to go so that shaved off 5 minutes, until he saw a men's accessory booth. Before he went though, he turned to Kurumu who just nodded him on.

The final 5 minutes being up, Kurumu and Tsukune holding shopping bags returned to the bench. Kurumu was about to sit down until she whispered something "Tsukune I know we didn't do much but…thanks." She gave him a kiss on the nose causing him to blush up.

"Okay Kurumu's turn is done, who's next?" Tsukune asked being rewarded with Yukari's hand being raised up.

Tsukune nodded and walked along with her seeing what she would be interested into doing.

Yukari mainly went to check out magic booths but all of them were filled with "Lies and failed reenactments of witch history. " She said.

20 minutes were easily up since of Yukari's constant scouting of an actual magic shop "Yukari this is the human world what makes you think there is an actual magic shop." Tsukune quietly mumbled.

Yukari stopped "Well that's not the real reason I'm just walking around."

Tsukune's eyes widened. "Then why are you doing this?"

Yukari's cheeks reddened "It's cause well you and me never spend that much time together, compared with you and Moka,Kurumu and most of all Mizore."

After Yukari said that she looked like she was about to cry "Is it my age that makes me far away from you?" She cried silently.

People started to look at Tsukune when seeing Yukari cry "Um Yukari...let's talk about this somewhere with less people." Tsukune quietly panicked.

Only thing was that made her cry even more "That's what I mean! You never want to be around me in public or anywhere else!"

Tsukune got on a kneeling position and grabbed her shoulders.

"Listen Yukari, I really do love you but it's not that you're thirteen or anything it's just well, it's pretty hard to get to you or see you enough. Just cause the others are older than you doesn't mean I'm only in love with them, I love all of you guys with no judgment on anything even if It's your age or how you look just know I'll always love you like everyone else." Tsukune finished staring at Yukari with a very warm and inviting look.

Yukari at that point had nothing to say only thing that came out was tears and more tears "Come here." Tsukune said, she ran over to him and gave him a huge embrace.

"It's okay, don't worry everything is always going to be fine." Tsukune comforted Yukari.

With her crying on him for two minutes she stopped "Thank you so much, Tsukune." Yukari said wiping the tears off her face.

"No problem, now you only have…" Tsukune checked a clock on one of the booths. "8 minutes left, what do you want to do now?"

"I am a little hungry." Yukari sniffed.

"So let's go get a treat on me." Tsukune happily spoke. They walked over to an dessert stand and bought some frozen yogurt.

Finishing the yogurt, Yukari's time was up and they both headed to the bench. "Yukari's time is up, next?"

Ruby walked over to Tsukune and gave a warm smile "Me Tsukune…" Tsukune returned the smile to her and held her hands. Yukari sat on the bench with her face a bright red.

"What'd he do so special for you?" Kurumu first asked.

Yukari just closed her eyes and shook her head "Something I'll never let out."

Kurumu just looked at Moka after saying that and all Moka did was just shake her head with Yukari.

"Ruby what do you want do then?" Tsukune turned to her "Lets uh…..oh there's the place I've always wanted to go." She pointed.

Tsukuned turned to where she was pointing too, it was an all about pets booth. He looked to her who was already gone to the booth "Ruby wait up!"

Entering the booth, it smelt like poop and fur causing Tsukune to already cover his nose. He walked around looking for Ruby who was out of sight of the whole area. With about five minutes being wasted looking for her, Tsukune was about to give up but he felt something on top of his head.

He touched his head and felt something really slimy, Tsukune closed his eyes and grabbed whatever was on his head and opened his eyes.

"What is…" When seeing what it was Tsukune nearly fainted, It was a snake.

Almost fainting, he heard someone giggle behind him "Tsukune you should know it was only a toy." He turned to see Ruby laughing softly.

"Ruby how was that a toy! It was…" Looking down at the "Snake" It turned out it was a toy, Ruby just continued to giggle at him.

Tsukune for all the sudden started to giggle with her. They stayed in the pet booth for about 10 minutes and left to a small mini-golf course that someone tried to make.

The course was pretty basic, having a lot of people be tied in most of their matches with each other. Tsukune also noticed that most of people there were couples.

Both of them bought their passes into the course and played on it for the rest of the 20 minutes. Returning to the bench, Tsukune couldn't help but to notice that the whole time at the golf course neither of them spoke much, so Tsukune decided to bring up something.

"Hey Ruby can I ask you a question?" Tsukune questioned.

"Anything Tsukune." Ruby answered back.

"Why did you always want to go to a pet store? Or booth?"

Ruby blushed after hearing that "Well it was cause I never really saw many animals when I was with…her ladyship.

"But I did ask her once "When can I go outdoors, outside of Witch Knoll?" She responded kind of bitterly but I was 8 years old at the time, saying "A day when this Hill will stop being threatened to be demolished."

"At first I didn't understand, but when you guys came to the hill I knew what she meant." Ruby finished staring down walking.

"But I don't feel that way about you guys anymore, all cause of you Tsukune." Ruby said looking back up to Tsukune.

Before Tsukune could reply too her they made it to the bench, Ruby gave Tsukune a small peck on the cheek "If you want to hear more ask me anytime…master." She whispered.

Hearing her say master didn't trigger anything bad in Tsukune it just made him feel really awkward yet happy that he gained Ruby's affection.

Turning back to the girls, he noticed it was Moka or Mizore "So which one of you want too…" Ginei pulled Tsukune over to him.

"Gin what the…" He quickly silenced him "Tsukune let Mizore be last, it makes things more suspenseful and most of all romantic." Ginei quickly spoke.

"All right then." Tsukune walked over to the bench. "Moka it's your turn."

Moka shook her head fast "No,No Tsukune you and…your...girlfriend should be able to have some time with each other."

Tsukune could tell that it was hard for Moka to even say the word girlfriend meaning that she was taking it pretty hard.

"Are you sure Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"Yep I'll be 100% fine being last." Moka happily smiled to Tsukune, who turned over to Ginei.

All Ginei did was shrug for a second and then nodded.

Tsukune nodded to Moka and darted his eyes at Mizore, who was about to fall asleep by the looks of it "Mizore, come on." Tsukune said to the snow woman.

Mizore looked at Tsukune and gave a small yawn "Ok, let's go."

With the two of them gone, Ginei glared at Moka "Why did you want to go last?" Moka just turned away from Ginei's glare.

"Well cause Tsukune does need his alone time with her, I mean all this time we've been getting in the way of that." Moka stated.

Everyone at that point just stared at Moka and agreed to each other with nods.

…

Back with Tsukune and Mizore, they wasted 10 minutes walking around. That time Tsukune really wanted to do something fun with her before time was up.

"Mizore anything you wanna do?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't want to do anything unless it's something you wanna do." Mizore replied.

Tsukune looked around fast seeing something fun and good to do, until finally he found a booth that was all about carnival like games.

"Let's head there." Tsukune happily exclaimed, Mizore nodded her head in acknowledgement.

The booth wasn't crowded or anything only time to time 3 or 4 people would come. Tsukune walked to the booth counter and put some yen in a jar. "We'd like to play the uh…balloon and dart game. Tsukune requested.

"Yes sir hold on, let me set everything…" When the manager of the booth turned, Tsukune was in utter shock seeing who it was. The boy had dark black shaggy hair, black eyes and had on black leather jacket on with green stripes on the left arm and jeans.

"Ken…" Tsukune quietly murmured.

The boy manager put a finger up signaling for Tsukune's silence "Ji?"

Mizore was confused about the whole thing, but Tsukune could tell by the look of her face that she was confused "Oh sorry Mizore, this was my best friend through middle school Kenji…" The young manager put up a finger again.

"Tsukune allow me, my name is Kenji Dasho." Kenji lent his hand over to Mizore for a hand shake.

Mizore looked down at it and gave her hand to his "Mizore Shirayuki nice to meet you."

After the two met, Tsukune had multiple questions in his mind wondering where his long lost best friend been all these years "Kenji where have you…." Tsukune was interrupted by someone coming out of the back door.

"Hey Kenji you know….." The person turned over to see Tsukune and Mizore.

"Tsukune again? Wow second times a charm." Tamiko smiled to him.

"Oh hey Tamiko nice to see you again, I see your helping out Kenji for the festival." Tsukune responded with the same smile Tamiko gave to him.

"Also Tamiko there's someone I'd like you to meet." Tsukune said turning his head to Mizore. "This is my girlfriend Mizore."

Tamiko gave another one of her warm smiles "Nice to meet you." Mizore just gave her a nod while shaking each other's hand

"So what have you been doing the last couple of years Kenji?"Tsukune looked over to his old best friend.

Kenji shook his head to the back door "Lets reunite in the back."

…

Fifteen minutes were up when Tsukune and his old friends recapped everything that happened the last couple of years. After all of them were finished, Tsukune just sat there in amazement.

"So you and Tamiko are dating?" He questioned.

Kenji had a small smirk on his face "Yep, for two years now."

"Wow great to hear." Tsukune congratulated, Kenji then darted a look to Mizore "How long have you two been going out for?"

"A couple of…" Tsukune then looked up at the clock.

"Aw crap, only got a couple minutes left. Sorry guys but I got to go, It's nice to see you again Kenji and you too Tamiko." The two of them waved off Tsukune and Mizore.

Once out of the booth, Tsukune turned to Mizore who looked sad the whole time "What is it Mizore?"

Mizore just looked over to Tsukune with glumness "Well we wasted most of our time with you talking to your old friends…" She mumbled.

"I'm sorry Mizore, I didn't know that they would be at that booth. So I guess we just wasted our time….for nothing…." He quietly answered back to her.

Mizore looked over to a clock **(A/N Which there were tons of :P)** And saw there were about 2 minutes left on their time.

She also saw a photo booth next to it "We may have lost most of our time but, I finally found something that I wanna do."

Tsukune saw where she was staring at and looked over to her and grinned. They both went into the photo booth smiling the first couple ones and made random funny ones on the last couple.

When they only had 15 seconds left of time and time on the photo booth, Tsukune stopped.

"_This is it, I'm going to do it, the choice that will impact everything I've done to this day."_He thought deeply.

"Tsukune you ok? You were just sitting there." Mizore said to him.

"Yeah I'm good Mizore just there's something I need to ask you."

"What is it the…." She stopped when seeing Tsukune get into a kneeling position and pull out a small box the same color as her hair. _"Don't tell me…no this can't be…."_ Mizore softly cried during the thought.

"Will you marry me?" He asked with a sparkle in his eyes this time.

Mizore at that point was dropping tears everywhere "Yes Tsukune! Yes I will!" She yelled out.

Tsukune took the ring out of the box and almost slowly put the ring on her finger, before suddenly, pitch black filled the photo booth.

"What the hel…..?" Tsukune then heard a loud scream as if it was right next to him.

"Tsukune help!" The scream cried out being identified as Mizore's.

"Mizore! Where are you!" Tsukune shouted, to be rewarded with a whisper.

"Tsukune I'm sorry, I had to do this for your own good." Tsukune tried to identify whose whisper it was, but the next thing he knew, a huge punch destroyed his abdomen and his face.

The only thing that he felt after that was something silver like, pulled from his hand…

**What's up everyone did you miss me? I bet you didn't but eh I do this for the heck of it :D, Anyway I'm really sorry for making this chapter two days late, I had a tight schedule and this got lost in my head so I apologize for that. But another thing is this was the longest chapter I've made so far in the fan-fic being over 4,300 words! (Yeah I know it's not much but still it is something to be proud about.) **

**Stuff concerning about Chapter 15 and so on all I can say is be prepared for a lot of cliffhangers and Tsukune's relationship with everyone else…not downfall but you'll see :) Also there might be some more new characters so look out for that.**

**And chapter 15 isn't coming out for another short while since a lot of things have been going on around my personal life and having a very tight schedule to stick with, but thank you all for reading. if you really like this fan-fiction don't be scared to follow, favorite or review but until then I'll see all of you later!**


	15. Chapter 15

It took a long couple of hours for Tsurara to finally make it to the festival, and when she did get there her face was in total shock.

The peaceful, fun and exciting festival was now in flames with a huge fire all burning everywhere.

When she got closer Tsuara saw multiple people ranging from standard civilians to police officers and firemen.

All she saw were multiple people crying or badly injured.

Wondering what was going on she pushed through a crowd of people who were all gathered together on caution tape.

"Mizore!" She yelled out, wondering if her daughter made it out alive.

"Excuse me ma'am,but you need to back away please!" A fireman said pushing through all the people.

"No my daughter is in there I need to find her!"

"Don't worry ma'am, the firemen in there will hopefully find your daughter just please get away from the scene."

Tsuara pushed herself away backwards knowing if she went to close, she would melt in an instant.

But knowing Mizore and her future husband were in there made her determined to see what was happening.

Tsuara slowly shoved through the crowd trying to find another route into the festival.

A couple of short minutes of trying to find a way in, she found a backdoor entrance that the officers or firemen had discovered.

She opened the door to almost melt with a heat wave bursting right at her. Although she had her lollipop in her mouth it wouldn't keep her icy cold while rummaging throughout the whole area.

Tsuara walked very slow through the area, having everything burn and fall in the booth she was in.

Finally making it out of the booth, she made her way into the main walkway where everything seemed to be a lot more complex to get through.

"Mizore!" She called out lightly, trying to not get caught by any firemen.

The more she walked the more her body temperature seemed to increase dramatically. "_I can't give up now, not without finding…" _Tsuara stopped when she stepped on a piece of burnt paper.

She let out a small yell in pain feeling the heat hit her toe, but she stared down at the paper curiously.

Tsuara picked up the paper and started to tear up when seeing it. It was a picture Tsukune and Mizore had token at the photo booth.

"Mizore…" She quietly cried.

The flames and smoke getting hotter and hotter by the minute, Tsuara felt very dizzy and uncoordinated.

She fell to her knees feeling as if she was going to pass out. Her vision was blurry and she coughed almost non-stop.

"What the?" Someone yelled out from the flames.

Tsuara tried to adjust her vision, only making it clearer by a small bit. But it was worth it she saw something that made her cry even more when seeing a girl with lavender hair appear to her.

"Mizo…re" Tsuara coughed out.

"Mom don't worry I'm here for you!" Mizore cried to her.

Tsuara raised her hand out and stroked her hair with all the energy she had left causing Mizore to cry.

"Where's Tsukune dear?" She puffed out.

"He's…" Mizore cried even more "Tsukune is…"

Trying to finish her sentence, Mizore was hit by what seemed like a fireball causing her to instantly faint in unconsciousness.

"Mizo…

Before Tsuara could finish the rest she blacked out, and the only thing she hear after that was a man chuckling and a girl chuckling with him

"Payback time." The girl laughed out loud.

_3 Day's Later …_

Kasumi stared at her son on his bed.

She couldn't help but to feel as if Tsukune was dead, since he didn't wake up for three day's straight.

Kasumi pulled a chair up to Tsukune's bed and stroked his hair. "Oh Tsukune, dear please wake up." She quietly said.

"Um ." A voice said from the door.

"Hmm?" Kasumi turned to see a girl with blue hair come into the room.

"Oh hello there, Kurumu." She said turning back to Tsukune.

Kurumu walked over and sat on the bed "Is he going to be fine? He's been out for three days."

"The doctor told me he's in a deep coma, and probably not going to wake up for a couple of weeks." Kasumi replied to the succubus.

"Also Kurumu, could you watch over him? I have to go cook dinner for everyone and just in case he wakes up I need someone to watch over him."

Kurumu nodded in acknowledgement, Kasumi smiled back in thanks to her.

With Kasumi gone, Kurumu shut the door and locked it.

She sat back down on the bed and stared at Tsukune more feeling deeply sorry for whatever happened to him.

"Tsukune, please don't go please…" She started to tear up.

Kurumu laid down on his chest and sobbed "Don't leave us just please wake…" Her sentence was interrupted by hearing a loud cough come from him.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu sobbed up.

Tsukune continued to cough for a little more seconds until his eyes opened, and was surprised to see Kurumu on top of him.

"Hey Kur…"

Kurumu stopped his words by giving him a huge embrace, causing him to be suffocated by her breast's in the process.

"Tsukune you're awake! I've missed you so much!" Kurumu hugged tighter.

"It's nice to see you too Kurumu." He muffled out from her breasts.

About a whole 30 seconds of hugging from Kurumu, Tsukune was about to head in another coma but finally she was done.

Tsukune smacked his head back on the pillow "Ugh.." He gasped out.

"Sorry Tsukune, couldn't help myself." Kurumu smiled.

"It's fine, and how long have I been out for?" Tsukune answered rising back up.

"You've been out for three days."

"What? Three days, how'd that happen!?"

"It was when…that incident occurred." Kurumu said looking away from Tsukune.

"What incident?"

"You don't remember how you were punched in the gut and the festival being set on fire?"

"No not at all." Tsukune stared deeply at Kurumu.

Kurumu rubbed the back of her neck "Well ever since then, everything has been very…how can I say this?"

Tsukune came up closer to Kurumu with his wide brown eyes "Tell me what's been going on."

She stared back at him with her dark purple eyes "After the incident at the festival, Moka banished."

"What?" Tsukune almost shouted.

"Yeah, when the fire happened everyone was separated from each other and so far only me,Yukari,Ginei,Ruby and Kokoa are the only ones who made it back here unharmed."

"What about Mizore?" He spoke widening his eyes even more.

"Mizore was…kidnapped."

Hearing that word, Tsukune wanted to fall back on the bed hearing that the girl he just proposed to was kidnapped.

But all he did was continue to sit up and look down at the blanket.

"What…do you mean… kidnapped?"

"I don't know the whole story but, Kokoa claims that this happened. And I don't belive that orange haired brat one bit." Kurumu replied.

"Then get Kokoa for me." Tsukune demanded.

Kurumu was a little hesitant at first but nodded, and when she headed out to the door she stopped and turned around to him.

"Tsukune, what happened in that photo booth with you and Mizore?"

Tsukune's eyes flashed and darted straightly to Kurumu "What?"

Kurumu shook her head "Never mind."

After Kurumu left the room, a couple minutes later Kokoa knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tsukune called out.

Kokoa appeared in the room in a black shirt and her pink bat panties, not caring at all what anyone thought.

"Isn't that Kyouko's shirt?" Tsukune quietly asked.

"Never mind that." Kokoa softly said.

"Kurumu said you wanted me, so what is it that you want from me so dearly?"

"You said that Mizore was kidnapped right? Tell me what you saw." Tsukune asked quickly.

Kokoa sat right next to Tsukune, and held her legs together.

"It wasn't your girlfriend that was only kidnapped, Moka was too."

Tsukune stared at her sharply "Explain now."

Kokoa nodded "When I finally arrived in the festival, It was on fire at that point I came in for a closer look. Walking around the area, I saw Moka in her vampire form being taken down by someone I couldn't identify all I know was they had on a green jacket."

Along with that, I saw Mizore on her knees crying about someone until the next thing I knew fire was all over her and that's what I saw." Kokoa finished.

Tsukune really didn't know how to react about two girls, that one was his fiancée, and the other a really great friend who loved him as well.

"But wait, why would you automatically assume that they were kidnapped?" He questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? They we're both being beaten down, well the other one completely clueless." Kokoa answered.

"Hey Mizore wasn't completely clueless! She was aiding somebody." Tsukune defended.

Kokoa just let out a small laugh "Okay that is true, sorry I guess."

After the small talk, Kokoa got up from the bed and was about to leave until she looked back at Tsukune who laid back down.

"Tsukune are you okay about all of this?" She came back to him.

Tsukune just stayed silent knowing that two important people had been kidnapped or worse.

Kokoa walked closer to him and did something that she would possibly hate herself for, she got under the blanket's with him.

Feeling someone warm next to him Tsukune turned to see the orange haired vampire looking straight at him.

"K-Kokoa, what are you doing?" He stammered blushing deep red.

"Listen, over the couple of days I also meant to mention something to you…"

Kokoa blushed redder and opened her mouth "I…love you."

Tsukune immediately panicked, he had just proposed to Mizore and now there was another girl who was in love with him but what made it weirder was she had hated him.

"Why would you say that?" Tsukune responded.

"All that stuff I said a couple days ago about you was at first a lie, but now as it turns out, it was the truth."

Tsukune still had some questions "If all that was a lie then why did you come…"

"It was so I can get closer to you." She blushed redder.

"I lied because i knew the only way you would let a girl stay with you is if she had a deep love interest in you and back at that point, I wasn't sure whether I was truly in love with you, so I decided to come here and try to see if you were the guy I've been looking for."

Kokoa completed and saw Tsukune's face which was a mix of confusion and awkwardness.

All she did was lean in closer with him, "I really mean all of it even if it does confuse you."

Tsukune returned a darker blush and looked In her green eyes seeing that she really did mean all of it.

"Wow Kokoa that was a confussing explanation bu…" He was silenced by her lips kissing his.

The kiss was for ten seconds and when she pulled out, her face was completely red as a tomato. "I'm sorry it's just…" Kokoa got out of the bed and rushed out of the room in embarrassment.

Tsukune just laid there in complete shock with everything that was going on, his fiancée and best friend being kidnapped and Kokoa having a random crush on him.

Trying to understand everything ,Tsukune just laid on his pillow "_I need to take a nap."_

**Long time no see everyone, it's great to be back to make another chapter for Cold Arrows! **

**Really sorry about the whole almost a month wait for this chapter I was working on a lot of things including a new fan-fiction as well. But don't worry next chapters are coming week after week so stay tuned for those!**

**Other than that, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please contribute with favorites, follows and reviews. And with that I'll see you all next week xD!**


	16. Chapter 16

Mizore woke up from unconsciousness that felt like an eternity for her.

She rubbed her head and stared around the room. It was surprisingly cool yet she felt like she was going to blow up with most of the heat from last night still in her body.

When she continued to stare around the room she noticed it was very strange. The room had wooden floors, pale white walls and had a bunch of furniture placed everywhere.

There was a master bed, bookshelves and a small table.

The room also smelt sweet and bitter cold.

First thing she did was think about everything that happened last night, about the proposal and the sudden unknown ambush.

But when she did try to recap about the ambush all she could remember was flames devouring her whole body.

She then examined herself, she was pale as can be and so far no body part was burnt.

Mizore also noticed that she wasn't in the clothes she was in last night, yet it was something else.

It was a white and purple kimono similar to the ones that people wore at the land of the yuki-onna.

"_No it can't be…"_ Mizore thought to herself bluntly.

She got up from the floor and walked opened a window that were closed by light purple drapes. Mizore almost collapsed when seeing the outside of the window.

It was all winter climate, multiple mountains and small wooden like houses all over the place. Along with that all the people were wearing the same clothing as her.

Mizore slowly backed away from the window getting a sudden dizzy feeling, knowing that this all can't be true.

Backing up more and more she slipped on the Kimono, when she was about to hit the floor something caught her.

Mizore immediately pulled herself away from the grasp of the object or person.

When she did turn, Mizore let out a small gasp upon seeing who it was.

She was a girl with a long light purple hair, bright cyan colored eyes and had a calm, relaxed plump face.

"Mizore it's been too long." The girl smiled.

Mizore continued to stare, she know she saw the face before but it was hard to identify in this form.

"You seriously don't remember me?" The girl continued to smile.

"_Wait a second that smile…"_ Mizore thought and backtracked to where she seen it.

But all the sudden it came like a snap, she thought further and further in her mind and in an instant it came to her.

"Yuki!"

Yuki made out a huge grin. "Took you a while for you to remember."

Mizore frowned at her old friend who was now an enemy to her. "What do you want with me? I thought you said that you never wanted to see me again."

"I did say that, but I never got to fulfill my revenge."

"Revenge of what?"

Yuki looked over to Mizore with a deep frown. "Revenge of what? I want my revenge after what you've done to me!"

"Are you serious? It's been 5 years and you haven't forgotten about it?"

"It's been 5 years ever since you've stolen the love of my life! I can never forgive you what you've done and I thought we were friends…"

"We used to be friends until you wouldn't give up this grudge against me." Mizore answered. "When will you ever move on?"

"I'll move on when I steal your boyfriend or now "fiancée" Tsukune." Yuki grinned.

Mizore got angrier when his name. "How do you know Tsukune?"

Yuki continued her grin "I was in most of his life, being his middle school student council president and a girl that he used to like."

"I just had another name…a name called…"

Yuki walked towards the window and quietly spoke a word.

"Tamiko."

Mizore let out a quiet gasp. "I don't believe you…"

"Oh really? Yuki frowned slightly, as Mizore watched Yuki as she immediately put her hair in a ponytail.

"Does this prove my point?" Yuki stared deeply at Mizore.

Mizore immediately recognized the look, although her hair color was purple not brown.

"But your hair…it's not brown."

"I dyed it after that whole incident. For 5 years I was actually moving on until I saw you at that festival."

"So I returned it to my natural hair color. To fit the occasion." Yuki continue to grin.

"But wait…what about Kenji?" Mizore asked wanting more answers to her questions.

Yuki laughed out loudly "You mean that human fool? He's nothing to me, all he is, is a weak, spineless idiot who just got played by me."

"He said you've been going out for two years."

Yuki scoffed "Yeah but those two years were the worst of my life, having to adjust to normal human society instead of our monster culture. I did like him the first year but the next year…"

Yuki struggled to complete looking angrier "N-Never mind! All you need to know is Tsukune will no longer be yours."

Mizore glared at her "Wait is this for more than just revenge?"

"Shut up!" She yelled already looking as if she were going to turn into her monster form.

Mizore looked away from her. "Either way, you don't know anything about Tsukune and he'd never hook up with you."

"Then how come I knew that he proposed to you? And how he's been seduced by those so called "friends" of yours?"

"How can you even call them friends if they've forced him to have sex with them?" Yuki continued to grin.

"How do you even know all this?" Mizore stared at her.

Yuki let out a smirk. "I have my sources, and I've known Tsukune ever since I was a kid so getting to him will be a snap."

"You don't even love him! You're just doing this all for your ridiculous causes!" Mizore defended.

"Yeah so what I don't love him, but when I do get to him and romance him up to the point he can't keep his eyes of me. "

"And when i do."

Yuki's grin turned even more sinister. "I'll freeze his body solid."

Mizore formed her hands into her ice claws. "Lay a finger on him and I'll…"

Yuki stopped her "Mizore you know killing me won't stop anything. Besides, what would Tsukune think about you killing one his old friends?"

"And I wouldn't dare leave this room, you touch that door with your ice cold hands and the next thing you know you're a pile of ash. That doorknob contains a powerful fire element, an element so strong that one small touch can immediately set you on fire."

"Then how can you even come in here then?

Yuki laughed. "And I thought you were smart."

She removed a key from the hairband that she used to make her ponytail.

"By this."

The key was ice white and seemed to be colder than her when looking at it.

"This key is the only way out, since of its sub-zero temperature." Yuki held it up to the light.

Mizore should of token that chance to steal it but if she failed, that would cause things to get twice as worse.

"Why are you even locking me in here? Couldn't you just kill me instead of stealing Tsukune?" Mizore asked getting tired of Yuki.

"I would but, it's better to see you suffer emotionally and mentally than physically. And besides. What would I gain from killing you?"

"Now if your done with your pointless questions, I'll be on my way." Yuki spoke satisfied about her whole plan.

Mizore had so many questions to ask yet she knew the only way she was going to get the answer would to find out on her own.

When Yuki left the room, Mizore immediately stared around the room for the best way out.

She turned to the doorknob and thought about what Yuki said. "_That doorknob contains a powerful fire_ _element, an element so strong that one small touch can immediately set you on fire_."

To see if this was true she made a small ice crystal and put it on top of the knob.

The crystal melted in the blink of an eye.

"Damn!" Mizore silently swore to herself.

There was no possible way out, she touched the knob she'd burn up in an instant and the fall from the window was too long.

Mizore thought to herself for a long time wondering what was there to do.

Thinking for almost two minutes a small noise was heard from the closet.

Mizore turned instantly "Who's there?"

She slowly walked to the closet and formed an ice claw on one hand. Mizore opened the wooden closet door and saw the most unexpected.

She saw a girl with bright silver hair, sitting in the closet badly bruised and had multiple wounds.

"M-Moka…?" Mizore quietly stammered.

**Hey everyone thanks for reading Chapter 16 I know this chapter was supposed to come out last week. But I honestly forgot so my apologies.**

**Also I know this chapter is really short and probably the shortest chapter I've made in the fandom so far but still it was good enough to release it.**

**The 17****th**** chapter will come out hopefully around next Friday,Saturday or Sunday (Since i've now became very occupied with the weekdays.) But it will be a long one as well and have more answers to what Mizore and Tsukune are wondering about and you too :D.**

**So thanks for reading and I'll see you till then!**


	17. Chapter 17

Tsukune woke up pretty quickly after taking a nap. Hearing about everything a couple minute ago made him think he was dreaming. But when he tried to think that it would always haunt him hearing that a girl who hated him had loved him and the girl he had proposed too was kidnapped. He tried as much as he can to forget it, but not seeing his lavender haired snow mistress or pink haired vampire made him feel sadder by the minute.

He let out a quiet sigh and opened his door leading out to the stairs, when reaching the bottom he was instantly greeted by Kasumi.

"Tsukune your alive!" She hugged her son tightly.

Tsukune just smiled softly. "Yeah mom i'm perfectly fine."

Hugging for a long moment Kasumi disembraced her son. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay, kinda dizzy but still okay."

"Kinda dizzy? You need to lay down right..." Kasumi was stopped when Koji barged in the conversation.

"Come on dear, Tsukune doesn't need to rest right now. He's been knocked out for three days, let him see his friends and newly wed fiancee." Koji grinned to Tsukune.

"Speaking about his fiancee, where is she?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh uh...she went back to her home town to tell them the news." Tsukune quickly made up an excuse.

"But she could of just called them." Kasumi replied.

"She wanted to uh...see their reactions!" Tsukune smiled nervously seeing if his parents bought it. A silence shortly happened after.

"Well okay then." Kasumi answered, letting Tsukune breath out exhaustedly. The last thing his parents needed to know was his fiance missing.

Tsukune was about to go sit down but Kasumi continued. "And where is uh...oh yeah! Miss Akashiya."

Tsukune turned slowly. "She..."

Koji came back into the conversation. "Kasumi,can you please stop bombarding your son with questions?"

"Besides we should celebrate this newly fond marriage!" Koji yelled, causing Tsukune to dart around the living room hoping anyone besides Gin heard it.

"Dad can you please quiet down?" Tsukune asked silently.

"Why is that?" Koji replied.

"Because..." Tsukune stopped when spotting Kurumu walked down the stairs in her nightgown. When she made her way in the living room, Tsukune breathed out heavily.

Koji immediately saw the look on his sons face, Kasumi however, didn't notice this. "Why are you two staring at each other?" She spoke turning back and forth to the two.

"You didn't tell them didn't you?" Koji said with the same smile on his face.

"No...I didn't..." Tsukune quietly responded.

"Well when are you?" Koji asked quietly.

"When head back to Yokai, i'll...tell them." Tsukune answered slowly.

"Are you sure about that? Telling them by that time will cause all of them to be mad." Kasumi stared into her son's eyes. **(A/N Although her eyes were closed :P}**

"I just need time...to think."

Kasumi nodded to her son and turned to Koji who lowered his smile and agreed with the two. "Okay Tsukune just don't tell them before time is up that's the last thing you want to do in a relationship, trust me." Koji regained his smile patting Tsukune's shoulder.

Kasumi raised an eyebrow at Koji when saying that. "What do you mean by that?"

"Uh..." Koji stared down at his watch. "Wow look at the time! I've gotta..." Kasumi pinched him on the ear.

"Come on we need to have a little talk..." She dragged Koji upstairs to the room.

After his parent's departure, Tsukune walked over to the couch and laid down before feeling he was laying on somebody. He sat up and saw a blanket, Tsukune removed the blanket to see Kokoa sleeping on the couch.

Tsukune stared at the orange haired vampire sleeping peacefully on the couch. He still didn't understand why she had liked him all of the sudden. She had try to pummel him on multiple occasions and all the time she would treat him so harshly yet in the end it turned out she did love him.

"Kokoa..." Tsukune whispered quietly, stroking the vampires hair.

Stroking her hair for a short while, someone tapped his shoulder. "Huh?" When turning he spotted Kurumu looking at her with slight jealousy.

"Kurumu! Uh..." Tsukune panicked.

"It's fine." She said quietly. Kurumu then sat next to Tsukune and stared at him deeply with her purple eyes. For the first couple of seconds Tsukune wasn't affected by it, but over time her stare seemed to be a bit more menacing.

A minute later Tsukune darted his dark brown eyes to Kurumu. "Uh Kurumu...why are you staring at me?"

Kurumu leaned in closer with Tsukune, causing him to let out a small blush.

"Tsukune?" She questioned, leaning her breasts between Tsukune's arm.

"Y-Yes...K-Kurumu?"He stammered upon feeling the breasts of the busty succubus between his arm.

"I hope...since of...Kokoa that..." Kurumu then leaned her face in and whispered into Tsukune's ear. "That you don't..."

Kurumu was stopped when hearing a loud yawn. The two looked over to see Kokoa wide awake stretching her arms out. The vampire didn't spot the two until turning her head to see Kurumu have Tsukune's arm in between her breasts.

At first Kokoa shrugged it off and turned back to the wall until she slowly turned again.

Her facial expression quickly turned from tired to angry. "K-Kurumu...what...do you think your doing."

She leaned closer so she could match her eyes with the blue-haired succubus. "To my Tsukune!"

When hearing that Tsukune immediately let out a dark red blush, hearing Kokoa say that was the most strangest thing he's ever heard. Kurumu was also in shock upon hearing this, staring at Tsukune for a second and then glaring back at the orange haired vampire.

"Your Tsukune?" Kurumu mumbled slowly before looking as if she were going to kill Kokoa.

"Yeah, he's mine so back off!" Kokoa quickly shoved Kurumu down on the couch, but Kurumu quickly came up and pushed Kokoa's check causing her to slam back forward.

"No, you back off." Kurumu spoke coolly.

The succubus and vampire continued their shoves for Tsukune blushing darker by the minute, due to the fact that two girls were shoving each other back and forth over his lap. Each time they would shove he would either feel Kurumu's large breasts, or Kokoa's small yet soft body cross over his lap.

Going at it for almost a whole two minutes, Tsukune finally decided to break it up. "Ok, guys you can stop it."

Kurumu gave Kokoa a huge shove that pushed her almost off the couch. "Not until she admits defeat."

Kokoa recovered from the push and shoved Kurumu with the same amount of force. "As well as her." She responded.

About to start shoving again, Tsukune got his hands and placed them in the middle of the argument. "Please s-st...o..." He was paused when he noticed that the two were about to shove each other at the same time but, since Tsukune had put his hands in the middle of it, he was touching both of the girls breasts.

At that moment, the two girls blushed.

"Tsukune...if you wanted me you could've just asked." Kurumu said with a playful expression pushing the boys left hand closer to her breasts.

"Well if I have to prove my love to you...then." Kokoa grabbed his right hand and pushed it closer to her breasts. "I-I'm willing to do anything for it then!" Kokoa proudly spoke.

Tsukune was speechless and didn't know what to do, he had both of his hands on two girls breasts. And practically both of them were asking for him.

A moment later Tsukune finally spoke up, his face looking like a tomato and a small nose bleed occurring. "G-Girls..." He spoke out.

The two looked into his eyes.

"I-I..." Tsukune stopped his sentence when spotting Ginei walk up the stairs. "_Finally, someone I can talk too so I can sort out this mess." _Tsukune thought quietly.

"Tsukune are you there?" Kurumu said waving her hand in his face.

Tsukune got up from the couch and removed his hands from the two girls breasts, he hurried up the stairs to get to Ginei.

"Well that was odd..." Kurumu scratched her head.

"Guess you pressured him to hard." Kokoa laughed quietly.

"Oh yeah? Well guess what you orange haired brat!" Kurumu shoved Kokoa off the couch and laughed.

After that shove the girls went back to their fighting. Meantime, Tsukune finally managed to get Ginei's attention.

"Gin, I need your help please." Tsukune instantly asked.

"With what?" Ginei spoke with no emotion.

"With what? My fiancee and best friend had been kidnapped and all you can say is with what?" Tsukune yelled at the werewolf who just laughed.

"Relax Tsukune I was joking, I'll help you get your two girls."

"Really? Then what do we do first?"

"Whoa,whoa hold on." Ginei stopped Tsukune. "Before we get anything in action we need to recap everything that happened those three nights ago."

"And I don't think you have clear detail of the whole sabotage at the festival." He continued.

"What do you mean? Kokoa told me about the festival. About Moka fighting someone and Mizore falling unconscious." Tsukune spoke.

Ginei let out a small quiet whistle. "That isn't the start of it. And your best friend or Moka, I don't think you can call her that anymore."

"Why is that?" Tsukune questioned.

"Because..." Ginei answered with a grim face."Moka tried to kill you."

Tsukune stood with a small amount of shock, hearing that his best friend would try to kill him would most likely be false.

"What? Gin your nuts, why would she kill me."

"It wasn't just only you,it was Mizore too." He replied to see Tsukune looking at him funny.

"Are you serious? Moka trying to kill me and Mizore? Gin this isn't true." Tsukune continued to stare at the werewolf with a joking expression on his face but from seeing Gin's face he looked dead serious.

"How can you be so sure about this?"

Ginei looked around and stared back at Tsukune. "Follow me."

Tsukune followed Ginei into Kyouko's room. "Why are we in Kyouko's room?" Tsukune instantly asked.

"Because of this." Ginei opened a drawer showing something to Tsukune that put fear into him.

"No...this has to be fake...how can she even..." But it all came to Tsukune's mind when he paused his sentence. A certain quote was heard in his head and the pieces started to fall together.

"_Tsukune I'm sorry, it's for your own good." _The quote kept replaying in his mind, and along with that was something being pulled from his hand.

It came together like pieces to a puzzle. Tsukune turned to Ginei who just stared at Tsukune with a serious blank expression.

"So you mean..."

Ginei looked at the floor for a second and then looked back at Tsukune. "Yep, somebody's jealous."

…

Mizore stared at the vampire for a long period of time. It made no since how her Rosario had been pulled away without Tsukune pulling it. And along with that, she didn't know how Moka had gotten all those bruises.

She continued to stare at the vampire who was sitting with her arms crossing her knees. Mizore decided to break the silence and gain answers.

"Moka...what's going..." Mizore was stopped when all the sudden the vampire had disappeared. "What the hell..." She was stopped again and had gotten the answer of the vampire disappearing when all of the sudden her throat started hurting fiercely, she looked around to see what was going on, and when she darted her eyes to the front, the vampire had her hands on Mzore's throat, raising the snow woman off her feet and in mid air.

"_How did she do that?"_ Mizore thought quickly.

"W-What...a-are you...doing!?" Mizore struggled for air as the vampire continued to choke the snow woman.

"**I'm here to claim what's rightfully mine."** Inner Moka said in a fierce tone.

"I-I don't...k-know what you...mean...by that." Mizore continued to struggle from the vampires strong grip.

Mizore then felt her arm be moved up towards her and Moka's face, when she saw her hand. Moka started to crush her throat even more.

"**You know what I mean! Stop playing these bullshit games all ready! I'll repeat myself, I'm here to claim what's rightfully mine!"** Inner Moka yelled and stared deeply in to Mizore's eyes.

"I-I still don't know...w-what you..." She was stopped when Moka dropped the girl onto the floor and spit in disgust.

"**The ring...i want it now!"** Inner Moka turned angrily to Mizore.

Mizore looked at Moka furiously. "How do you know!?"

The vampire let out a small smirk. **"My outer self had some suspicions, so we followed the two of you."**

"**Now that's answered give me the..."** Inner Moka was stopped when she stared at Mizore's hand.

"**Wait a minute...that's not the ring."**

"What do you mean?" Mizore raised her hand and stared around before noticing that it was an ice ring.

"How?..." Mizore dabbled in confusion.

Inner Moka scavenged through the room trying to search for the ring. **"Damn it Mizore! What game are you trying to play here?"**

"I'm not playing anything, I don't even know how this..." Mizore stopped when remembering her old friend barge into the room.

Yuki didn't touch her or anything when she came in but the last three days, she was unconscious. She knew her old friend had most likely taken the ring for her so called "Revenge" plot against something that happened long ago. But stealing her engagement ring filled Mizore with a deep rage.

"YUKI!" She yelled out with most of her rage, Inner Moka just stared at her with some admiration.

"**It's nice to see you actually have some rage in that calm body of yours, but first of all who is this Yuki?"**

Mizore calmed down quickly and looked at Moka with a dead serious look. "I'll explain it to you later, right now do you know a way out?"

Inner Moka opened the closet door and showed her a small hole in the floor. **"This was the passage I took to get here to hunt you down."** Inner Moka spoke turning to her slowly.

"**But before I do anything to you, lets find this Yuki chick or whatever and get that ring."** Inner Moka continued.

Mizore nodded to her and walked over to the hole. Before she went she stared at Moka.

"I have some questions before we go." Mizore said continuing her sharp look.

Inner Moka looked annoyed but agreed to answer. **"Okay,Okay I don't have all day hurry up."**

Mizore nodded. "First how did you get your rosary off?"

"**While your proposal was going on the booth, and when I sabotaged it. I got Tsukune to remove it by forcing his hand to pull it off."**

Mizore again nodded and asked her second question. "Second, why are you trying to kill me anyway?"

Inner Moka stayed silent after hearing that, she turned away. Causing Mizore to just turn and jump into the hole.

Before heading throughout the passage, she heard Inner Moka's voice. **"Because...i'm."**

A silence came shortly after, and then the vampire continued. **"I-I'm..." **She stammered and continued to look away.

"Well if your not going to answer, lets go and kick some ass." Mizore sharply said with calmness.

Although inner Moka was going to kill Mizore, it was better to get the person who had stole the ring and kill them first. She nodded with the yuki-onna and followed her into the tunnel. Before the left Inner Moka got Mizore's attention.

"**Mizore for right now I won't kill you or hurt you, after we find the ring. We'll settle this once and for all."**

Mizore just quickly nodded, she could care less about Moka killing her, all she had wanted was the ring that Yuki had stolen. That ring had her whole life with Tsukune in it and for someone to steal it was a new low.

"All right let's go." Mizore replied back to Inner Moka.

"**Right, lets let them know their place!"**

The two ran off underneath the tunnel.

* * *

Tsukune continued to stare at Ginei after hearing the whole incident of the festival. He had so many questions yet he wanted to go and search for the two now.

"And that about sum's it up." Ginei finished looking at Tsukune who had a look of question on his face.

"I have one major question." Tsukune looked at Ginei.

"Well let it out."

"How did Moka even follow me?"

Upon hearing that Ginei immediately turned away from Tsukune's glare hinting that it was his fault. "Uh...it's a long story?"

"I've got time." Tsukune stared deeper into the wolf's eyes.

Knowing he'd have to confess the truth, Ginei sighed. "All right I admit it, I was...hitting on your friend, Tamiko."

"W-Wha?" Tsukune stammered instantly. "She has a boyfriend!"

"Yeah I know just that...something about her...makes her mysterious." Ginei replied.

"Like what?"

"Not her face, or body but the inside of her eyes. It's something very strange I don't usually sense much in the human world."

"What do you mean?" Tsukune questioned again.

"Her eyes seemed to be more, related to a yuki-onna's eyes. Like Mizore." Ginei answered.

"And with that I could of sworn I felt deadly energy from her."

"Monster energy?"

"Yep." Ginei responded.

Tsukune turned to a window. "So your telling me that, Tamiko could be a monster?"

"Not just her but that other guy uh...Benji or whatever."

Tsukune turned back to Ginei fast. "Kenji? You can't be serious!" He said defending his childhood friend.

"I felt something even more powerful than Tamiko's it gave me a chill down my spine, but I felt more heat from him then coldness. Possibly even stronger than Moka's." Ginei crossed his arms.

"But then again that's just a thought, and also When I did hit on her she rejected my offer for ice cream so."

"Okay and I wouldn't be surprised." Tsukune responded. Done with the questions, Ginei yanwed.

"If that's all your questions, then I'm heading to sleep."

"Alright and what time is it anyway?"

Ginei stared to the clock on Kyouko's wall. "Wow 11:10."

"Wait we've been discussing this for two hours?" Tsukune panicked.

"Yep and what a fast two hours they were." Ginei chuckled.

"Okay Gin, goodnight." Tsukune walked towards the door and opened it. He was shortly stopped when Ginei called behind him.

"Huh?" Tsukune replied back at the werewolf.

"I have a question for you." Ginei walked closer to Tsukune.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Are you still gonna try and rescue Moka?" He asked.

Tsukune thought about that when asked, Moka was a good friend and all and her plotting to kill him and Mizore was very unexpecting. But this was Inner Moka due to the Rosario, being in Kyouko's drawer.

Tsukune turned around with a serious face. "Yeah i'll still rescue her or she'll rescue herself most likely."

"Why?" Ginei asked the golden question.

"Because, yeah even though she might've tried to kill me and my fiancee, she's still one of my best friends and hopefully when we do find her and Mizore, we'll be able to sort out this whole mess." He spoke confidently.

Ginei slowly agreed with Tsukune. "You know Tsukune, you're one of the first guys I know to actually give a damn about your friends you know that?"

Tsukune just smiled when hearing that. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Alright get out of here." Ginei waved him out. Leaving Tsukune to the hallway.

He walked towards his room, he wanted to eat something but most likely everyone was heading to bed, so he decided to wait until tomorrow. Opening his door Tsukune, walked in his bed and laid underneath the blankets. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted asleep before noticing something hot next to him.

Tsukune opened his eyes to see, bright green eyes staring directly at him. Causing him to gasp in fear.

"Who is that?" He feared quietly.

"Tsukune it's me!" The girl whispered silently, she leaned closer to him allowing Tsukune to get a glimpse a girl with eccentric orange hair causing him to sigh in relief.

"Kokoa it's you, but why are you in my room?" Tsukune silently whispered.

The girl blushed. "I was looking for somewhere to sleep other than the couch. I figured you'd let me sleep in here instead."

Tsukune nodded in agreement. He was about to close his eyes again before hearing the girl whisper.

"Tsukune can I ask a favor for you?" Kokoa questioned quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I-I want to...be with you." Kokoa loudly whispered.

Tsukune shook his head. "I'm sorry what?"

"I want you...to...you know." She spoke coming closer to Tsukune.

The boy just laid there with no expression not understanding what she meant.

Kokoa just blushed deeper. "I want to show my true feelings for you, and I really want you to know about them. I guess I'll have to show it for you."

The vampire lowered her body underneath the blankets, making Tsukune instantly blush like a cherry. "Kokoa what do you think you're doing!" He panicked quietly.

Tsukune started to blush even more when feeling something remove his pajama pants. "K-Kokoa..." Tsukune stammered silently.

Along with the removing of his pant's he felt his boxers removed in the process, he also felt her kiss the tip of his manhood which caused Tsukune to almost faint. After the stripping of his garments, Kokoa came back from under the blanket and removed something. And from the feel of it, Tsukune's face was redder than anything when feeling the orange haired vampire's panties.

"K-Ko-Kokoa..." Tsukune was interrupted by the girl.

"Tsukune please let me do this, I l-love you in a way that none of those girls will ever understand." Kokoa blushed at him. This was her first crush causing her to get so many butterflies about the boy.

Tsukune stared at her removing the shirt she had on, showing her plump small breasts to him. Tsukune was about pretty close to getting In another coma when the vampire stripped to nothing but her birthday suit.

"_I'm engaged with Mizore and now look, already I'm having sex with someone other than her!" _Tsukune nervously thought.

He wanted to reject this but somehow his body felt nothing, no guilt, betrayal pretty much nothing. Tsukune's mind didn't want to betray Mizore but his body had no objections.

Kokoa climbed on top of the boy blushing at him with an amount of red looking like she was going to explode at any minute. She leaned down and gave him a small kiss on the nose.

"I love you Tsukune...so please."

Tsukune stared at Kokoa who had a soft and gentle expression, her wide green eyes sparkling and her body looking more and more cuter by the second.

"Kokoa." Tsukune whispered gently.

"Tsukune please...""

Tsukune didn't want to disappoint the young vampire and especially his fiancee. But the look Kokoa had made was so gentle, warm and inviting. And her body which Tsukune couldn't deny was so beautiful as the moon shined on her chest revealing her two pink nipples.

It was like she was putting on some sort of spell to cause him to feel this way. But it couldn't be that, could it be that Kokoa had a true love desire for Tsukune? This question plagued Tsukune's mind as he looked at the young vampire.

Being speechless for a second, Tsukune slowly lent Kokoa's head down. The two looked into each eyes and each of them having deep red blush all over their face.

"Kokoa." Tsukune whispered.

"Tsukune." Kokoa whispered.

The two stop their staring when Tsukune kissed her right on the lips.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the long awaited Chapter 17 of Cold Arrows! Again my sincere apologies, I've just been busy with school, reading and a lot of other pointless things. But anyway next couple of chapters currently don't have a ETA but some will come early or late. **

**So yeah not much I can say but info regarding the next chapters is well...i don't know if I should say it since most of them will be minor surprises. But they will have a major impact on the story. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and also if you liked this fandom, please contribute with whatever you want review,follow, favorite or PM (If shy :P} And until then I'll see you guys whenever I make the next chapter! Which hopefully won't be long if things will stop getting in my way!**

**Have a great day and i'll see you later! xD**


	18. Chapter 18

Mizore and Moka managed to get out of the underground passageway and leave out to a larger and longer snowy terrain. While Mizore was perfectly comfortable with the current icy temperature, Moka was shivering and constantly struggling to breath as she felt her body turn in to an icy tundra. All she was wearing was the clothes from the festival, which was her collared white jacket,a short sleeved yellow shirt and a medium sized black skirt.

"**Damn!"** Moka sweared after leaving the small passageway. "**I can't go out there."**

"Why is..." Before Mizore could question she saw some snow drop on Moka that then melted into water that gave her a slight twitch.

"Oh yeah...forgot about that." Mizore remembered. "Well we might just have to wait in the tunnel till the snow clears up."

The girls turned back and stayed in the small tunnel passageway. Although there really wasn't enough space, it was at least enough to help Moka get away from the snow. As they sat side by side in the tunnel, silence was the only thing that came between the two of them.

With multiple moments passing by the silence was finally over. "So how did you get all bruised up?" Mizore asked trying to stir up a conversation.

Moka just stared at her with a sharp glance. **"Why would you care?"**

Mizore looked away after hearing Moka's reply. But about a minute or so later Moka finally gave an actual answer.

"**It was from the festival when the blackout happened."**

Mizore faced Moka again with her eyes slightly wide. "What do you mean blackout?"

"**It happened shortly after it was you and Tsukune's turn**."

Hearing that Mizore was quickly reminded about how the photo booth went out. "_So that's what happened...wait a second."_

"You said that you sabotaged the proposal why should I..." Mizore stopped when seeing Moka stare at her with a fierce glance. It was enough for Mizore to get a bitter chill down her spine.

"**I did sabotage your proposal but that blackout was not my doing."**

"Why did you do it in the first place anyway?"

"**I told you my outer self had some suspicions, and that's what led up to it."**

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"**Then what will!?" **Moka yelled at Mizore who just stared at her with the same amount of calmness.

After that was said another silence emerged, the girls continued to stare at each other.

The silence last for a small moment, Moka let out a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly. **"You want the truth? Because I can't give you that information unless I figure out who and what caused this whole festival fire and blackout. Neither less that info will hopefully lead me to what person got me all these bruises."**

Mizore just sighed after hearing the vampire speak. "Have it your way." She whispered under her breath. Moka lowered her frown after hearing that.

"Besides do you even know who did it and why?" She asked Moka.

"**I have no clue and I also don't know what there true intentions were either."** Moka responded. **"But I did spot two people starting to act suspicious."**

"Did you get a clear look at them?" Mizore questioned again.

"**Didn't get a good look all I know is one was a boy and the other was a ...wait after that blackout a fire occurred and then..."**

"Then what?" Mizore said wide eyed.

"**Then all hell broke lose, at least thats the best I can remember." **Moka continued to answer for a shiver in return.

Mizore still had more suspicions about the whole thing. First she finds her old best friend to say she'll try and take her soon to be husband and Moka sabotaging the whole proposal could not just be a random coincedence. She continued to sit down wondering more and more about this whole thing. Could it be Moka and Yuki could be working together? Could it just be that all this was some false trick or dream that she could wake up from? With all of those questions constantly coming back and forth in her mind, Mizore knew just sitting there couldn't give her the answer she needed.

Moka continued to sit there with an emotionless look on her face looking over to Mizore. All she thought was why would she help the person who took her and her outer self's beloved Tsukune. Moka didn't really mind the ring and in the matter of fact if she did get the ring from Mizore or this Yuki chick, Tsukune would probably never forgive her for that. So why was she helping Mizore? Why did she even come this far in the first place knowing if she killed Mizore and stole the ring would lead up to even worse conclusion.

Both of them continued to wait for the small snow storm to leave with all of these thought's on their mind. Thinking for what seemed to be five minutes or so a noise was heard behind them.

"**Who is that?"** Moka spoke in a quiet yet deadly voice.

Mizore leaned her head out and turned her hand into a ice spike. "I'll check it out first." She then crawled out to her left Moka followed behind her.

"**You see anything..."**Moka asked before seeing Mizore fall unconscious.

"**What the..."** Before finishing her sentence something came out from behind and almost hit Moka right in the neck before she stopped and crouched down instantly.

She stood up and let out a grin. **"You know you're going to have to do better than that if your going to kill an S-Class monster."**

Moka's grin got even bigger when turning around to face her opponent. "**It's been far too long, Kenji**."

…

Their lips smacked together for a long five second kiss. Tsukune immediately pulled out from the kiss knowing if he continued, his pleasure would surely overwhelm him. He then glanced up to the girl he kissed, Kokoa Shuzen. A girl who had claimed to had hate the boy, she had put him through hell on multiple occasions. She yelled, screamed and had attempted on some occasions to almost kill him yet in the end, she had a crush on him the whole time. It was unbelievable to think this was happening, here in his room she laid on top of him, naked, wanting him to take her virginity away for the sake of her love.

Tsukune was speechless,it felt like he could no longer speak after kissing the young red-headed vampire. She had kissed him in a way that had made him almost forget the girl he had proposed to, Mizore Shirayuki. A snow-woman or yuki-onna as the called them. He had proposed to her a couple days before all of this had happened, but now she was gone,kidnapped or possibly worse he imagined. It was a difficult choice for Tsukune causing him to feel the multiple emotions of guilt, stress and the sense of no willpower left in any his choices.

Of course he knew it would be the right thing to tell refuse Kokoa's offer of love since he had proposed to Mizore. But it was just the way how Kokoa was now, she looked as if she had learned something after everything she had put Tsukune through. And neither less she was willing to give up her virginity to him and possibly to no one else.

Tsukune laid there in his bed watching as Kokoa's face blushed redder and had an emotion of so much love and care it looked as if it was a emotion of it's own.

They stared for a whole twenty seconds until Tsukune finally spoke. "I-I...didn't know what came over me."

"I'm sorry I stole your first kiss..." Before he continued another kiss was given to him by the vampire herself.

Tsukune tried to leave the vampire's lips but they were glued on to his. But he had to admit he did enjoy it and the way Kokoa kissed was completely comprised of her true emotion for him causing Tsukune to feel for that affection making his guard lower down even more.

The kiss she gave was even longer than Tsukune's being infinitely continuous. The longer they kissed the more Tsukune's mind was starting to accept this. He tried to resist and focus and think about his future wife but in the end Kokoa would somehow block out the image. Being a now 30 second kiss, Kokoa finally let go.

Tsukune continued to be speechless allowing Kokoa to talk. "Tsukune...let me be yours." She then lowered her body underneath the blankets and down to Tsukune's aroused manhood.

Tsukune didn't object or anything, instead of staying silent his face blushed up into a deep dark crimson. Kokoa noticed when looking up from the blanket and smiled back to him in reply. "_Tsukune I really hope I can change your mind about all of this, please don't reconsider. Let me show you and prove to you my inner feelings for you."_

Kokoa went back under the blanket and grabbed Tsukune's manhood causing him to let out a small gasp.

She stroked it slowly back and forth to be responded with Tsukune letting out slightly louder gasps. But that was the beginning of it, as she stroked him back and forth she went a bit more faster. Tsukune held in his gasps staring down at the vampire stroking him under the blanket.

"K-Kokoa..." He breathed out.

After a minute of stroking, Tsukune's erection was to it's full size causing Kokoa to blush at it. "_I hope this really changes your midn Tsukune."_ Kokoa whispered in her mind.

Kokoa licked the tip of his manhood causing Tsukune to let out a louder gasp and a small shiver. She continued to lick the tip to be rewarded with Tsukune's quiet moans of pleasure.

"_I-I shouldn't b-be enjoying t-this." _Tsukune tried to think away. "_B-But she's so innocent...and..."_

Before completing the thought, Kokoa had now opened her mouth and sucked down on Tsukune's manhood giving him and even louder moan.

"Kokoa!" He quietly moaned out in pleasure.

The vampire smiled blissfully at her name being called out, she used her tongue to lick all around the head and shaft of Tsukune's manhood. Along with that she would go ahead and play around with his balls giving him even more pleasure.

Tsukune could feel his whole body now shutting down on resisting this, his mind could no longer keep thinking about his fiancee. His willpower was now lost and it did make him mad and sad at the same iime, but the pleasure and love Kokoa had gave him caused that feeling to go away and then come back. He still didn't resist all he wanted was this to be over even though it was every young boy's fantasy for something like this to happen.

As Kokoa kept on her noises were increasing as she continued to suck on Tsukune's erected member. Tsukune couldn't help but to get even more turned on when hearing them.

He put his hand on her head and stroked her hair. "Kokoa..."

Kokoa blushed more and made louder breathing noises, knowing that she gave him this much pleasure made her happier than anything. "_I'm so glad I confessed my feelings to him, without you Tsukune I wouldn't known the error of my ways, or noticed that the person I truly loved was you."_

Kokoa this time went faster, licking and doing everything she can to make Tsukune have the best experience possible.

To Tsukune, the pleasure was starting to be unbearable. The way Kokoa used her tongue all around the tip and suck up and down the shaft of his erected manhood made him shiver with a heavy load of pleasure. Along with that, the way she would stop sucking on his manhood and then tend to his balls made him even more pleasured.

The more Kokoa went faster and faster, the more Tsukune's body wanted to let it out. He was now on the edge of letting his semen let out.

"K-Kokoa...I-I'm..." He was stopped when Kokoa emerged from the blankets and revealed her light petite body to Tsukune again.

"I'm not finished yet..." She blushed.

Kokoa got on top of Tsukune and grabbed his erection. She leaned it toward her wet pussy and lowered her body towards Tsukune's manhood.

As his manhood went in, Kokoa let out some moans sensing it was a tight fit. Tsukune stared with a completely red face, watching her take in his long,erected member.

When they insertation was completed, Kokoa moved up and down on top of his manhood. Tsukune was now on the edge of loosing it. "_She's so tight and soft, I don't think I can let go of her so easily."_

The pace seemed to get slightly quicker due to Tsukune looking at Kokoa's face. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks were reddened with deep blush and her face was cute and smooth. Giving Tsukune more power to his pushes.

Kokoa was taking in pain at first but she felt the pleasure hit her. "_Why was it so painful yet now so...good!" _Truth be told now, Kokoa went at a more faster pace as his manhood was pushed in and out of her. Her moans started to emrge as his manhood penetrated her wet vagina.

"Tsukun..." Kokoa was interrupted when Tsukune switched their positions. She was now laying at Tsukunes spot of the bed and now he was onto her.

"T-Tsukune..." She blushed.

"You've done your part...now it's my turn to return the favor." He started to smile to her.

Hearing that Kokoa was overtaken by love, she now knew that Tsukune was her true love. "_Where has he been all this time?"_ She blushed and smiled back to him.

While Kokoa laid on Tsukune's pillow, Tsukune quickly got onto her. He grabbed his manhood and pushed it into Kokoa's pussy causing her to close her eyes and let out a loud moan that could almost be heard by everyone else.

"_Tsukune is...inside me!" _Kokoa yelled in her she felt Tsukune's hot throbbing manhood go into her pussy.

Tsukune stopped for a brief moment after hearing her moan that loud, but he then continued. He went a slow thrusts at first, to hear Kokoa's quiet moans. He upped his speed a little more to this time hear Kokoa moaning a lot more louder.

The more he went on with the speeds the more Kokoa moaned louder and louder after that. Luckily to Tsukune no one heard, he hoped.

Tsukune increased his pace more this time going at max speed with Kokoa now._ "She's pretty tight...i-i feel like i'm about too..."_

"Tsukune I-I'm...about to..." Kokoa then held on to Tsukune's shoulders as he laid onto her.

"Kokoa I'm not leaving you!"

Their bodies were drenched in sweat, the heat, the excitement and of course the pleasure that they had just went through was now about to end.

Tsukune was now at his climax point putting all his energy into Kokoa.

"K-Kokoa!" He moaned out.

"T-Tsukune!" She moaned out with him.

They both had climaxed at the same time, their seeds both being all over Tsukune's bed.

Tsukune collaspsed off of Kokoa and to the next of her. Kokoa smiled to Tsukune and gave him a small peck on the nose. With that, she lowered her body back to Tsukune's manhood and licked the remains of semen drenched around him. Kokoa then gave the tip of his manhood a kiss.

"Tsukune do not forget, I always will love you no matter what the cost." Kokoa laid on top of his chest.

Tsukune just laid there with an smile and turned to Kokoa. "I Love you too...Kokoa."

When those words came out Tsukune was now frozen in shock. "_Why the fuck did I just say that?I love Mizore, I love Mizore!" _He hit his thought's with those sentences multiple times.

As Kokoa continued to lay on his chest, Tsukune laid there with failure and guilt now burning in his body. If anyone knew about this whole ordeal, his life would be over. And if Mizore knew, she would be out of his life forever. Yeah the other girl's would still be there, but Tsukune would know something was missing from his life. An icy cold, calm, peaceful chill that gave him warmth of knowing someone was actually by his side.

Tsukune turned his head on the pillow. _"Mizore would never do this to me and now look at me, having sex after a proposal. Why am I terrible at making my own choices?"_ That thought stayed with Tsukune before closing his eyes and knowing his actions would catch up to him.

…

Ginei woke up around 4'o clock, it wasn't cause he wanted to it was mainly due to the fact that he couldn't sleep due to something. He yawned and did a quick stretch, Ginei got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

He turned on the sink and sprayed some water on his face. Doing so for three times, he turned off the sink and walked out of the bathroom to bump into somebody.

Ginei looked up to see a blue-haired succubus gawking at him.

"Ah Kurumu, what are you doing up this late?" He spoke sleepily.

"I could ask you the same question but we'll get the same answer anyway." Kurumu responded looking a bit down.

"What do you mean by that?"

Kurumu was about to walk towards the bedroom before hearing Ginei speak the question. "What do I mean?" She bitterly asked.

She came to him in a aggressive matter making Ginei back up. "Whoa,whoa Kurumu what's your deal?"

"My deal is..." Kurumu looked towards the floor and started to cry.

"What's wrong..."

"Tsukune had sex with Kokoa!" She yelled out to the point the whole house could of heard.

Ginei at first didn't believe it at first and Kurumu could tell due to his facial expression. "Follow me." She answered to his expression.

Ginei just followed her to be outside of Tsukune's room. "Kurumu I think you're overreacting here." Ginei tried to change Kurumu's mind who just opened the door right in front of him.

He looked inside to see Kokoa lying on top of Tsukune's chest naked with him. And another clue that gave out the incident was the scent of the room.

"T-This can't be..." Ginei quietly mumbled.

"I was right wasn't I?" Kurumu stared at Ginei as she closed the door.

"How did you even know?"

"Gin, don't tell me that you slept through all those moans and yells all night."

"That? I thought that was Ruby and Yukari watching another one of those witch documentaries or something like that."

"Well you were wrong, and now I'm going to..." Before Kurumu could finish, Ginei grabbed her shoulder.

"No just let them be...it's not going to solve anything if you just barge in there and start yelling and crying at them."

"Wait, your telling me to just let them get away with this?"

"No,no will figure out the true story. Just right now leave 'em."

Kurumu looked furious when Ginei told her that, but she calmed down and returned to her room. Doing so Ginei sighed to himself.

"_Tsukune what the hell are you doing? You just proposed to the girl you wanted to spend the rest of your life with and you betray her by having sex with a girl who just randomly says she loves you? Come on you have to be better than that."_

Ginei stood in the middle of the hallway looking at Tsukune's door. "Come on Tsukune I know you're better than that." He whispered to himself.

"But until then, I can't give you much advice if you can't choose for yourself. I'm sorry but your going to have to clear this up on your own."

Ginei turned away and walked back to his room. He did feel some sorrow for Tsukune knowing he was a young man who did struggle with willpower, but Tsukune had to make a stand for himself and that time, was now.

**What's up everybody glad to be back after a 5 week delay! School had taken it's toll on this fan-fic but i'm glad to say it's summer and that mean's more time and more chapters! Also I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter, I took a lot of thought in what should happen next and this is what came up. **

**Next chapter is next week and it will be the start of chapters going to one person. So this is the end of multiple POV chapters...for right now. Like I said above hope you enjoyed and please continue your support for this fan-fic. It's what keeps me writing!**

**Anyway i'll see you guys next week! :p**


	19. Chapter 19

The two enemies stared sharply at each other unaware of who would do the first move.

Moka wasn't scared of her enemy at all, she was fearless of Kenji due to her first judging his build and monster energy as well,but unaware of what he could do. Neither less she knew that possibly a hit could knock him out.

Shortly staring at him, she turned her eyes to the unconscious body of Mizore who when all the sudden focusing all her vision at her didn't look like she was unconscious but instead paralyzed. Moka noticed this when spotting her body twitch time to time, she also noticed how Mizore's eyes was still opened and how she was trying to use them to express all the emotion she could say from her the only emotion Moka could read from Mizore's eyes was the fear and coldness of her eyes.

Moka couldn't help to let out a small smirk after seeing that. "**So Kenji, turns out you were a monster** **the whole time**." She walked slowly to him. "_I can defeat him pretty easily, due to his monster energy being so low compared to mine but...how did he get Mizore?"_

Moka's eyes widened after noticing that she hadn't paid attention to Kenji disappearing, she looked around her to then get a loud high pitched noise ring in her ear causing her to immediately cover her ears. While doing so she spotted Kenji walking to the back her with a sly smile.

"I've also learned the truth about you, Moka Akashiya." Kenji replied. "My suspicions about you were right, yet I don't feel satisfied."

Moka's took her hands off her ears and looked up to Kenji, who kept smiling at her with a devious look on his face. While doing that Moka quickly thought to herself. "_What the hell was that high pitched noise? I couldn't hear a single thing or word he said."_

Before she could continue and specify what Kenji was, he interrupted. "I already know what you're thinking, what was that high pitched noise. And I'm not giving you any hint to what it..."

Moka sprung up and kicked Kenji right in the chest causing him to be thrown up through the small passageway and onto the snowy terrain. Kenji was mildly wounded but managed to stay on his feet.

She noticed Kenji getting up and was a slightly shocked. "_Usually a kick like that would kill in an instant and he's human form. _

"_Plus his monster energy, it's very low as well. Yet he was able to quickly get behind me, could it mean...?"_ Another thought of Moka's was interrupted by another high pitched noise that got in her ears. This time though the noise was three times louder than the last.

She crouched down covering her ears as much as she could but it didn't help it seemed to make the pain even worse.

When it seemed that the noise was possibly about to go away Moka finally uncovered her ears and looked up to Kenji who was now laughing at her.

"Come on Moka, I heard you were an S-Class monster. Was this some sort of lie?"

Moka stood up and obeserved Kenji thoroughly. She had noticed that he looked as if he hadn't took a hit at all. "_How the? I surely kicked him right in the chest. Who the fuck is this guy?"_

"Again day dreaming I see." Kenji spoke in a laid back voice. "Those answers you keep thinking about will never be answered if you don't do something."

He was right, Moka took a deep breath and jumped up from the hole that she had created when kicking Kenji to the surface of the passageway, however this wasn't her major concern. It was the snow that really got to her, knowing she was exposed and her body was pumped with heat she expected that this battle would not be easy with a possibly strong enemy and her weakness of water being in the way.

Jumping onto the surface, Moka quickly started to shiver and start to spark. "_Damn it! It feels like this blizzard had just gotten worse."_

Kenji yawned and stood there with a cocky look on his face. "So it seems you actually decided to come up and fight. Wise choice."

"**You never stop talking do you?**" Moka finally responded. "**Well it seems we're just going to have to change that!"**

She charged to Kenji with a great amount of speed and swung her leg for a devastating blow about to be made on him.

But that all changed, when her kick was now nearly one inch away from Kenji's face. The high pitched noise had came again and now amazingly powerful. Moka closed her eyes and covered her ears making Kenji's smile get to the point it almost covered his face, he grabbed Moka's foot and twisted it.

"You obviously have no clue who you're messing with do you?" Kenji walked over to her with now a grin.

Moka opened her eyes and took her hands off her ears which were now bleeding severely. She stared at Kenji with now a deep hatred in her eyes. "**What the fuck are you!?"** She yelled in a rage.

"Well now, it seems someones too impatient. Alright I guess enough is enough, it's been too much fun playing with you but If you're going to be such a party pooper about this then I guess I have no choice but to end it."

Moka stared at Kenji's direction noticing as a large beam of light rose from the sky to him as he transformed into his true monster form. As his transformation completed, Moka stood up too see Kenji's true monster nature.

Kenji's skin was the first thing Moka noticed as he was now pale as Mizore his physical build had also changed now being shorter in size and his physical build being more skin then blood.

His hair was a now in a bright light blue color and seemed brittle and soft along with that his eyes was now completely white, like a snowflake.

Moka already knew what Kenji was, he was a S-Class monster like her only the difference was he was a Siren.

Moka knew little about Sirens about how they are a rare S-Class monster type that usually stick to their wet terrain. But seeing one in the middle of snow although it was water, could possibly mean worse.

Although one thing she knew that was very critical of Sirens, were their increased speed. Still, Moka continued to use her same charge and kick strategy knowing that he wasn't overpowered.

Kenji crossed his arms and now had a cockier look on his face. "Surprised?" His voice was now higher yet dark at the same time.

"**Not at all, I was assuming you'd be of mermaid decent. "** Moka answered. "**But one question that's throbbing my head right now is how aren't you dead yet!?"**

"Hm, looks like someones getting to ahead of themselves."

Moka ran now at full speed getting ready for another kick, Kenji stood there looking as if he was about to yawn.

"Moka, how many times are you going to just try and kick me? You're too predictable."

Moka sparked up violently as her foot was caught next to Kenji's face once again, but only this time his mouth opened wide and let out another high pitched ringing noise,although Moka didn't hear nothing just bliss,calm silence. The blood from her ear was now pouring out like a waterfall.

The silence didn't just cause even more intense pain but instead it stunned whole her body, making her vulnerable too any attack.

As she stayed in the stance of kicking Kenji, he lowered her foot down causing her to fall onto the snow. Sparks crinkled left and right as Moka was on the ground, Kenji stood beside her and stared at her.

"An S-Class monster? Part of one of the most powerful vampire families taken down by a Siren?"

He shook his head and sighed. "You can act like a human like you did in the past but in the end you can't even act like the Vampire you say you are. It's a real pity, just when I thought this battle was going to actually be something, they're you are lying on the ground sparking up like a wet wire wondering how did you defeat me. "

"What a waste of time." He continued.

"Well Moka, you fought hard. Wait what am I saying you..." Suddenly while speaking Kenji felt something that felt like size of a Javelin impale him almost near his heart. "_S-Shit..."_

Blood poured everywhere on the snow as he kneeled down and put a hand on his chest. He turned around to see Mizore standing there with her ice claws.

"Y-You...You were s-supposed to be...i-immobilized." Kenji struggled to speak.

"That was a clone the whole time, I felt your monster energy coming from right behind me." Mizore spoke in her calm quiet voice. "It was almost low enough to the point you were invisible , I'll give it that."

Kenji this time had a hard time trying to get up, his body felt heavy and hard to control as Mizore's ice spear pierced through his chest. "D-Damn you, where the hell were you anyway?"

"I was here the whole time, you just couldn't see me since of this snowstorm." Mizore answered blankly. She took her lollipop out and pointed where she was at which was all of Kenji's positions only instead she was behind him.

Moka had noticed Mizore and shifted her eyes to the yuki-onna. "_So it seems frosty finally decided to stop playing hide and go seek."_

"_What a cowardly move." _

Mizore moved closer to Kenji who had now finally stood up and took battle stance. "I-It's gonna...take a lot more t-than..." He struggled to breath as he spoke trying to balance himself.

"I heard that you we're a Siren. And i've also heard that Sirens are pretty rare and hard to kill like a vampire due to their screeches. Yet Sirens have terrible defense as I just showed." Mizore finished her observation speech.

"Y-You bastard! Only reason you got me w-was cause of that bullshit surprise attack!" Kenji yelled out now losing more air. "If I were at full health I'd tear you apart!"

Mizore smirked at the struggling Siren. "Well You're not at full health are you?" She walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Just who the hell are you anyway?"

"I-I'm Kenji...d-don't you remember!?"

"I know who you so you can cut the act." She threw him on the ground with a good amount of force causing him to tumble ten feet through the snow.

"Damn you!" He coughed.

"Well enough's enough." Mizore raised one of her claws and slammed it down towards his chest.

The speed of her claws was at intense speed but not enough speed to stop the unexpected.

Her claw was inside of Kenji's chest and was an inch away from piercing his heart if not had Yuki, grabbed Mizore's arm.

"Huh!?" Mizore exclaimed before being punched by Yuki. Her punch didn't sound like much although it had thrown her a pretty far distance away from where she was at. She rolled after her air time had stopped, Mizore got up and rubbed her head. "Damn."

Yuki came in for another punch but it was a fail as Mizore countered her attack and had a clean opening as she jabbed her right in face.

Though the attack had a bone crackling damage, Yuki slid just five feet away. She looked up and wiped some blood from her lip. "Is that all you got, Mizore?"

Mizore charged at her raising her claw in the air going for shot right on top of her head. Yuki vanished quickly and got behind. She grabbed Mizore by the throat and tried to strangle her, Mizore had trouble at first but flipped Yuki onto the snow.

She jumped onto her and tried to get in multiple jabs, But Yuki managed to try and dodge each one.

"Get...OFF!" Yuki screamed out pushing Mizore off of her.

Mizore slid a couple feet and continued in her battle stance, Yuki tilted her head left and right. "Lets end this!"

Yuki charged in and let out a fast punch before getting a punch straight in the face, Mizore had luckily avoided the attack by an inch and countered it, however she was too late. Yuki got another punch in and t a was critical strike on made on Mizore's abdomen.

Mizore now flying in the air at least 4 feet before finally hitting the snow again and rolled over halfway through the tundra.

She picked herself up again and ran to Yuki with her ice claws, she trusted her arms with full force trying to get an critical strike on Yuki's stomach but in the end Yuki would just do a simple side step. "_Looks like i'll have to change up my game." _Mizore spoke in her head.

She jumped into mid air and let out a barrage of iccicles all aiming at Yuki. Shortly after her barrage she came back down and checked to see how much damage was done. However she was restrained quickly by Yuki from behind.

Mizore again fliped her over but instead of smacking her on the ground, she managed to kick her straight in the face as she headed down.

"Enough." Yuki shouted as Mizore laid defenseless on the ground. "Now It's my turn!"

While Mizore was tried to get up, Yuki jumped into the air and landed onto Mizore causing her to spit out a large amount of blood and lay smack down. Yuki grinned and stared at Mizore as she tried to pull her off. "Mizore struggling to get me off isn't going to do anything, it's just going to make you more vulnerable!"

Yuki raised her hand up and was about to punch before her hand now turned into a long and sharp ice sword, Mizore eyes widened at the sight.

"Goodbye, Mizore." Yuki whispered to her.

As if the end was now going to come, her sword striked Mizore right in the cheek. However it didn't do any damage what so ever.

"What the...?" Mizore quietly mumbled.

She looked behind Yuki to see Moka punch her straight dab in the back of the throat.

Yuki fell onto Mizore although when she did she scattered into small sizes of ice.

"Shit! it was a decoy this whole time." Mizore said as Moka helped her from the ground.

"**Kenji was one as well." **Moka responded to Mizore."**Those assholes still refuse to show their faces, such cowardly moves."**

"It's like they're trying to play some game with us. " Mizore replied wiping some of the blood off her mouth. "And it seems where the..."

"The pawns?" A voice came from a mountain up ahead. The two girls looked up too see Yuki stand on top of the hill, Kenji came behind her.

"**You!"** Moka yelled out.

Yuki let out a devious laugh. "What about me you so called Vampire?"

Kenji looked away but had his eyes on Moka. "Moka, That decoy had a terribly low level of power than me and I can't believe that you lost, even though you're one of the most deadly vampires to be feared."

Kenji closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm quite disappointed"

"And Mizore? I was quite intrigued by your performance. I only gave that decoy 15% of my energy and you struggled quite alot at full health trying to kill me." Yuki grinned at her. "It's been five years and now look who's the weak one."

Yuki's grin got bigger. "Looks like you'll never protect Tsukune at this rate."

"**Kenji!" **Moka screamed at him.

"Yuki!" Mizore screamed at her.

The two darted at lightning speed towards their target but when they were face to face with each other they vanished.

When they did vanish however, the snow storm halted.

"**Damn those bastards!"** Moka kicked at the snow which caused her to shock herself but at this point she really didn't give a shit.

"**Where do you think they're going to now?"** Moka asked Mizore.

"No doubt Yuki's heading to the Human world to steal and kill Tsukune."

"**What for?"**

"It's for some grudge that happened 5 years ago, it's pretty stupid."

"**Oh yeah? Then tell me what was this stupid grudge about that's causing her to do all this?"** Moka darted her eyes to Mizore.

Mizore thought about telling Moka at first but knowing that it was about stealing someones true love like how it was now, would cause Moka to kill her instead of the two targets at hand.

"I-I rather not say" Mizore stammered while thinking it over.

"**Hmph, alright then." **

"**One thing that doesn't make sense to me though, is why is Kenji assisting in this?"**

"While it was me and Tsukune's turn at the festival, we met with the two only Yuki was Tamiko."

"**Really?"** Moka said in surprise. **"And Kenji?"**

"Kenji was the same as he was now physically only this time he was different personality wise." Mizore scratched the back of her head. "And they did say they were going out, so it could mean their working together for the same cause."

"**But you said Yuki Is after Tsukune cause of your grudge, Kenji has nothing associated with Tsukune."**

"He told me they were childhood friends, yet nothing is between the two of them." Mizore continued to think of Kenji's involvement with this whole ordeal. Moka stopped her.

"**Even if we don't know his intention, we still have to get them no matter what. Tsukune's in danger and if we just stand here all day will be too late."**

Moka walked off before Mizore noticed, she turned around and called to Mizore. "**You coming or ****what?"**

"Oh yeah I forgot..." Mizore rushed over too Moka, whilst the thought of Kenji's interaction with Tsukune wouldn't leave her alone.

"_If they were great friends in the past...then...wait a second is he..." _Mizore's eyes widened when the thought came to her.

"_Jealous...of him...gaining me?"_

That thought kept coming into Mizore's mind but she didn't share it with Moka due to the vampire already having enough rage with the two anyway. So there the two vanished off and went after the two knowing they'll have to get push through many obstacles that will get in their way. But it wasn't just Yuki and Kenji that the two were after but Tsukune who Mizore missed severely.

"_Tsukune don't worry, i'm coming for you!"_

**Thanks for reading Chapter 19 everyone, and i'll say the usual message of I hope you enjoyed it and please keep supporting. Also since I constantly keep forgetting the date of uploading new chapters for now on there will be no more planned ETA's so chapters will now be uploading at random times. **

**Leaked information on the next chapter will be on Tsukune's point of view and future chapters 21 and 23 will be about Moka and Mizore past concerning the current enemy that they are fighting. And please tell me if you like the new one persons POV format or rather have both POV's. This is a whole new format i'll trying out so please give some feedback.**

**I thank all of you for waiting patiently and reading this fandom as well. So yeah i'll see all of you next time. :D**


	20. Chapter 20

Another morning arose quickly as Tsukune opened his eyes. When he looked around the room he saw it was still dark, before he could wonder why a large rumble and flash of light came from the window. Tsukune could easily notice a storm was currently happening.

He pulled himself from his bed that is, before he saw Kokoa laying on his chest. Tsukune hatched a small smile when staring at her sleep, only thoughts of what he did to her and she did to him had made him feel the guilt he had when he had sex with Moka weeks back.

Only this guilt bit at him even worse, like a parasite consuming him into one.

Tsukune moved her head onto a pillow though she had already awoke. Her green eyes had instantly made in contact with Tsukune's brown eyes.

"Morning, Tsukune." Kokoa said in a sweet honey filled like voice.

"G-Good Morning...Kokoa." Tsukune stammered to Kokoa having the guilt hit him hardly in the gut.

She smiled and yawned at him, Kokoa's body seemed to glimmer in his room even while the storm raged on. After her quick yawn Kokoa moved up towards Tsukune's face leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Tsukune scooted backwards into the wall before Kokoa could kiss him, she opened her eyes when hearing Tsukune bang his head on the back of the wall.

"Tsukune what's wrong? Are you sick or something?" She asked in small worry.

"If you are...then how I'll give you something to feel better about." Kokoa's eyes shifted to his lower body portion where his manhood was fully erect.

"_Damn morning wood!"_ Tsukune for the first time regretted.

Kokoa removed the blankets this time, revealing the two's bare naked body. Tsukune had now wanted to do something other than being helpless like last night, however due to it now being morning and the blankets now being removed from the mattress, he got a clear glimpse at Kokoa's body and due to that...he had now wanted this dear badly.

"_K-Kokoa..." _He at first thought until he shook his head. "_No! Not this time, Mizore wouldn't forgive me for the first time though if I do it again she'll never forgive me for this."_

Kokoa glimpsed at his erection with huge eyes and tomato red blush. "_Oh...T-Tsukune." _Kokoa grabbed his manhood and leaned her mouth down towards the tip.

However before she could, a knock was heard on the door.

"Tsukune? You awake?" The voice was easily identifiable to Ruby.

Tsukune's eyes widened like an owl in a flash, he grabbed the blanket from the floor and quickly covered himself and Kokoa who was about to tend to his manhood.

"Yeah i'm awake!" He called to the door.

Ruby opened the door and saw Tsukune sitting up on the bed looking in a paranoid fashion. "Tsukune you know it's 10:30, you should hurry up before breakfast is over."

"Alright!" Tsukune quickly spoke trying to make Ruby leave.

Underneath him, Kokoa. Had in her hand Tsukune's hardened manhood which was now as close to her face due to Tsukune trying to cover her up. It made her a deep crimson so close to his manhood at this range.

Ruby stood outside the doorway nodding her head slowly, she continued to stand outside staring at Tsukune with a questioning stare.

"Tsukune, are you alright? You look kinda jumpy."

"Ruby trust me everything's..."Tsukune felt Kokoa's hands rubbed back and forth on his manhood slowly causing him to let out a slightly loud moan of pleasure, making Ruby stare at him akwardly.

"Tsukune..." She called his name out slowly.

"Ruby it's..." He let out a louder moan when he felt her tongue go around and lick up and down the tip of his erected member.

Ruby was about to speak again but Tsukune quickly spoke.

"I'll be down okay!?"

Ruby's eyes widened briefly and she nodded again. "Ok, but hurry up before the food is all gone."

Tsukune just quickly nodded his head, trying to make the elder witch leave the scene as fast as possible.

After the intrusion, Ruby closed the door allowing Kokoa to pop her head from the blanket.

"Kokoa! Why did you do that!?" Tsukune shouted quietly to the young vampire.

"I'm sorry...i couldn't help it after last night." Kokoa stared innocently at Tsukune.

Tsukune let out a sigh. "Either way, we have to get up otherwise the others will be suspicious."

Kokoa stared as Tsukune jumped out of the bed and walked over to the closet to dress himself. Kokoa just looked around the room for her clothing and hurried and dressed herself as well.

Finishing putting on their clothes, Tsukune was about to open the door before spotting Kokoa right behind him. That gave him some worry causing him to stay stunned at the doorway.

"Tsukune what is it?" She asked in a calm mellow voice, a voice Tsukune never had heard from the vampire.

"I-It's...we can't be seen leaving together."

"Oh...so it's just our little secret." Kokoa blushed and hugged Tsukune.

Tsukune felt the girls hands around him making him feel guiltier than anything hes done In his life. He quickly thought about everything last night, how he knew he wasn't thinking clearly and how it was Kokoa just giving herself up. Surely Mizore and the others would hopefully understand the incident, right?

Tsukune just glared over to Kokoa, he knew she hadn't done nothing wrong but just had love him. There was really no need for things to get to this point. Yeah it was mans dream to get laid with all these lovely ladies although for Tsukune it was like a nightmare. He had loved all these girls though now he had found Mizore, his snow princess, better yet his snow queen.

And shortly after proposing to her, he was now plagued with the problem of her being kidnapped and possibly now the girls going at all length's to steal him away.

"Tsukune?" Kokoa stopped her hug. "Are you sure nothing's wrong with you, you look pale."

Tsukune slowly turned to her and let out a huge grin. "Trust me Kokoa everything is...peachy keen!"

Kokoa was a little freaked out after hearing and seeing that especially Tsukune using the word peachy keen obviously meant something was wrong.

Either way she decided not to get all in Tsukune's business.

Following that Tsukune left towards downstairs seeing Kasumi in the kitchen, Yukari and Ruby watching TV and Kurumu on the couch who was the first to notice Tsukune. She kept her eyes locked on him until Kokoa was found trailing behind him, making her ball up her fist, it made her blood boil when she saw Kokoa. She and Ginei knew what happened last night, but Ginei had told her to not do anything to harsh before anything could happen in resolve.

So Kurumu sat there with all the frustration she had want to put all on Kokoa.

As Tsukune walked into the Kitchen, Kasumi immediately greeted him.

"Good Morning Tsukune!" Kasumi first spoke.

"Morning mom." Tsukune replied back with a sigh of relief. He had wanted to tell her about everything due to her being basically his mother, but after that scene with Ruby. He didn't wanna go back to that plus be scolded so loudly everyone would know about the incident.

"Whats for breakfast?" He yawned.

"Just the usual, bacon and eggs. Nothing much." Kasumi smiled to her son.

Tsukune nodded and grabbed a plate and headed towards the table. As he sat down Kokoa came over to him and watched him eat his food.

"Uhh...Kokoa?" He stared at her with a hint of question in his eyes.

"Tsukune I'm a vampire remember." She walked closer to him as he leaned back.

"W-Wha...oh yeah." It took Tsukune a while to remember due to the disappearance of Moka also, he dropped his fork on his plate and leaned his neck to the left.

"Thank you." She opened her mouth and bit his neck.

While Kokoa had her breakfast, Kurumu couldn't help but to keep staring at the two, the thought of the two last night wouldn't go away she knew that something had to be done.

"_I can't just let that little tramp get away with doing Tsukune like that. There has to be a price to pay." _Kurumu thought to herself.

Yeah Ginei had told her not to do anything but to Kurumu a direct intervention was needed.

She hopped off the couch and headed to the Kitchen, so she had thought before Ginei had spotted her after coming out of his room.

He saw Kurumu was upset and was going to tell Kokoa straight up. Though Ginei knew this couldn't happen otherwise chaos would uproar all around the house.

Ginei ran down the stairs, Kurumu came up to the table shortly after Kokoa was done sucking Tsukune dry.

"Delicious as always!" Kokoa smiled to him.

Tsukune just sat there and gave another fake smile, until he spotted Kurumu in front of him.

"Morning Kurumu." He smiled at her, though Kokoa had frowned at the blue-haired succubus.

Seeing her seduce Tsukune back then made her a lot more protective of him and espically the other girls.

"What do you want?" Kokoa switched back to her snotty tone making Kurumu furious now.

"_How could Tsukune have sex with such a brat? Maybe she tricked him into it, don't worry Tsukune she'll pay!"_

Kurumu at that point looked redder than any fruit or vegatable. **(A/N Reference to being redder than a strawberry or tomato :P)**

"Kurumu, your red." Tsukune pointed out. "Any problem?"

"Yes I do have a problem." She growled quietly. "My problem is..."

"This weather!" Ginei added as soon as he came from the stairs. "Just look outside it's raining."

"Really?" Tsukune stared at the TV Ruby and Yukari had been using for about a while now.

"Ruby can you..." Before Tsukune could ask Ruby to turn to the news for an update on the weather, a loud bang was heard on the door.

"Huh? Who could that be during this time of weather?" Kasumi stopped washing the dishes and went over to the door.

Kasumi opened the door and opened her eyes after seeing who it was. "Hello there." She gave a small smile to the girl standing at the doorway.

Tsukune leaned his head at the opened door with widened eyes staring at the young girl. She had brown hair in a pony tail and light cyan eyes. She wore a gray raincoat with a black scarf and umbrella.

The girl smiled at Kasumi warmly. "You must be Tsukune's mother, allow me to introduce myself."

"I am Tamiko Nakanowa an old friend of Tsukune's." Tamiko continued her smile.

Kasumi put a finger on her chin trying to remember where she heard that until it had popped up like a lightbulb. "Ah yes you were his student council president right?"

"Yes, glad you remember!" Tamiko said in a happy go lucky school girl tone.

Kasumi smiled back to the young girl. "Please come in, it must be awful standing out that terrible weather."

Tamiko thanked Kasumi and entered the home. "Very nice home you have." She complemented as she sat herself at the dining table.

"Thank you, it's nothing much." Kasumi replied happily. "So what brings you here in this dreadful weather?"She said making a cup of tea for Tamiko.

"Oh i'm just here to check up on my fiancee is all." Tamiko's eyes met with Tsukune's after that came out of her mouth.

"Really, who might that be?" Kasumi finished the tea and gave it to Tamiko.

Tamiko picked up a spoon from the table and put it in her cup of a tea and stirred it up. "Tsukune hasn't told you yet?"

"Not at all." Kasumi sat down with a surprised expression of not knowing.

"Really." Tamiko's stared down while stirring up the tea , while for a second when Tsukune observed her face it had now a devious look and grin.

And the next thing he knew, her face was as cherry and bright as always.

But then it all changed when those words were said.

"Well to I'm happy to inform you that." Tamiko stopped stirring her tea and looked up to everyone at the table.

"Me and Tsukune are getting married!"

That very moment a huge bang from outside was heard from the multiple taps of hard rain that fell on the household. That lightning strike was everyone's emotion when sitting at that table.

For a whole moment, it seemed time had froze. No one had anything to say, the shock of those words had froze them all into place.

When that moment had went on longer than expected, Kurumu broke it.

"U-Um...surely your kidding right?" She stammered.

"Nope not at all, heres proof." Tamiko threw her hand out showing everyone who was now crowded around the table staring at the brightly colored lavender ring that Tsukune had gotten for Mizore. **(A/N Even though Gin was the one got it for him :P) **Not on person at the table removed their eyes away from the ring.

"Yep it's true!" Tamiko continued on with her happy go lucky schoolgirl personality.

Tsukune felt like his eyes had been in some trance due to the ring taking away all his attention, but he shook his head and stood up from his chair.

"N-No No! That can't be true!" He yelled at Tamiko. "That ring...I proposed to Mizore with that ring!" Once he said that everyone's eyes darted instantly to Tsukune.

After exposure to a something he was going to suprise everyone except for Ginei, Tsukune now felt like chaos was going to rain all over him.

Kurumu stared at him with complete sadness of Tsukune's betrayal. "T-Tsukune..."

Ruby turned away before Tsukune could get a glimpse at her, all he heard were tears fall on the floor.

Yukari instantly bawled her eyes out, not one trace of dryness covered the floor.

Kokoa was frozen in place after hearing the announcement, she didn't know what to do. Complete sadness,anger and just plain betrayal was felt all over her.

The table now then was permanently quiet. No one offered to speak, even Tsukune who had a lot of course as always had a great amount of explaining to do.

With around almost a minute approaching, the girls departed from the kitchen neither of them at all didn't offer to even breath near Tsukune. Leaving him alone with Kasumi, Ginei and the "Fiancee" of Tsukune, Tamiko sitting there in silence.

"I'm sorry did I say something?" Tamiko finally managed to let out a few words.

"No...nothing at all." Kasumi quietly answered.

"Alright, well I must be on my way then." Tamiko stood up from the table. "Oh yeah before I go, I need to tell Tsukune about the wedding."

That word struck Tsukune with now a spear to the heart, he could tell the girls heard it due to a loud bawl be heard from one of the rooms.

"Ah...i see." Kasumi got up from the dining table and left along with Ginei as well, who before he left fully gave Tsukune a glance of sorrow. "_Sorry Tsukune...i can't help you with this one."_

After the departure of everyone, Tamiko looked at Tsukune with fake smile, Tsukune could see right through it.

"The wedding will be in two weeks, on Friday. Please be sure to invite all your friends as well Tsukune my dear." She smiled to Tsukune and pecked him on the cheek.

Tamiko headed towards the front doorway, and looked back at Tsukune sitting there with complete confusion and most of all deceit.

"Goodbye Tsukune!" She opened the door and left the house, with another devious grin Tsukune had spotted.

The minute that door had closed, a even worse lightning strike had came, causing a blackout. And there sat Tsukune in a situation he could not possibly get through. The girls now excluding Mizore and Moka which he knew would all hate him for what he did all from the proposal to Mizore which now redirected to Tamiko.

With nothing left, he sat there and started sat there frustrated. Why did he deserve this? Finding the one he had loved to now the part where everything was now gone.

**Thanks for reading the amazingly well done chapter 20! I stayed up to 5'o clock focusing on what and what not to do and apparently I got the sense of a dark chapter hit me. So here you are! **

**And yes I do this took quite some time to release and as usual my apologies, I'm doing everything I can to follow and stick to my schedules yet I either forget or just to busy to follow. So chapters will be tried to be posted on a 2 week notice, although I know I most likely won't be able to follow it.**

**Either way it's worth a try :P.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you continue the non-stop support for this fandom! It keeps me motivates me day after day to keep trying to make it better!**

**So with that i'll see you all later xD**


End file.
